En Renta
by Kumiko Tsukishiro
Summary: En Amoi, la vida de las mascotas no significa nada. No son más que una comodidad que puedes destruir...o matar si alguien paga.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos.

Quiero aclararles que este maravilloso fic de Ai no Kusabi es una traducción de Inglés/Español. El título original es 'On Hire', escrito por Lena. Pueden encontrar el original en la página de la autora:** http**(:/)**ainokusabi**(punto)**atspace**(punto)**com**(/)**fanfiction**(/)**onhire**(punto)**html** junto a otra serie de historias igualmente recomendables.

Espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo :)

Y muchas gracias otra vez, Lena, por dejarme traducir tu fic n_n

**Capítulo I**

**En Renta**

**Por Lena**

**Traducción: Kumiko Tsukishiro**

**Prólogo**

Iason rodeó la mesa de billar y se inclinó sobre ella mientras fijaba su meta. Le tomó un momento enfocarla, pero el golpe fue perfecto. La bola rodó, golpeando otra en su camino, cambiando el curso en el impacto, y cayó directo en el hoyo. Justo como la anterior. Raoul se balanceó cansadamente, inclinándose sobre su taco mientras su contrincante golpeaba otra bola y asestaba otro impecable golpe. Raoul suspiró. ¿Quizá podrían jugar ajedrez? Al menos en ajedrez el puntaje era más o menos igual.

"Así que has decidido poner a ese mestizo tuyo a trabajar en el mercado negro."

En el momento que dijo eso, Raoul se preguntó qué clase de masoquista era para sacar a relucir el tema otra vez. Últimamente sus encuentros con Iason terminaban en una discusión y Raoul tenía el paradójico honor de ser el único que lo provocó. Pero es que los caprichos de Iason acerca de su "amada" mascota definitivamente merecían comentarios. Y su nueva idea - darle a Riki un trabajo en el mercado negro - era quizá la más absurda de todas. Y la más destructiva. Raoul no podía sólo dejarlo así.

Iason no se movió de la mesa. Inclinado como estaba observó a Raoul, su mirada exasperada.

"No otra vez, Raoul."

Pero Raoul ya se había empujado en esa trampa.

"Escúchame, Iason, sólo una vez," dijo, mientras el otro blondie se enderezaba y elegantemente se movía a la siguiente bola. "Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos. Tomaste a un impuro como tu mascota, lo hiciste tu especial. Le has concedido más libertad de la que cualquier otra mascota en Eos tiene. Le diste su propio departamento. ¡Y ahora le estás dando un trabajo! ¿Qué es lo que sigue, Iason? Acéptalo, lo que estás haciendo es ridículo"

Sí, sigue hablando Raoul, él te escuchará. Justo como siempre lo hace. Aparentemente Iason comparte tus pensamientos.

"Eres aburrido, Raoul, ¿lo sabes?"

Raoul abrió la boca, pero el fuerte sonido de un golpe vino primero, ahogando lo que sería su respuesta. Siguió la bola con los ojos mientras hacía un impresionante trayecto por la mesa, finalmente golpeando el borde y enviando otras dos bolas al hoyo.

"¿No entiendes la posición en la que me estás colocando?" continuó. "Si no cambias tus hábitos, Júpiter finalmente perderá su paciencia. Puedes ser su favorito, pero los dos sabemos que ordenará un lavado de cerebro si considera que lo necesitas. Y yo seré el único que tendrá que cumplir sus órdenes. Soy tu amigo, Iason, realmente no quiero hacerlo."

Pero lo haré, no me atreveré a oponerme a ella. Raoul no lo dijo, pero quedó colgado, pesadamente, en el aire. Iason se enderezó y quizá por primera vez realmente lo miró.

"Lo siento, Raoul, pero simplemente no puedo detenerme. Si Júpiter tiene un problema con eso, que así sea. En cualquier caso, me enfrentaré a ella. Y si te dices mi amigo, sólo trata de entender."

Pero Raoul no podía entender. Después de todo, ¿qué había que entender? Iason tomó a un mestizo, un basto, mugriento, primitivo mestizo, y lo trataba como... casi como un igual. No tenía sentido. Los impuros no podían igualar ni a un ordinario ciudadano de Midas, menos un súper elite de Tanagura. Ellos eran lo más bajo de lo bajo.

Iason debió haberlo visto en el rostro de Raoul, porque el suyo se nubló.

"Y si no puedes entender, sólo deja de hablar y juguemos. O dejaré el juego." Un vistazo a la oscurecida mirada fija de su amigo fue suficiente para que Raoul supiera que seguir ahondando en el tema sería sumamente irrazonable. El hijo favorito de Júpiter lo había reprendido otra vez. Como sea, Raoul nunca creyó realmente que podría arreglárselas para convencerlo.

"Está bien, juguemos," cedió.

Iason asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la victoria sin una palabra. Parecía tan tranquilo como siempre cuando estaba inclinado sobre la mesa para ajustar la puntería otra vez. Pero cuando dio el golpe, la bola chocó contra la esquina de la mesa - sólo a una pulgada del hoyo, rodó hacia atrás y se detuvo a la mitad. Raoul parpadeó, sorprendido. Iason había fallado.

Hermosos ojos voltearon a él. Hermosos labios formaron una fría sonrisa.

"Ahora tu turno, Raoul."

Raoul no supo porqué, pero aquellas palabras le dieron escalofríos.

* * *

**Parte 1**

Raoul estaba sentado en su oficina, echando un vistazo a algunos folletos y ofertas de firmas. Algunas de ellos las rechazó sólo por el nombre, otras las aceptó automáticamente, tratando de ahorrarse lectura innecesaria. Negocios – él realmente odiaba esta parte de su trabajo. Cada año el Centro de Ingeniería Genética de Tanagura hacía propuestas para formar nuevas sociedades. Cada año las mismas firmas eran escogidas. Los contratos cambiaban un poco, nuevas compañías en crecimiento se veían favorecidas con una oportunidad, pero en conjunto, era un fastidio.

Sin embargo, la nueva oferta presentada por Shisei Kano parecía interesante, y Raoul decidió darle un vistazo más de cerca una vez que los archivos fueran seleccionados. Las Empresas Kano habían sido el proveedor principal del Centro por ya unos buenos años y Raoul había estado siempre contento con su desempeño. Aceptar la propuesta sería intensificar la alianza aún más y cuanto más lo pensaba, mejor parecía la idea.

Ya estaba a mitad del documento, cuando el timbre del comunicador rompió el silencio de la habitación. Una pequeña luz verde en el panel de control indicó una llamada interna. Rápidamente presionó el botón.

"Raoul Am "

"¿Sr. Raoul? Aquí Solo May, del Departamento de Computación," dijo el joven hombre de cabello azul que apareció en la pantalla. "Tenemos una emergencia, señor. Creí que debía saberlo." Raoul frunció ligeramente el ceño. "¿Qué es?"

El hombre cambió intranquilamente de posición. "Alguien ha irrumpido en el sistema. Lo descubrimos hace un minuto, mientras estábamos corriendo el chequeo diario."

Por un momento Raoul permaneció inmóvil, procesando las noticias. ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba seguro que el sistema era irrompible. Sí, ¿no era eso lo que siempre decían de los sistemas costosos?

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Desafortunadamente sí, Señor"

Bajó la cabeza, preocupado. Eso no sonaba bien. Una profunda mueca se asomó en su rostro y luchó contra ella, tratando de mantener la fachada del tranquilo, inquebrantable blondie. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada al hombre.

"Dame más detalles," exigió con tono severo.

Solo respiró profundo. "Bueno, parece un trabajo muy ingenioso. La entrada casi no dejó rastro. Si no fuera por la inspección, probablemente lo habríamos perdido. Parece que el objetivo principal era el laboratorio genético – obtuvieron acceso a su Terminal principal. Seguimos revisando otros departamentos, pero hasta ahora no han sido detectadas más entradas.," recitó el joven rápidamente. "Y por las cosas en la Terminal hackeada – la base de datos no ha sido tocada. No dejaron errores, ni virus, aparentemente no trataron de causar ningún daño. Ningún archivo ha sido cambiado o borrado. Esas son las buenas noticias. Lo que no es tan bueno es que aún no podemos descubrir qué datos han sido copiados. Como dije, un trabajo muy ingenioso. "

"Espera un minuto," interrumpió Raoul. "¿Cómo sabemos que nada ha sido copiado del todo? ¿Quizá fue sólo un hacker joven divirtiéndose o poniendo a prueba sus habilidades?"

Solo negó con la cabeza. "No lo creo, señor. Un hacker divirtiéndose probablemente dejaría un desastre y un smiley amarillo rebotando con el mensaje 'Estuve aquí'. No habría intentado esconder su rastro. Además, un no-elite simplemente no habría sido capaz de obtener acceso a nuestro sistema, y en cuanto a un elite – realmente no puedo imaginar a un elite divirtiéndose así. "

Raoul suspiró. Solo estaba en lo cierto. Los miembros de la elite eran instruidos en responsabilidad y acatamiento de las reglas desde que eran niños. Difícilmente tendrían diversión hackeando el sistema del laboratorio principal de bioingeniería de Tanagura. Ni siquiera los más jóvenes.

"Entonces, con lo que estamos tratando es con un ladrón de datos," supuso Raoul.

"Ese es el único motivo lógico que puedo ver. Ya estamos trabajando en el problema. Con un poco de suerte vendremos pronto con nuevas respuestas. Por supuesto aún no hemos notificado a nadie del exterior. Dejamos eso a su decisión."

Raoul asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien, me encargaré de eso. Manténganme informado. Espero un reporte por hora del progreso de su trabajo. Si encuentran algo, háganme saberlo de inmediato."

Con eso se desconectó, sin esperar a que el joven hombre reconociera la orden. Estaba seguro que sus palabras se seguirían al pie de la letra.

Cuando la pantalla se puso negra, se recostó en el sillón y finalmente dejó salir una mueca. Su mano se elevó hacia su cabello y jugó con un mechón ondulado, enroscándolo alrededor de su dedo, mientras su mente dibujó los oscuros escenarios que podrían revelarse.

Dos días después.

Iason miraba fijamente el hermoso rostro de su amigo en la pantalla. El rostro era tranquilo como siempre, parte de él cubierto por dorados mechones, una ceja visible se arqueó en un habitual gesto. La usual expresión de Raoul. Y aún, las palabras que Iason había escuchado fueron casi sorprendentes.

"¿Crees que podrías arreglarme un encuentro con Katze?"

¿Katze? ¿Qué podía querer Raoul de Katze? Seguro, esos dos se conocían. La mayoría de las drogas, equipo médico, brazos biónicos y órganos, incluso nuevas especies de mascotas que Iason entregaba al mercado negro venían de los laboratorios de Raoul. Pero era siempre manejado con la mediación de Iason y, aparte de eso, su amigo y su antiguo mueble no tenían nada en común.

Iason observó al blondie, intrigado.

"¿Para qué necesitas a Katze?"

Una mínima mueca torció los bien hechos labios de Raoul.

"Tenemos...un pequeño problema aquí en el Centro. Creo que Katze podría ayudar. Pero preferiría no hablarlo por el comunicador. Si quieres, podemos reunirnos otro día. De todas formas supongo que deberías saberlo."

Iason observó más seriamente a su amigo. Ahora él también estaba un poco preocupado. No era propio de Raoul ser tan cauteloso con él.

"Katze vendrá a mi departamento esta noche," ofreció. "Tengo unos cuantos – asuntos que discutir con él. ¿Por qué no vienes? Hablaremos de tu asunto más tarde. "

Iason esperaba la típica pregunta de Raoul a la invitación. '¿Estará Riki ahí?' El biólogo siempre trataba de evitar visitarlo cuando el mestizo se quedaba en Eos. Bien, esta vez tendría que aguantarse, si realmente quería reunirse con Katze rápidamente.

Pero la pregunta no vino. Raoul asintió con la cabeza casi inmediatamente.

"Bien, ahí estaré."

Imágenes se movieron detrás del grueso y oscurecido vidrio. Las calles cambiaron una tras otra, acogiendo al visitante con cascadas de luces y casi la misma serie de lujosos autos y edificios. Raoul veía fuera de la ventana sin observar realmente nada de esto, mientras su limosina se dirigía sin prisa al centro del distrito central de Tanagura.

Había decidido ir con Iason directo del trabajo – quería salir de eso tan pronto como fuera posible. Se sintió mal por lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Se sintió... avergonzado. El pensamiento de que tendría que admitir la incompetencia de su gente en frente de Iason, ¡en frente de Katze! Era totalmente denigrante. Katze era un mestizo. Era completamente ridículo, y probablemente Raoul se reiría si le estuviera pasando a alguien más. El blondie sonrió fríamente a su reflejo en el vidrio. De alguna forma, si Katze fracasaba en satisfacer sus demandas, Raoul se sentiría feliz. Desde luego, eso no sería bueno para sus problemas.

El auto se detuvo, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad. Había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuando llegó a su destino. Salió de la limosina. La puerta se deslizó cerrándose con un pequeño resuello y el conductor automático dirigió el auto hacia el estacionamiento. Raoul se volvió y se dirigió a la entrada principal de la torre principal de Eos.

El mueble de Iason, un chico de unos dieciséis años, ya estaba esperando en el vestíbulo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Saludó a Raoul y tomó su abrigo. La gran y pesada pieza de ropa hecha en la moda más nueva de la elite casi desequilibró al pobre chico. El blondie se dirigió a la puerta principal mientras el niño buscaba a tientas con el imponente atavío. Raoul ignoró la aterrada mirada del mueble y entró en la sala sin esperar a ser anunciado.

El líder del Sindicato de Tanagura estaba sentado con su antiguo mueble frente a una bajita mesa rectangular cerca de la ventana que iba del piso hasta el techo y la enorme puerta que dirigía al balcón. Raoul fue en su dirección, con sigilosas ojeadas alrededor buscando a otra persona. Afortunadamente Riki no estaba en ningún lugar visible. ¡Maldición! Debió haberlo preguntado, pero cuando habló con Iason más temprano ese día, había estado demasiado preocupado para atormentar su mente con el mal comportamiento de esa mascota.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa, Katze se levantó del sillón e hizo una reverencia. Iason sólo saludó con la cabeza desde el sofá.

"Toma asiento, Raoul." Con un ligero movimiento de barbilla apuntó al sillón opuesto al suyo.

Sentándose, Raoul absorbió el débil rastro de humo y se dio una imagen de Katze apagando precipitadamente el cigarro a su llegada. Un cenicero lleno de colillas estaba en la mesa. Y algo más al lado de el, una pequeña caja de papel. ¿Jugando cartas?

El mueble, Kyaru – Raoul finalmente recordó su nombre – apresuradamente entró en la habitación, con una avergonzada expresión en su rostro se detuvo frente a la mesa.

"¿Desean algo de beber?" Fue Iason quien habló, no el chico.

Raoul hizo rápidamente su orden, no dándole mucha importancia. Iason ordenó lo mismo. Katze sólo negó con la cabeza y agradeció. El mueble inclinó su cuerpo en una profunda reverencia y se fue tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

"Y, ¿cuál es el problema?" preguntó Iason.

Raoul cerró los ojos por un momento, preparándose para la humillación pública. Y entonces, en los próximos dos minutos, presentó la situación completa. De hecho, no había mucho qué presentar. Desde el momento en que Solo May le había llamado por primera vez hace dos días, poco cambió. No – Raoul odió admitirlo – nada cambió.

"Mis expertos han trabajado en esto por dos días," terminó, "y no han logrado nada. Qué datos han sido robados, cuánto de ellos... la única cosa que han averiguado con certeza es que la Terminal en el laboratorio genético fue la única hackeada en el Centro. Quienesquiera que fueran – los que lo hicieron – fueron sumamente hábiles."

Escuchó silenciosos pasos e hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Kyaru puso una bandeja con sus órdenes en la mesa, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

"Es más o menos así como están las cosas," Raoul concluyó mientras Iason alcanzaba su bebida. Podríamos continuar debatiéndonos de esta manera por más tiempo. Más aún finalmente resolveríamos el problema. La cosa es que no tenemos ese tiempo. Los datos que tomaron podrían ser cruciales. Necesito respuestas ahora."

Terminó y fijó sus ojos en Iason, esperando su reacción. Katze también estaba callado. El primer blondie de Tanagura movió la copa debajo de su nariz, inhalando el aroma de una forma aristocrática.

"¿Cómo sabemos que no fue un hacker haciéndolo por diversión?" preguntó.

Katze negó con la cabeza. "No lo creo, Iason. Un hacker haciéndolo por diversión no habría tratado de esconder su rastro. Posiblemente habría dejado un desastre y un smiley rosa rebotando con un mensaje. 'Estuve aquí', algo como eso."

Raoul le lanzó una mirada, recordando al joven elite azul de hace dos días.

"Pensé que el smiley era amarillo." Las palabras salieron de su boca, antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Los labios de Katze se contorsionaron en un intento de sonrisa. "Podría ser amarillo."

Iason parpadeó.

"Además," Raoul continuó, "un no-elite no habría sido capaz de irrumpir en nuestro sistema – por lo menos eso es lo que mis expertos dicen. Y yo no puedo imaginar a un elite hackeando la Terminal del Centro sólo por diversión."

En ese instante un ligero movimiento con la orilla del ojo llamó su atención. Automáticamente dirigió la vista a ese punto y se tensó al ver la pequeña figura en el umbral del balcón.

"Hola, Raoul."

¡Demonios! ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Riki ahí, escuchando sus revelaciones? Su humillación pública se suponía sería atestiguada por dos personas solamente – y aún así ya era demasiado. El pensamiento de que el despreciable impuro era ya otro espectador de su confesión envió una oleada de calor a las mejillas de Raoul.

El joven de cabello negro estaba recargado contra la entrada del portal, cruzado de brazos, observando a Raoul con una expresión insolente. O al menos a Raoul le parecía insolente. El blondie lo ignoró deliberadamente y volvió su cabeza a Iason, pretendiendo que reprendiera a su mascota. Pero Iason fue más rápido.

"Ni una palabra, Raoul."

Y extrañamente Raoul no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para discutir con él.

"Ve a tu habitación, Riki." Esta vez la voz de Iason sonó más suave, pero al mismo tiempo más contundente.

Riki tampoco protestó. Se alejó del marco, dándole a Raoul otra mirada y se marchó a través del salón, sonriendo diabólicamente. Finalmente por el pasillo y la puerta se deslizó cerrándose detrás de él. Raoul suspiró. Iason suspiró también. La mano de Katze alcanzó el bolsillo en su pecho, pero se detuve en medio del aire.

"¿Te importa si fumo, Iason?"

"Adelante. Si a Raoul no le importa, claro."

Raoul negó con la cabeza, mascullando un renuente permiso y la mano se deslizó felizmente en el bolsillo.

"En esta Terminal hackeada," Iason continuó, mientras Katze encendía el cigarro e inhalaba profundamente. "¿Tenías algo relacionado con el mercado negro ahí?"

"No. No en realidad. Todas esas cosas las tengo en una Terminal privada en mi oficina. Está desconectada la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, si ellos observan las bases de datos del laboratorio estrechamente, si comparan ciertos datos, gastos, cantidades, si supieran qué buscar, probablemente serían capaces de descubrir que algo no está bien. Pero de alguna manera, dudo que eso sea lo que andaban buscando."

"Pero no puedes estar totalmente seguro."

"No, no puedo."

Iason resopló.

"¿Llamaste a la policía?"

La boca de Raoul se curvó. "Les notifiqué. Una investigación oficial se ha abierto por si queremos tomar medidas legales más tarde, cuando sepamos quién lo hizo."

Iason asintió. Aprobándolo en silencio. Raoul finalmente alcanzó su copa – no teniendo nada más en qué ocupar sus manos, que beber.

"Y entonces pensé, que quizás mi gente no pueda encontrar nada simplemente porque no son hackers. Son grandes expertos en computación, pero no saben la forma de pensar de un hacker, y ciertamente no conocen sus trucos. Quizá un hacker debería pelear contra otro hacker. Usa un ladrón para atrapar a un ladrón, como ellos dicen. Por eso pensé en Katze."

Dios, se elogió a sí mismo, eso sonó razonable. Sonó natural y firme. No revelando nada de su vergüenza. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que el comerciante lo estaba viendo, pero el hermoso rostro no mostró ninguna expresión particular.

"Así que, quieres que Katze vaya e intente encontrar algunas respuestas para ti," dijo Iason.

"Sí. Si no te importa."

"Por supuesto que no me importa." La suave voz tuvo una ligera nota de irritación. "Espero que ayudará a proteger nuestros intereses mutuos."

Raoul observó al pelirrojo. "¿Tu qué dices, Katze?"

El comerciante arrugó el cigarro con los dedos algo nervioso.

"Seguro, yo... le echaré un vistazo."

La habitación estaba llena de gente. Elites de cada color de cabello permanecían en semicírculo como esperando alguna clase de show. Detrás de ellos una pared de cristal les daba una amplia vista de una habitación gigante – el Laboratorio Genético Principal, o al menos eso es lo que Katze suponía. Actualmente, sin embargo, no podría ver ni el grupo de científicos de la elite, ni el laboratorio, ya que estaba de frente a la pared opuesta. La pared completamente ocupada por una enorme Terminal.

"Nuestro sistema actual, [Alpha] 4800, fue instalado hace sólo unos pocos meses. ¿Está familiarizado con él?" preguntó un joven hombre sentado en frente de las pantallas. Solo May, Katze recordaba su nombre – habían sido presentados unos minutos antes en la oficina de Raoul.

"Más o menos."

De hecho, era un poco menos que más, como lo sistemas del grupo [Alpha] eran solamente instalados en grandes compañías, siendo demasiado poderosos para usuarios privados, Katze nunca había tenido oportunidad de trabajar con ninguno de ellos. Todo lo que sabía era información que había reunido en la red el día anterior. Aunque los Alphas no eran muy diferentes de los sistemas que usualmente operaba.

"Cambiamos nuestras configuraciones cada dos meses. Así como los firewalls. Supongo que tendrá checarlo por usted mismo. Aquí está nuestra base de datos principal."

Solo siguió mostrándole el sistema, iniciando algunas aplicaciones, abriendo archivos, y hablando todo el tiempo. Katze lo escuchaba sólo parcialmente – la mayor parte de su atención estaba puesta en los murmullos escuchaba desde atrás. Conspiradores murmullos. Y algo esquivos.

"Así que ese es el tipo. Russell tenía razón, el no es un elite."

"De todas formas, ¿quién es él?"

"No sé exactamente. Sólo escuché su nombre. Katze."

Katze suprimió el deseo de voltear y darles a los habladores un a maligna mirada. Se mordió el labio, ansiando desesperadamente un cigarro. Junto a él, Raoul cambiaba su peso de una pierna a otra y suspiraba incómodamente.

"¿Katze?" otra voz reunió a la conversación. Parecía agitada. "¿Qué no es ese el nombre del antiguo mueble de Iason Mink?"

"¡Sí, sí es! ¡Ese es el nombre! Katze. El aficionado a las computadoras..."

La voz se detuvo en seco con una terrible comprensión. Katze hizo una mueca para sí. Claro, _ahora_ empezará.

"Pero eso significaría que él es un -"

En ese instante Raoul aclaró fuertemente su garganta.

"Caballeros, por favor, paren los murmullos."

El reproche funcionó y los murmullos cesaron. Sin embargo, la tensión permaneció, flotando en el aire, pesada e indecible. Raoul le dio a Katze una corta mirada de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Por un rato sólo estuvo la voz de Solo resonando en el silencio de la habitación, pero pronto la cátedra también terminó.

EL joven hombre se levantó de la silla y se la ofreció a Katze con un ligero gesto de nerviosismo.

"¿Podría usted?"

Katze asintió y se sentó.

"¿Necesita más explicaciones, Sr.,...em, Katze?"

Oh sí, Solo también tenía problemas con él. Cómo dirigirse a un impuro, un mestizo castrado, antiguo mueble, quien sin embargo vino a ayudar, recomendado por el mismísimo jefe. En efecto, aunque el joven parecía un poco amigable, desesperadamente trataba no dirigirse a Katze del todo. Pero algunas veces no funcionaba...

Katze le dio un vistazo al programa.

"No, gracias. Creo que puedo arreglarme el resto yo solo," le dio al hombre una sonrisa llena de disculpas.

"En cualquier caso, sólo llamaré."

Se giró hacia la pantalla. Y entonces el forzado silencio se rompió repentinamente.

"¡Pero es un impuro!" Obviamente alguien encontró necesario terminar la frase interrumpida anteriormente. El susurro fue lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado hasta en la más distante esquina de la habitación. Si alguien se había perdido la conversación anterior, definitivamente ya lo sabrían ahora. La reacción vino inmediatamente.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Un impuro?"

"Sí, es verdad"

"¡Pero es ridículo!"

"¿Raoul se ha vuelto loco?"

"Imposible"

"No, no puede ser, él no luce como uno"

Había más de ellas, todas dichas al mismo tiempo - en el conjunto de voces era difícil distinguir las palabras.

"Pero señor, este hombre es un impuro," finalmente alguien se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. La voz era tranquila, vestida en una elegancia innecesaria. Katze escuchó un roce de ropas detrás de él mientras Raoul volteaba hacia el que habló.

"Sí, sí es. Y también es el hacker más efectivo que conozco. Y si tengo que usar la ayuda de un impuro para arreglar nuestro problema, definitivamente lo haré. Si alguien tiene una mejor idea, por favor dígame."

Nadie habló. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, las ropas de Raoul crujieron otra vez.

"¿Estás listo para trabajar ahora, Katze?"

Katze no se sentía listo. Sus manos estaban temblando. Toda esta situación le crispaba los nervios. Pero bueno, con eso ningunos tips ni instrucciones lo ayudarían.

"Sí. Pero si no les molesta, me gustaría estar solo. Prefiero trabajar en silencio."

La malicia con que lo dijo no fue intencional, pero cuando lo notó, sintió un perverso alivio. Murmullos indignados se dejaron oír otra vez. ¿Por qué un impuro les estaba pidiendo que salieran?

"No me molesta para nada, " dijo Raoul , y después un poco más fuerte, dirigiendo sus palabras a los espectadores: "Suficiente espectáculo,. Por favor, vuelvan todos a su trabajo."

Katze gruñó, pero dudó que alguien lo notara. Estaban demasiado agitados por su orgullo ofendido. Siguió escuchándolos mientras salían, y los murmullos se apagaron sólo cuando la puerta en la pared de cristal se cerró tras ellos. Raoul y Solo se dirigieron a otra puerta. El más joven se fue primero, y el blondie se detuvo en el umbral, volteándose a ver Katze. Notándolo con la esquina del ojo, el comerciante lo miró expectante.

"Estaré en mi oficina," dijo Raoul. "Si encuentras algo, házmelo saber de inmediato. Si no, puedes volver mañana - así que tómate tu tiempo."

Las palabras fueron tranquilas, pero dichas en una fría voz de negocios, no dejándole duda a Katze de que Raoul estaba en una postura igual que los otros – tenía los mismos prejuicios y distancia. Se había puesto de su lado sólo porque creía que Katze podría serle útil.

Pero por supuesto Katze nunca había esperado una cálida recepción en el seno de la elite. Sólo asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, señor."

"Que tengas un día productivo," Raoul sonrió reservadamente y desapareció tras la puerta.

Raoul sospechaba que su fascinación con Katze empezó en algún momento de ese instante. Al principio fue una inesperada comparación con la elite. Sólo unas simples observaciones. Katze era alto, muy alto hasta para una persona ordinaria. Sólo un poco más bajo que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí reunidos y más alto que unos cuantos. Su cabello era de un color puro. Casi tan puro como el de los elite pelirrojos. Y finalmente - era hermoso.

Al principio ese pensamiento sorprendió a Raoul. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Un impuro, y tan terriblemente marcado - ¿hermoso? Pero entonces se tranquilizó. Por supuesto, era un mueble, era natural que fuera bien parecido. Aunque rebasaba los estándares para muebles. Y su cicatriz, cubierta por su cabello la mayoría de las veces, no era un problema. Sus facciones eran regulares, casi tan perfectas como las de las mascotas de la Academia sólo que no tan delicadas. Pero, él ya no era un niño.

Raoul había visto a Katze muchas veces antes, pero nunca había notado nada de esto. Una sola de esas características no habría causado ninguna impresión. Muchas personas comunes eran altas y hermosas, y tenían el cabello de un color puro. Algunas veces (aunque difícilmente) ocurría sin la ayuda de la ingeniería genética. No, no era eso.

En la noche, Raoul recibió una llamada de Katze, un par de horas después de que se marchara del laboratorio. Las palabras fueron cortas, lacónicas, dichas sin ninguna emoción especial.

"¿Raoul? Creo que lo encontré."

_Porqué será que los grandes jefes siempre tienen sus oficinas en la cima del edificio_, meditaba Katze mientras el ascensor lo llevaba hasta el último piso de la oficina central del Centro Biológico de Tanagura. El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, dejándolo frente a la enorme oficina de Raoul por segunda vez en ese día. Encontró al blondie parado junto a la ventana, viendo a través de ella. Caminó por la espaciosa habitación y sólo ante el sonido de sus pasos Raoul volteó a verlo, algo sorprendido, como si lo hubieran sacado de un sueño.

Estaban solos. Era extraño, ya que debía estar repleto de gente - del comité del Centro, de los laboratorios genéticos, del departamento de computación - que quería escuchar las noticias. Quizá quería informárselas él mismo - pensó el comerciante irónicamente. Un impuro hablando frente al grupo de elites sería…sumamente inapropiado.

"Y dime," habló Raoul, aproximándose al escritorio.

Katze levantó la mano mostrándole un disco con la información.

"Aquí está," puso la caja al lado de la computadora. "Todo lo que pude encontrar. Todo lo que había para encontrar, supongo."

Raoul entornó los ojos, alcanzando la caja y abriéndola. Su vista se posó en la cubierta - ahí, en la pequeña funda, escritas en la mal hecha letra de Katze, habían dos líneas de texto. El rostro del blondie se contrajo.

"¿Qué es esto?" de pronto, su voz fue brusca.

"Las dos cosas más importantes. La dirección del directorio copiado. Y la IP de la Terminal a la que fue copiado. Todos los detalles están en el disco."

Raoul no escuchó lo último. Se dejó caer en el sillón y se frotó las sienes, un pesado soplo escapó de su garganta. Katze lo observó con curiosidad. Así que las noticias no eran buenas.

"¿Algo importante?" preguntó.

"Sí." El biólogo hizo un ademán con la mano, apuntando el sillón frente al escritorio. "Vamos, siéntate."

Katze aceptó el asiento ofrecido. Estudió al blondie por un momento, inseguro de qué decir.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a llamar a la policía? La pregunta no era muy inteligente, ya sabía la respuesta. Pero no se sentía cómodo quedándose callado.

Raoul lo miró sorprendido.

"Y realmente, ¿qué poder tiene la policía?" Sí, exactamente la respuesta que Katze esperaba. "La compramos, hace lo que personas más poderosas que ella le dicen que haga. Como yo. Como aquellos que lo hicieron, quizá. Puedo llamarles cuando encuentre a los culpables, pero no antes. Ese es mi problema Katze, y no voy a dejárselo a un extraño de la policía. Además, no quiero a la policía interfiriendo en los asuntos del Centro. Podrían encontrarse con algo que no me conviene."

"¿Entonces? ¿Piensas llevar una investigación privada?"

Katze se preguntó si era muy atrevido al hacerle tantas preguntas al blondie. Casi como si estuviera hablando con alguien de su misma posición. Pero preguntar parecía tan natural…estaba tan familiarizado con la compañía de Iason que algunas veces olvidaba que otros elite podrían demandar más respeto.

Sin embargo, Raoul no parecía ofendido.

"Absolutamente. Tengo muchas mejores maneras de resolver esto que la policía."

Katze no lo dudó. Raoul enderezó la espalda, regresando a su imperioso comportamiento. Miró la cubierta una vez más.

"La IP de la Terminal a la que fue copiado," su voz fue recia y tranquila otra vez.

Katze asintió. Los ojos de Raoul cambiaron del disco a él. Estudiándolo por un lardo momento.

"Debo decir que me sorprendes, Katze. Mi gente no pudo ni siquiera descubrir qué datos habían sido copiados y tú no sólo encontraste eso, sino también a dónde fueron copiados. Eso es más de lo que esperaba."

Katze sintió que se arqueaba su ceja. ¿Raoul lo había elogiado? El mismo Raoul que constantemente le daba lata a Iason por su inapropiado contacto con los impuros, ¿lo estaba elogiando? Sin embargo, se las arregló para mantener su usual, fría compostura y sólo sonrió educadamente.

"Gracias."

El blondie se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio.

"¿Y qué hay en el disco?"

"Un reporte completo de lo que encontré más otros detalles. Creí que la gente de tu departamento de cómputo podría utilizarlo."

"Seguro lo harán. ¿Algo que pueda interesarme?"

"Sólo si te gusta leer biblias técnicas"

Raoul alejó el disco sin verlo.

"¿Sabes dónde está ubicada la Terminal con esta IP? Me refiero físicamente. ¿Tanagura? ¿Algún otro lugar en Amoi? ¿Una colonia, quizá?"

"Algún lugar cercano, a juzgar por el número. Tanagura o Midas, más probablemente. Pero la ubicación exacta - No iría tan lejos."

Los labios del blondie se curvaron en una mínima sonrisa.

"Pero es posible checarlo, ¿verdad?"

Katze asintió. "Es muy fácil. Tu gente no tendrá ningún problema con ello."

"Ah." Raoul le dirigió otra larga mirada. "Pero, ¿y si prefiero que tú lo hagas? Espero que no te moleste."

_La forma de pensar de los blondies es desconocida_, el corto pensamiento atravesó la mente de Katze y lo hizo sonreír incómodamente. Raoul quería la ayuda de un mestizo porque nadie de sus propios empleados podía ayudarle. Y - eso era seguro - solamente por eso. Ahora el impuro ya no le era necesario. Entonces, ¿por qué lo quería? En cualquier caso, Katze no pudo rehusarse.

"No me molesta," musitó.

"Muy bien. ¿Cuándo puedo esperar los resultados?"

"Pronto. Mañana, quizá el día después. Pero preferiría hacerlo desde mi propia Terminal."

"Seguro,puedes hacerlo desde donde desees." Con eso, Raoul le sonrió otra vez.

Y había algo en esa sonrisa que inesperadamente preocupó a Katze. Esta vez no fue la fría, distante curvatura de los labios del blondie. Esta vez era algo más. Pero Katze no pudo decidir qué era.

Raoul era, ante todo, un científico. No un hombre de negocios, no un líder, sino un científico. Fue creado para ser uno y lo que Júpiter planeó para él funcionaba perfectamente. Las prominentes características de un científico - la necesidad de repuestas, de investigar y encontrar - corrían fuertemente por las venas de Raoul. Y era por eso que estaba tan obsesionado con sus observaciones sobre Katze.

Consideremos esto, pensó, mientras paseaba alrededor del salón la noche después de que el comerciante visitara el Centro. Lo que distinguía a la elite de las personas comunes era su perfección - cuerpo y alma. Tenían hermosos rostros, cabello de un color puro, cuerpos grandes y fuertes. Su inteligencia superaba a la del resto de la población por más de 100 puntos. Esta serie de características era artificialmente asegurada a cada elite. Sin embargo, lo que Raoul sabía mejor que nadie en Amoi, y lo que consideraba más fascinante era que estas características no eran imposibles de lograrse en nacimientos naturales. Estaban dentro del rango humano natural de variación, excepto que era en los extremos de la distribución, así que en realidad no ocurría.

Pero Katze…en muchas formas se parecía a un elite. Por algún increíble golpe de suerte debió recibir el cúmulo de genes que le dieron esta excepcional combinación de características de la elite. Si fueran dos o tres de esas cualidades no habría sido tan inusual. De vez en cuando pasaba entre los nativos de Ceres. Incluso el impuro que tenía Iason poseía el cabello de un color puro y una remarcable belleza facial. Pero más de ellas - ¿incluyendo la inteligencia? Ni siquiera los ciudadanos de Midas, cuyo nacimiento estaba casi tan controlado como el de la elite, alcanzaban tal perfección. Raoul dudó seriamente que algún otro espécimen como ese - que no fuera un elite - embelleciera este mundo.

Este descubrimiento era tan fascinante que tembló emocionado. El sólo pensar hasta dónde habría llegado Katze si hubiera crecido como un elite. En lujosos dormitorios en vez de Guardian en Ceres, si hubiera recibido la educación de un elite. Si tuviera el cabello largo, sin esa cicatriz en el rostro, mejor vestido, si comiera mejor y no fumara como chimenea (lo que definitivamente funcionaría para mejorar su insana palidez). Entonces podría haber sido tomado como un elite.

Y había algo que hizo esos dos descubrimientos aun más embelesadores.

Katze era un impuro. Un simple impuro sin ni siquiera una identificación de ciudadano. Sí, era un comerciante del mercado negro, algo poderoso en el bajo mundo, ¿y qué? Para la ley no era nadie y no significaba nada. Ni si quiera podía comprar una taza de café en una tienda normal. Alguien podía apoderarse de él y no estaría en posición de hacer nada.

Exactamente como Iason había hecho con su impuro.

Pero el mestizo de Iason no era nada excepcional y este otro…Poseer una criatura como esa. Sería casi como tener un miembro de la elite en su poder. Tan único. Tan- hermoso. Raoul volvió a estremecerse y se forzó a dejar de pensar en ello. Se sentó en el sillón, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Siempre había reprendido a Iason y ahora…Sin embargo- observó alrededor de su departamento. Últimamente el silencio empezaba a molestarlo. Las mascotas eran aburridas, seguro, pero sin ellas su departamento parecía tan vacío y los muebles eran sólo…muebles. Y después de todo, ¿qué podía detenerlo? ¿Por qué no debería hacer lo que sentía? Él era un blondie. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, especialmente con alguien que ni siquiera era un ciudadano. Sin duda Raoul no tenía en mente ninguna de esas cosas carnales que Iason hacía con Riki. No había razón para sentir culpa. Katze podría ser un impuro, pero sus cualidades eran mejores que las de muchas mascotas de la Academia. ¿De verdad podía alguien estar sorprendido con la curiosidad que Raoul sentía por él? Era natural. No había razón para abstenerse.

Sí.

El pensamiento lo calmó un poco y finalmente pudo dejarlo de lado. Posó la vista en la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio junto al sillón. Unas impresiones del contenido del disco que Katze le había dado - al final, decidió leer la biblia técnica, pero justo como había esperado, no encontró nada interesante. Todo lo que en verdad necesitaba eran aquellas dos líneas escritas en la cubierta. Y especialmente la primera lo preocupaba sobremanera.

El Embrión Especial – era el nombre de su nuevo proyecto genético. En teoría ya estaba finalizado, pero todavía tenía que ser probado. El experimento ya había empezado, veinte fetos de prueba estaban creciendo en sus incubadoras. Aun así, era demasiado pronto para decir algo. Y pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que el periodo de prueba terminara. Iason y él tenían grandes planes para este proyecto. Una nueva camada de mascotas con características completamente únicas y originales – planeaban revolucionar el mercado.

Empezarían por Tanagura, pero también consideraban varias oportunidades de exportación. Otras ciudades los aguardaban, aun inexploradas. Esperaban seducirlas con esta nueva colección. Se suponía que les traería una gran suma de dinero y por eso era mantenido como el máximo secreto en el Centro. Incluso a los patrocinadores, vestidos con una solemne discreción, les era dada la más escasa y general información.

Ahora ese máximo secreto ya no era un secreto. Raoul recordó la mirada de Iason sumamente disgustada mientras le decía las noticias. Sí, tenían un problema y la solución tenía que encontrarse rápido. Irónicamente, con esta particular dificultad Katze venía muy bien.

Cuando Iason entró al salón, Raoul ya estaba sentado en el lugar de siempre. Bebía de una copa, sus ojos estaban puestos sobre la mesa. Iason se acercó y se sentó, saludándolo con la cabeza. Había otra copa y una botella del vino favorito de Iason, Amber Delight, en la mesa. Raoul lo acercó a Iason.

"Sírvete, lo ordené para ti."

Iason le agradeció, sonriendo ante el conocimiento de Raoul sobre sus gustos. Bien, al menos no serían molestados por el atento mueble. Vació un poco de vino en la copa y se recargó en el cojín del sofá.

"¿Y sobre qué querías hablar?" preguntó, yendo directo al punto.

Raoul respiró hondo. Hubo un momento antes de que contestara.

"Lo que voy a decir quizá te parezca extraño. Especialmente porque siempre te he reprendido por tener a Riki."

Iason levantó una ceja, intrigado. "¿Qué es, Raoul?"

"Katze," dijo el otro blondie.

"¿Qué hay con Katze?"

"Él…me interesa. Parece que es muy inteligente. Fue capaz de descifrar el problema que mi equipo de elites expertos no pudo ni siquiera abordar. Él es…¿nunca has pensado que es casi como uno de nosotros?"

Iason lo estudió, considerándolo. "No, la verdad, no."

Raoul dio un quejido.

"Bien, yo lo he hecho. Y me preguntaba si..." se detuvo, dudando otra vez. "Iason, ¿crees que podrías…cedérmelo?"

"¿Cedértelo?" Iason pudo mantener la voz y el rostro serenos, pero sus palabras sonaron ridículas. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Raoul agachó la vista, posándola en la bebida azul en sus manos. Jugó con la copa.

"Aun consideras a Katze de tu propiedad, ¿no?"

"Bueno, preferiría llamarlo - mi subordinado más cercano. Ya no una propiedad."

"Pero una vez me dijiste que no cancelaste su identificación de mueble."

"Sólo porque trabajando para mí, aun la necesita. Todavía estoy suscrito como su dueño actual – porque alguien tiene que serlo, pero no tengo derechos sobre su registro. Él tiene la mayoría. Lo cambiamos así por mi propia petición."

"Ya veo," Raoul asintió pensativo. "Pero si alguien quisiera…apropiarse de él, como tú te apropiaste de Riki, lo verías como una violación a tus derechos, ¿no es así? Riki no le pertenecía a nadie, pero Katze aún te pertenece."

Iason frunció el ceño. El razonamiento de Raoul se volvía más y más interesante, pero decidió no hacer preguntas. Por ahora.

"Si lo pones así, entonces sí," admitió.

"Entonces, si alguien quisiera apropiarse de él, tendría que pedirte permiso. Tendría que pedirte que se lo cedieras."

"Eso creo. Pero Raoul, no concedería tal permiso. Katze es demasiado valioso para mí."

"Sí, lo sé," Raoul levantó los ojos hacia Iason. Su mirada era extrañamente intensa.

"Pero primero escúchame. Lo que te pido no tiene que ver con el trabajo. Tú lo posees - por completo, pero no tienes interés en su vida privada. No la utilizas. Así que es como una tierra desierta en tu posesión. Y yo, por el contrario, no estoy interesado en su trabajo. No voy a interferir en sus negocios mutuos. Mientras me pertenezca puede seguir haciendo lo que siempre ha hecho para ti. Y te aseguro que no interferirá en su desempeñó de ninguna manera. Así que mi petición no te afecta en nada."

Por un momento Iason sorbió vino en silencio, estudiando a su amigo, ahora con gran interés. Raoul se estremeció incómodamente bajo su mirada.

"Sin embargo, estoy consciente de que podría ser un serio daño par ti," añadió. "Me disculpo por pedir tan abiertamente algo de tu propiedad. Si quieres, puedo compensarte por él. Puedo ofrecerte a una mascota de una de las colecciones más nuevas del Centro."

Iason lo ignoró, seguía observando fijamente al biólogo.

"¿Para qué lo quieres, Raoul?" preguntó finalmente.

Raoul se estremeció al escuchar la esperada pregunta. ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que decir? Después de que llamara a Iason para arreglar su reunión, había considerado muchas buenas respuestas y explicaciones. Ahora no sentía conveniente usar ninguna de ellas.

"Sólo estoy interesado. Quiero…tenerlo."

"¿Y qué planeas hacer con él? Está castrado. Es demasiado grande para ser un mueble, una mascota…bueno, la simple idea está fuera de lugar."

"Lo sé, pero…Te aseguro que encontraré- un uso para él." Raoul estaba consciente de que sus palabras sonaban ridículas. Maldición, _él era _ridículo, ¿pero de qué otra manera se suponía que obtendría lo que quería? Al ver la escéptica mirada de su amigo dio un suspiro y decidió apoyarse en los hechos. "Bueno, ahora que surgió esto del hacker, creo que sería aconsejable que permaneciera cerca de mí. Después de todo, soy el principal envuelto en esto, no tú."

Iason asintió. Bien, así que era así. El día anterior, cuando Raoul le contó el resultado de la investigación de Katze, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que comerciante con sus conexiones en el mercado negro podría aportar valiosa ayuda en la investigación. Iason ya le había ordenado que dejara de lado los asuntos menos importantes y que pusiera este otro al principio de la lista.

Sin embargo…

Sun embargo, era obvio que ese no era el porqué del repentino interés de Raoul en Katze.

Vida privada, había dicho. Iason ladeó la cabeza. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"¿Piensas tener sexo con él?"

Raoul se estremeció abruptamente. Por un momento pareció ofendido. Después el enojo desapareció dejando una extraña resignación. Suspiró otra vez.

"Lo admito, lo que me dijiste sobre el sexo fue algo- tentador."

Iason sonrió, recordando sus discusiones sobre ese asunto. Había algunas de ellas. Empezando con Raoul preguntándole qué era tan especial acerca de este "asunto de sexo" que no podía resistir. Iason trataría de explicarle. Y Raoul se rehusaría a entender.

"Pero no," dijo con firmeza el biólogo. "No tengo la más mínima intención de hacer eso. Aún estoy en la firme convicción de que el sexo es altamente inapropiado para la elite. Katze…es sólo un caso fascinante. Y por su edad, prefiero a alguien de su edad que algún adolescente inmaduro. Y su castración en realidad no me molesta."

Iason lo examinó por otro momento, después rió en su delicado, altivo tono.

"Muy bien, Raoul. Si lo quieres, puedes tenerlo. Bajo una condición. Aún no te lo estoy dando. Te lo estoy…prestando. Dos meses, y veremos si su estancia contigo de verdad no afecta su trabajo. Si es así, es tuyo para siempre. Oh, y no te molestes con recompensarme. No estoy interesado en mascotas. Una es suficiente," dijo. "Tómalo como un regalo. Creo que la diversión de verlos juntos a los dos será suficiente pago para mí."

_Fin capítulo 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**En Renta**

**Por Lena**

**Traducción Kumiko Tsukishiro**

**Parte 2**

"¿¡Qué!?" Los ojos de Katze brillaron con incredulidad, sorpresa y algo más.

¿Decepción?

Iason dejó que el grito se apagara en silencio. Repetir lo que había dicho sería denigrante. Ya era bastante que se molestara en ir al tétrico departamento de Midas a decirle la noticia en persona. Sólo iba al departamento de Katze cuando era realmente necesario, principalmente por negocios, así que la visita de hoy era un inesperado gesto de respeto hacia su antiguo mueble.

Katze, sentado en el sillón al lado de él, seguía mirando a Iason como si de verdad no entendiera lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero no había duda de que había entendido. A juzgar por su reacción.

"Iason, por favor dime que estás bromeando," su voz era más baja que lo normal.

"Sabes que no estoy bromeando."

"¡Pero es ridículo! ¿Qué dices que te pidió? ¿Para qué me necesita? ¿Cómo puede pedir algo así?"

Con la última pregunta la voz del comerciante se apagó. Él podía, claro que podía. En el mundo en el que vivían un blondie podía hacer lo que quisiera. Sólo que este particular capricho era totalmente inaudito. Al menos Katze nunca antes había escuchado algo como eso.

Iason sonrió ligeramente. Era una sonrisa tan típica de Iason, el corazón de Katze se oprimió.

"Al parecer, Raoul siente un cierto--- interés por ti. Así es como lo llamó. No sé exactamente qué es lo que quiere; quizá ni el mismo lo sabe. Pero a menos que interfiera con tu trabajo para mí, no tengo ninguna objeción. Creo que deberías sentirte halagado. Después de todo, Raoul es una de las personas más poderosas de Tanagura. El hecho de que haya tomado interés por un impuro, que es muy grande para ser una mascota y castrado… Tienes la oportunidad de experimentar algo nuevo, Katze. Algo completamente nuevo." Los labios de Iason se curvaron otra vez en su característica sonrisa. "Te deseo lo mejor -- esa es otra razón de mi decisión."

Katze se estremeció. Mantuvo la cabeza agachada por un momento. Después miró a Iason y el blondie vio un duro resentimiento en sus ojos. Y traición. E ira.

"¿Por qué crees que sabes lo que es mejor para mí?" dijo con desprecio el pelirrojo. "¿Por qué tomas tal decisión por mí? Ni siquiera intentaste pedir mi opinión. Ya hace mucho tiempo desde que te pertenecí, Iason. Puedes decirle a tu blondie amigo que se joda."

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes un instante antes de que una fuerte mano cayera en su mejilla. Su cabeza fue lanzada hacia atrás por el impacto, pero cuando se enderezó otra vez, el rostro de Iason estaba inalterado.

"No te atrevas a hablar así de un blondie."

Katze sonrió para sí. Iason había reaccionado justo como había esperado.

"Y sobre lo de a quién le perteneces a mí me parece un poco diferente. Le perteneces a aquel de quien dependes, aquel que rige tu vida. Sabes perfectamente bien que me sigues perteneciendo a mí."

Katze no intentó negarlo. Lo sabía. Aunque ante la ley esta propiedad ya no tenía ningún valor-- Iason no podía castigarlo como alguien castigaría una posesión, u ordenar la disposición de su persona en una típica forma autoritaria -- aún podía usar sus influencias y enviar a Katze de regreso a las alcantarillas en un día.

Bien, Katze era su influencia más importante, pero aun era cierto que Iason podría quitarle todo si así lo quisiera.

No obstante, la posibilidad de enviarlo de regreso a las alcantarillas no era tan aterradora. Lo peor era que Katze ya no sería capaz de estar cerca de Iason. Y un lugar a los pies de Raoul era definitivamente más cercano a Iason que las alcantarillas.

Tembló y permaneció en silencio. Iason asintió.

"Me alegra que nos entendamos. Le diré a Raoul que has dado tu consentimiento. Probablemente te llamará más tarde."

Con esas palabras el blondie se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada sin decir adiós.

Katze no se movió. Se sentó, viendo fijamente un punto en el piso cuando la puerta se cerró tras su antiguo dueño. Y quince minutos después. Y media hora después. Su mente sólo repetía un pensamiento. Iason lo había regalado. ¡Iason lo había regalado a alguien más!

----------------------------

Otra media hora pasó cuando fue asustado por el timbre del comunicador. Se levantó y contestó la llamada mecánicamente. Se estremeció al ver el hermoso rostro que apareció en la pantalla.

"Katze, Iason me dijo que ya sabes sobre nuestra decisión," dijo tranquilamente el blondie. "En ese caso quiero que te mudes a mi departamento esta noche. Toma sólo las cosas más importantes, después tendrás tiempo de empacar el resto."

Cuánta seguridad en su voz. 'Ya sabes sobre nuestra decisión.' Perfecto.

"Raoul," Katze empezó cuidadosamente, sin saber si se dirigió a Raoul propiamente. Ahora que… ahora el blondie podía exigir algo diferente. 'Sr. Am'… 'Amo'. Mas al parecer Raoul no tenía ninguna objeción. "Raoul, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

El rostro de Raoul se oscureció. "Lo que quiera no es de tu incumbencia."

Cómo demonios no va a serlo, quiso decir, pero se contuvo.

"Al menos me gustaría saber qué esperar."

El blondie permaneció callado un momento, como si no estuviera seguro de qué responder. Aclaró su garganta. "No te mortifiques con eso. Pronto descubrirás lo que debes esperar. No tienes que preocuparte. No te quitaré tu autonomía."

"¿Estás seguro que soy yo a quien necesitas?" Katze encontró difícil hablar. No siquiera sabía si 'necesitas' era la palabra correcta. "Puedo ofrecerte la más costosa, más exótica mascota de…"

"Es suficiente," interrumpió el blondie algo molesto. "No seas ridículo, Katze."

Cierto. Katze sonrió amargamente tras su vacía expresión. En un reflejo había intentado convencer a Raoul con un argumento que siempre funcionaba. Sólo que funcionaba con cualquiera menos con Raoul. ¿Por qué querría el blondie a una mascota que muy probablemente viniera de su propia colección? Y todas las otras mascotas que Katze comerciaba en el mercado eran de una incomparable peor calidad que aquellas del Centro.

"Lo siento," musitó, sintiéndose estúpido. "Es sólo que no puedo creer que…"

Raoul sonrió con extraña amargura. "Entonces es mejor que lo creas."

Katze tragó saliva, alentándose a si mismo. Tenía que intentarlo. Había fallado con Iason, pero quizá ahora lo conseguiría.

"Raoul, lo que sea que vaya a ser, por favor, considéralo otra vez. No quiero. No quiero pertenecerle a nadie, no quiero vivir en un lugar diferente a donde vivo ahora. No quiero que nadie me obligue a cambiar mi vida."

Observó cuidadosamente la reacción de Raoul. Como siempre -- fue casi imperceptible. Los adorables labios del biólogo sólo se apretaron un poco.

"Entonces no es tu día de suerte. No voy a discutirlo más. Será mejor que empieces a empacar. Te veo en la noche. Oh, y Katze, trae contigo tu antigua identificación de muble."

Con esas palabras Raoul se desconectó, dejando a Katze aturdido, congelado en su sitio, sus labios abiertos, sin habla.

----------------------------

El auto avanzaba uniformemente por las calles de Tanagura. Katze bajó la ventanilla para dejar que el humo saliera y dio un vistazo a una avenida perfectamente ordenada. La ciudad de la elite. Quien aquí, en Amoi, era casi omnipotente. Quien mantenía a otras personas como una propiedad y las usaba a su voluntad. Había estado construyendo su posición por muchos años, incluso había empezado a pensar que significaba algo, que las personas lo respetaban. Y todas esas ilusiones habían sido completamente destruidas en sólo un momento.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo imaginaba Raoul que Katze continuaría su trabajo si lo privaba de la herramienta principal de su oficio -- su terminal? ¿Y qué quería ese bastardo en primer lugar?

Estacionó el auto enfrente de la puerta lateral de uno de los rascacielos de Eos. Estaba acostumbrado a evitar las entradas principales, y eso fue lo que hizo ahora. Tomó una pequeña mochila del asiento trasero y salió del coche.

Como su viejo número de identificación nunca había sido cancelado, aun podía entrar libremente a Eos. Era una de las razones por las que Iason lo había dejado en los registros. Ahora que lo pienso, meditó Katze mientras el ascensor lo llevaba hasta el último piso, nunca he dejado de ser un mueble.

Raoul no vivía en el mismo edificio que Iason. Eos consistía de unas pocas torres principales cuyos penthouses estaban ocupados por unos pocos de los blondies más importantes. Raoul era uno de ellos. En el penthouse ya sabían de su llegada. El sistema de seguridad notificó a la casa cuando Katze puso su mano sobre el escáner del elevador y escogió el piso de su destino. Se sorprendió de que la computadora lo aceptara al primer intento. Estaba preparado para hacer una llamada y arreglar las cosas. Aparentemente Raoul ya se había ocupado de ello. Nunca dudó que Katze iría---y se quedaría--- ese hijo de perra.

Y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Raoul lo estaba esperándolo en el recibidor, no el mueble.

"Ya llegaste," habló despreocupadamente el blondie, como si darles la bienvenida en su departamento a mestizos castrados fuera su entretenimiento diario. "Sígueme. Te mostraré tu habitación."

----------------------------

"¿Una terminal?" Katze miraba perplejo el enorme panel de la computadora en la pared opuesta de la habitación.

"¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? ¿No es lo que necesitas para tu trabajo?"

Movió la vista al blondie.

"Prometí que no interferiría con tu trabajo. No estaba mintiendo."

"¿Y por eso trajiste todo esto aquí?"

Raoul se encogió de hombros. "¿Cuál es el gran problema?"

Cierto. Para un blondie de su posición no era un 'gran' problema. Ni costoso. Ningún esfuerzo.

"Puedes descargar aquí tus archivos. No voy a verlos. En cualquier caso, puedes protegerlos con una contraseña."

"De todas formas lo haría," murmuró Katze. "Siempre lo hago." Entornó los ojos y, pensativo, los enfocó en el blondie. "¿Qué quieres de mí, Raoul?"

Raoul respondió su mirada. De repente cruzó los brazos, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de Katze.

"Desearía saberlo." La respuesta fue tranquila. El blondie miró al comerciante por encima de su hombro, estudiando la expresión de su rostro. Lo que encontró en él fue ira. "Estás molesto porque te alejé de las alas de Iason, ¿verdad?"

Katze abrió la boca, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo responder. No había esperado que Raoul fuera tan directo. Ni que diera en el blanco a la primera.

"Estás muy apegado a él, ¿huh? Quizá lo amas," había burla, pero también amargura en la voz del blondie. "Pero verás, ni tú ni yo le importamos. Él tiene a ese impuro y no importa lo que hagas, siempre serás el segundo preferido. ¿Sirve de algo que te pegues a él de esa manera?"

Eso sonó raro. Sonó como si Raoul quisiera molestar a Katze, molestarse a si mismo. Como si estuviera sacando sus propios pesares con esas palabras. Katze lo odió en ese momento. Lo odiaba por lo que había dicho. Pero sobre todo -- porque tenía razón.

"Entonces decidiste buscar consuelo en otro impuro," espetó enojado.

Raoul redujo el espacio entre ellos de un solo paso. De pronto su cara estuvo a pocas pulgadas de la de Katze.

"No," dijo. "No es eso lo que quise decir." Se volvió a alejar y añadió. "Desempaca. La cena es en una hora y media en el vestíbulo. Te necesitaré después de eso."

Katze tembló al pensar lo que podría ser esa necesidad. Y una vez más -- cuando la puerta se cerró tras el blondie.

----------------------------

La noche, mientras se revelaba, era una noche de sorpresas. Primero la terminal, ahora…

Katze miraba fijamente el tablero de ajedrez, pasmado. Luego movió la vista hacia Raoul, quien estaba sentado frente a él.

"Asumo que puedes jugarlo," habló el blondie.

"No he jugado por mucho tiempo. Y la verdad es que difícilmente he jugado."

"Está bien. Recordarás. Me alegra no tener que desperdiciar tiempo enseñándote."

Reo, el mueble de Raoul, se acercó a la mesa, moviéndose silenciosamente como un fantasma. Empezó a disponer los postres, intentando ser tan imperceptible como fuera posible. Frutas, pastel, vino… Katze los veía, recordando la deliciosa cena. El chico acomodó el último platillo, hizo una reverencia y desapareció. El comerciante suspiró para sí. El típico destino de un mueble. Ser extremadamente útiles mientras son escasamente visibles.

"Sírvete," dijo Raoul, acomodando los peones blancos en el tablero. Katze se estiró para agarrar los negros.

"No, gracias, no tengo hambre. Quizá más tarde."

Perdió muy rápido el primer juego. Raoul no tenía absolutamente ningún problema derrotándolo. Durante el segundo, lentamente empezó a recordar trucos y estrategias. El tercero les llevó una hora y casi terminaba en empate. Ganó el cuarto juego. Sí, tenía los peones blancos. Sí, fue un gran esfuerzo y usó un pequeño descuido de Raoul.

El blondie sonrió viendo desaparecer a su rey negro del tablero. Se recargó en el sofá. Parecía contento.

"Es bueno saber que puedes ser un digno competidor para mí. Especialmente si es sólo el primer día." La sonrisa se amplió.

Katze lo veía incrédulo. ¿El blondie estaba contento por haber perdido?

"¿Estás sorprendido?"

"Cuando Iason me dijo sobre tu… petición, nunca se me ocurrió que jugaría ajedrez aquí."

"¿Eso es tan extraño? Eres inteligente, Katze, demasiado inteligente para tus orígenes. Tal vez tan inteligente como los miembros de la elite. Siempre pensé que Iason estaba exagerando fanfarroneando tanto sobre ti. Pero entonces te vi en acción."

"¿Intentas decirme que fuiste encantado por mi intelecto?" Katze no pudo reprimir que una pequeña risita escapara de su garganta.

"Entre otras cosas, sí. Creo que es natural. Como un elite e intelectual, valoro la superioridad mental. El hecho de que un mestizo pueda ser tan inteligente es muy--- interesante para mí."

"Creí que estarías interesado en otras cosas."

"¿Qué cosas?" la cara de Raoul era perfectamente inexpresiva, pero su voz sostenía un asomo de desafío.

"Creo que sabes lo que quiero decir."

El blondie sonrió.

"¿Pensaste que podría querer realizar algunas…actividades sexuales contigo? De veras Katze, ¿crees que es tan común entre la elite el dormir con criaturas inferiores?"

Katze no respondió. No sabía cómo. Por supuesto, nunca se había considerado a él mismo como objeto de interés sexual. Ni de un elite, ni de nadie más. No se atrevería. Pero con la sugerencia de Iason de 'posible nueva experiencia', ¿qué se suponía debía pensar? Probablemente el tratar con Iason había distorsionado su percepción de la elite, ya que no recordaba que la mayoría de los hijos de Júpiter se rebajaran a involucrarse en el sexo.

Raoul se puso serio.

"Admito que también estoy interesado en más…cosas físicas."

Katze frunció el ceño. Así que, después de todo, tenía razón. Aquí vamos.

"Estoy castrado, Raoul. No puedo imaginar cómo podría ser usado. No puedo jugar conmigo, y tú dijiste que no querías jugar conmigo. ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres ver a una de tus mascotas jodiendo al castrado?"

"No tengo mascotas. Las vendí todas hace un par de años."

Katze levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

"Me harté de ellas."

"En ese caso no entiendo," murmuró.

Raoul no contestó. Estuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Finalmente: "Quiero verte, Katze. Desvístete."

Katze se heló. Por un momento sólo miró fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

"Puedo asegurarte que no hay nada interesante en mi cuerpo. Definitivamente tienes mejores cosas que hacer que ver impuros castrados sin ropa."

"Deja que _yo _decida qué es interesante para mí y qué no lo es. Por favor, haz lo que dije." La voz del blondie no perdió nada de su tranquilidad.

Katze permaneció inmóvil en su lugar. ¿Y qué se suponía debía hacer? ¿Ponerse de pie y quitarse la ropa? ¿Porque un blondie quería que lo hiciera? Sabía que sería más razonable. Y lo más fácil. Pero simplemente no podía. No siquiera podía imaginarse haciéndolo.

"¿Y qué si me niego?"

"Entonces, me temo que tendré que obligarte."

La mandíbula de Katze se contrajo.

"¿Quieres usar la fuerza contra alguien tan inteligente?"

"Preferiría evitarlo, pero lo haré si es necesario."

"Bueno, en ese caso," presionó sus labios en una torcida sonrisa. "Creo que tendrás que hacerlo por ti mismo, porque no puedo imaginar a tu mueble forzándome a nada."

Molestar a Raoul lo complacía. Al menos con lo que podía. Recordaba lo delgado que era el mueble del blondie. El chico no tenía más de dieciséis y no tendría oportunidad en un combate directo contra un hombre como Katze. Los ojos de Raoul se abrieron. Y entonces, en menos de un segundo, estaba sobre Katze, jalándolo hacia arriba y empujándolo fuertemente. Por un instante toda la visión del comerciante fue borrosa, luego algo duro se estampó contra su espalda, sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Sólo la perfecta cara de Raoul permanecía sobre él, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero aun tranquilo. Y tal vez eso era lo más atemorizante.

"Creo que todavía no entiendes tu situación, Katze," dijo el blondie. "Ahora estás aquí conmigo, no importa lo que puedas pensar de eso. Quizá ante tus ojos mi autoridad no es tan fuerte como la de Iason, pero no me importa. Exijo respeto. Y cuando te digo que hagas algo, lo haces."

Dolió. Los dedos de Raoul agarrándolo apretadamente de los hombros, presionándolo contra la pared. Las palabras de Raoul poniéndolo firmemente en su lugar, humillándolo. Dolía y repentinamente lo hicieron enojar.

"Jódete, blondie."

Las palabras fueron más rápidas de lo que pudo pensar. Así como su mano que de pronto estaba agarrando la muñeca de Raoul, torciéndola y empujándola en una forma muy bien practicada. Fue sólo un parpadeo -- el blondie dio una voltereta frente a sus ojos y cayó de un pesado golpe en el suelo. Katze se aprovechó del momento y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, tendiendo los brazos del blondie sobre la alfombra.

Y sólo entonces entró en pánico.

El blondie lo miraba fijamente desde abajo, la hermosa cara se contrajo en una expresión del más puro shock. Aw, mierda, ¿qué había hecho?

"L…Lo siento, Raoul," tartamudeó, "no creí que pudiera…lo siento."

No pensaste en absoluto, imbécil. Bien, ahora el blondie lo mataría. Y tendría todo el derecho de hacerlo. Diablos, ¿qué le había pasado para comportarse como un completo idiota? Los miembros de la elite odiaban tener su orgullo pisoteado. Especialmente por alguien tan bajo como él.

El shock desapareció rápidamente de la cara de Raoul, dando paso a una amenazadora mirada. Los ojos del biólogo se entornaron peligrosamente.

"Sabes algunos trucos, ¿eh?"

Y esa mirada estuvo seguida por una malvada curvatura de labios. No era una sonrisa, era más como enseñar los dientes, pero no era la furia que Katze había esperado. Era…casi la misma expresión que había visto en la cara del blondie cuando ganó el juego de ajedrez. Sólo que esta vez más predatoria.

Empezaba a levantarse, liberando al blondie de su agarre, cuando de pronto hubo el sonido de pasos apresurados viniendo desde la cocina. Sus ojos se movieron en esa dirección. Reo se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, con un plato y una esponja en las manos, su mirada aterrorizada.

"¡Amo Raoul!"

Raoul gruñó, y con el rabillo del ojo Katze notó que la cara del Blondie cambiaba otra vez, esta vez en la altiva, 'exijo-respeto', reservada para sirvientes. Lo cual era difícil, considerando que estaba tendido en la alfombra sometido por otro hombre -- y un impuro.

Katze tenía que admitirlo – ver el esfuerzo del blondie para mantenerse autoritario era invaluable. "Todo está bien, Reo," dijo Raoul en su voz dominante. "Sólo estoy teniendo algo de…ejercicio aquí con Katze. Regresa a tu trabajo."

Por un momento el mueble seguía ahí parado, helado, con la boca abierta, los ojos abiertos y sin parpadear, su rostro daba una mirada algo tonta. Luego hizo una insegura reverencia y regresó a la cocina.

"Genial. Te las arreglaste para hacerme ver ridículo frente a mi mueble," espetó el blondie. Movió la vista hacia Katze y lo miró con desaprobación. "¿Lo encuentras divertido?"

Katze se estremeció, dándose cuenta de que además estaba haciendo una mueca. Maldición.

"Lo siento, no quise---"

No pudo terminar la oración. El blondie se movió tan rápido que Katze no tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que estaba pasando. Era como una avalancha cayendo sobre él, volviéndolo una floja, indefensa muñeca de trapo mientras el mundo bailaba alrededor de él. Y en el siguiente momento su espalda estaba atrapada en el suelo y Raoul estaba sobre él, justo como él había estado sobre el blondie hacía un minuto.

Forcejeó abruptamente una y otra vez, pero Raoul lo mantuvo fácilmente en su lugar.

"Bien, ¿cómo se siente estar ahí abajo?" el biólogo sonrió malévolamente. "Quizá yo no sé trucos, pero aprendo muy rápido, ¿sabes? Y la diferencia entre tú y yo es que tú puedes tirarme, pero no puedes mantenerme abajo. Y yo claro que puedo."

Sin embargo, Raoul lo admitió en silencio, _tenía _que usar la fuerza para hacerlo. _Sintió _los esfuerzos de Katze por liberarse. Nunca había usado la fuerza contra una persona ordinaria -- nunca tuvo la necesidad, pero sabía que la fuerza de los humanos era difícilmente notable para un elite. Así que -- para un no elite Katze debía ser fuerte, bastante fuerte. Genial. Raoul lo añadió a la lista de las características sobresalientes del comerciante con no poca satisfacción. Y también hizo una nota mental de ser cuidadoso al tratar con Katze en el futuro. Soltó al mestizo y se puso de pie, vigilándolo todo el tiempo.

"Levántate."

El comerciante lo hizo, levantándose lentamente, de mala gana, como esperando lo que vendría después. Bien, no estaba equivocado. Raoul le dio una mirada altanera.

"Ahora. Creo que he probado mi punto. Así que, a menos que tengas más argumentos para usar en mi contra, ¿podemos por favor proceder con lo que nos quedamos cuando fuimos interrumpidos?"

Nada. Silencio. Los ojos ámbar lo miraban con furia.

"Desvístete," ordenó Raoul.

Katze mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo mientras se quitaba lentamente la ropa. Cruzó su vista con la de Raoul. Sus movimientos eran toscos, asexuales, y el blondie estaba seguro de que lo hacía apropósito.

¿Quieres mostrarme lo poco interesante que eres? Los labios de Raoul se torcieron en una irónica mueca.

El pelirrojo se deshizo de su pantalón y dudó sobre la última pieza de su atavío.

"Eso también," indicó Raoul.

"No tiene sentido."

Se dirigió al mestizo y tomó su barbilla, sujetándola con fuerza.

"Déjame a mí decidir," dijo lentamente. "Quítatelo."

Por un instante los ojos de Katze cambiaron a unas estrechas ranuras. Retrocedió y rápidamente bajó la blanca pieza por sus caderas. No intentó cubrirse, pero apretó los labios, formando un torcido arco y los músculos de su mandíbula se contrajeron en una expresión de ahogada furia.

Raoul movió la vista lentamente por el cuerpo de Katze. No estaba decepcionado. El comerciante era flaco, de acuerdo, pero le iba sorprendentemente bien. Los músculos de sus brazos y estómago eran perfectamente visibles aun cuando sus manos caían holgadamente a sus costados. A Raoul le gustaba. Sintió su mano elevarse hacia el brazo del mestizo y lo tocó, completamente preparado para defenderse en caso de que Katze tuviera alguna estúpida idea en mente. Pero Katze no hizo nada, sólo se estremeció cuando los dedos de Raoul rozaron su hombro. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, tenso bajo aquel toque.

"Estás tremendamente pálido," comentó Raoul. Era cierto. La piel de Katze era muy blanca. Incluso más blanca que la de Raoul. "Demasiada nicotina, cafeína y noches sin dormir frente a la pantalla, supongo."

"Ese es mi problema, ¿no te parece?"

"Ya no más. No voy a permitir que te desgastes de esa manera."

"Creí que habías dicho algo sobre no interferir con mi trabajo."

"No estoy interfiriendo con tu trabajo. Estoy cuidando de tu bienestar."

Los músculos de la barbilla de Katze hicieron su corto baile otra vez, pero lo que fuera que el comerciante tuviera que decir, lo guardó para sí. Ostentosamente, Raoul movió hacia abajo la vista, hacia la ingle del impuro. Sabía qué debía esperar, pero aun así quería ver.

En el caso de los muebles, la castración era más complicada que en los animales. Remover sus testículos no era una solución ya que alteraba su sistema hormonal y podía resultar fatal para su apariencia -- y nadie quería eso. Por consiguiente, sus testículos no eran removidos, eran modificados para que sólo produjeran hormonas, pero no espermas. Así que técnicamente los muebles seguían siendo completamente hombres, pero estériles.

Y eran desmembrados -- por supuesto, las mascotas tenían que estar perfectamente a salvo con ellos.

Esta alteración aun tenía otro efecto. Después de tal modificación los muchachos eran absolutamente incapaces de alcanzar la terminación sexual. También sus necesidades sexuales eran alteradas. Lo que era bueno, ya que no sufrían de deseos que no podían ser cumplidos.

En su vida, Raoul había visto a unos cuantos muebles desnudos. Un área del Centro era responsable de llevar a cabo las modificaciones y algunas veces él las inspeccionaba. Pero por supuesto que nunca había visto a ninguna de ellas como a esta. Nunca con otra clase de interés que no fuera profesional. Había estado algo asustado por su reacción al ver la mutilación de Katze, pero cuando miró la ingle del mestizo no se sintió asqueado. Al contrario, de repente se dio cuenta que esta obvia evidencia de la imperfección del comerciante era, en alguna perversa forma…gratificante. Le recordaba su propia superioridad. Igual que…

En un reflejo, movió su mano a la cara de Katze y cogió los mechones que cubrían la cicatriz de su mejilla. El comerciante se sacudió tratando de escapar, pero Raoul tomó su barbilla y la sujetó firmemente.

"Quédate quieto."

"Por favor, no. Déjame." Por primera vez la voz del impuro estaba titubeando.

"Quiero verla."

Soltó el rostro de Katze y el comerciante ya no intentó moverse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Raoul puso el velo rojo detrás de la oreja. Estudió cuidadosamente la pálida mejilla. Por primera vez pudo ver la cicatriz completamente expuesta y por más tiempo que un parpadeo. Iba desde la línea de la mandíbula de Katze, pasando por su barbilla hasta la oreja. No, no era desagradable. De alguna forma, Iason se las había arreglado para marcar al impuro sin hacer que la cicatriz lo desfigurara. Tal vista le dio a Raoul la misma clase de placer que sintió cuando vio la ingle de Katze. Y algo más vino a su mente, haciéndolo sonreír. Sin esta cicatriz Katze no habría sido el mismo Katze -- el hombre del mercado negro. Pasó sus dedos a lo largo de la rugosa superficie de aquel desperfecto. El comerciante tembló.

"Bien," murmuró Raoul suavemente, sin saber a quién fueron dichas esas palabras.

¿Por qué diablos se estaba sintiendo así? ¿Por qué no le molestaban esos defectos tan obvios? Había tomado una propiedad mutilada, la había pedido él mismo, y disfrutaba viéndola. ¿Estaba tan desesperado como para conformarse con una imperfecta comodidad? Pero no, pudo tomar una mascota. Pero no quería una mascota.

Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta, Raoul cerró rápidamente aquel pensamiento.

Dejó que su mano cayera en el pálido pecho y se movió lentamente alrededor de Katze. Sus dedos rozaron despreocupadamente un pezón y se deslizó por sobre el brazo de Katze hacia su espalda. Raoul examinó los anchos, angulosos hombros, enfocándose en la delgada cintura, y después cambiando la vista más abajo. Su mano quería moverse más lejos, ir hacia esas delgadas nalgas, tocarlas…pero suprimió ese deseo. Algo malo estaba pasando en su ingle. De repente se sintió muy incómoda y apretada. Maldición, no debería ser así.

Separó su mano abruptamente y desvió la mirada.

"Puedes vestirte," su voz fue ahogada y cortante.

Se alejó de prisa, se sentó en el sillón y alcanzó la copa de vino para cubrir su agitación. La distancia hizo que la tensión se calmara y se permitió ver a Katze otra vez, mientras el mestizo recogía su ropa precipitadamente.

"¿Tienes trabajo para hoy?" preguntó.

"Irrumpir en mi propia computadora, descargar aquí los archivos, unos pocos asuntos menores que atender," la respuesta fue plana, recitada con la rigidez de una máquina contestadora.

"¿Cuánto te tomará?"

"Cerca de dos horas. Creo. Entrar y encargarme de los asuntos. Descargar probablemente llevará toda la noche, pero no me es muy necesario ahora."

"¿Rastreaste la guarida de nuestro hacker?"

Los dedos de Katze, ocupados en el cierre de la camisa, se detuvieron momentáneamente mientras dirigía la vista a Raoul. Durante toda la noche el blondie no había mencionado una palabra acerca del hacker, así que el repentino cambio de tema era sorprendente.

"Lo hice. Pero no es su guarida. Chequé la relación que devolvió la computadora. Es un club en Midas. Llamado Virtual Ecstasy."

Había encontrado más sobre el club, pero en este momento no sentía ganas de compartirlo con Raoul. ¿Quién querría platicar, habiendo sido forzado hace un instante a quitarse la ropa y siendo examinado como un animal? Pero el blondie no parecía muy interesado.

"Nunca esperé que fuera fácil,"murmuró bajo su respiración.

"Nunca es fácil. Ningún hacker en sus facultades mentales usaría su propia terminal para hacer un gran número."

Raoul sonrió. "Supongo que debería confiar en ti sobre eso."

Y eso fue todo. El blondie se levantó, la copa de vino seguía en su mano.

"Muy bien. Eres libre de hacer tu trabajo. Y en dos horas te espero en mi habitación."

Katze se engarrotó abruptamente, estaba medio inclinado, con el suéter en las manos. Sus dedos apretaban convulsivamente la gruesa pieza de fábrica.

"Demasiado para joder a la criatura inferior."

Raoul se frenó irritado. "¿Quién dijo algo sobre joderte?"

Katze lucía congelado y completamente pasmado mientras el blondie se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su recámara. La puerta se deslizó, abriéndose. Se detuvo en el umbral y volteó hacia atrás, como si acabara de recordar algo.

"Y trae tu identificación. Intento ponértela."

Y con eso desapareció tras la puerta.

----------------------------

Su mano estaba temblando ligeramente cuando prendió el encendedor. Prendió el cigarro e inhaló profundamente. Al menos con humo en su boca y el fulgor de la pantalla en su cara se sentía más en casa.

Dos horas. ¡Era muy poco! Maldito Raoul con sus malditos caprichos. Tomó la mayor parte de su tarde y ahora también pretendía tomar su noche. No es que el juego de ajedrez fuera algo desagradable, Katze tenía que admitirlo. Siempre le habían gustado los juegos mentales. Si no fuera por la situación, podría haber sido divertido. Si no fuera por la situación.

Puso sus manos en el teclado y forzó sus pensamientos a centrarse en el trabajo.

Irrumpir en su terminal era fácil. La computadora estaba estrictamente protegida desde el exterior, pero Katze se había dejado una puerta de entrada. Alguien podía obtener acceso a sus archivos con poco esfuerzo-- si alguien supiera que la entrada existía. Nadie sabía y Katze estaba seguro que nadie se daría cuenta sin su directo reconocimiento. Le tomó diez minutos entrar -- por supuesto, incluso la puerta estaba propiamente protegida.

Empezó una descarga automática de los archivos, empezando con su carpeta personal. Sabía que ahí le esperaban nuevas órdenes. No había tenido tiempo de atenderlas antes de la inquietante visita de Iason. Y después simplemente no pudo concentrarse en nada más que su infierno personal.

Un contador mostró ocho horas para que la descarga estuviera completa. Odiaba la idea de copiar sus archivos a otra terminal, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Se consoló a sí mismo con que pronto podría borrar las copias. Lo que fuera que Raoul tramara, se aburriría en un mes como máximo. Sólo tenía que hacerlo. Pronto se daría cuenta que Katze no podía darle la satisfacción que esperaba. Porque, ¿cómo podía Katze satisfacer a alguien?

Se giró en su silla y deslizó su mirada por su nueva habitación. No era nada espectacular. Le recordaba su propio cuarto en la casa de Iason. Probablemente eso fuera -- una habitación para muebles. Katze hizo una mueca ante ese pensamiento. Sin embargo, la terminal era uno de los modelos más recientes -- y eso era lo más importante. El resto de los muebles eran austeros -- un solo ropero, un pequeño buró al lado del monitor de la terminal, unos pocos estantes vacíos en la pared y una angosta cama. Afortunadamente la habitación tenía su propio baño, lo que le daba a Katze una sensación de privacidad. Había una cafetera eléctrica en el buró. Y dos cajas de metal -- típicas para guardar té y café. Gracioso, y Raoul dijo algo sobre sus malos hábitos.

Se giró nuevamente y miró la pantalla. Ah, ya estaba. Abrió su bandeja de entrada y vio seis órdenes sin atender -- una de ellas totalmente nueva, sólo hacía una hora.

Mordiendo el filtro del cigarrillo, empezó a asignar las tareas. Un transporte de mascotas a Laocón. Ordenaron veinte de la oferta que Katze les había enviado, aceptaron el precio… muy bien. Checó el horario de sus hombres. Han. El tipo amaba los viajes espaciales. Dejémoslo tener ese placer.

Otro transporte -- a Nycoss, una ciudad lejana de Amoi. Un gran cargamento de chips ilegales de computadora. ¿Qué tal Daryl?

Continuó así por un rato hasta que llegó al último mensaje. Lo leyó rápidamente. Una orden de Accelerator, una cantidad bastante grande. El precio era razonable -- normalmente Katze habría presionado al cliente para que pagara más, pero no tenía ganas de esos jueguitos en este momento. La tarea era fácil, no parecía representar ningún peligro. Y no requería dejar la ciudad -- la orden venía de Midas. Katze vio el nombre en el registro. ¿Por qué no? Riki el Oscuro….

Ya eran dos meses desde que Riki dejó de trabajar en el almacén. Por orden de Iason.

Katze recordaba aquel día cuando -- un poco por rencor, un poco por pena -- le dijo al chico que debería considerarse afortunado. Ya que Iason estaba corriendo un gran riesgo al tenerlo, que su posición se encontraba amenazada.

Algunas veces se preguntaba si debía odiar a Riki. El chico tenía todo lo que Katze siempre había querido-- y no lo apreciaba. Por qué… si Iason asentara sus sentimientos correctamente, Katze le habría mostrado lo que significa ser amado.

Sonrió amargamente bajo su respiración. Mírate. Mira lo que estás pensando, aun ahora, cuando te vendió tan fácilmente. Y por supuesto, Iason nunca sentiría por él-- ¿Para qué querría una mutilada, anticuada propiedad?

Pero no, Katze no odiaba a Riki. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría odiar al chico? Con ese brillo en él, con su vigor y mente ingeniosa. El mocoso irradiaba un tan increíble encanto, que Katze podía entender muy bien por qué Iason lo amaba. Porque Iason sí amaba a Riki. Katze no podía dejar de tenerle afecto.

Y… ¿Riki de verdad odiaba tanto estar con Iason? Desde esa plática con Katze algo cambió entre esos dos. El chico estaba tomando su cautiverio mucho mejor. Incluso parecía que Iason y él empezaban a llevarse mejor. E Iason…. Iason hizo más concesiones a su mascota. Como esta orden de darle más responsabilidades en el trabajo, de dejarle realizar algunos encargos. Los más seguros y en el lugar, pero aun así.

Y así Riki ya estaba de regreso en el mercado negro. Lo estaba haciendo bien. Algunas personas inclusive ya habían empezado a llamarlo Riki el Oscuro otra vez…

Los pensamientos de Katze fueron interrumpidos por un zumbido en la puerta. Katze caminó hacia ella y presionó el botón para que se abriera. Reo estaba en el umbral. Cargando un bulto de ropa blanca en sus manos.

"El Amo Raoul me ordenó traerle sus pijamas," ofreció el chico. "También me pidió recordarle que tenía su tiempo hasta la media noche."

Viendo la cara de Reo Katze entendió que el chaval no tenía idea de lo que trataba la orden. Y era lo mejor. Lo último que necesitaba era un mueble de quince años tratándolo como una mascota.

"Gracias." Tomó el bulto de las manos del joven.

El muchacho lo estuvo viendo con curiosidad por otro momento, como considerando si decir algo -- quizá hacer algunas preguntas… Pero no lo hizo, y Katze definitivamente no iba a ayudarlo. Así que sólo esperó en silencio, viendo al muchacho severamente. Finalmente el mueble inclinó su cuerpo en una habitual reverencia y se retiró de la puerta.

"Buenas noches, señor."

"Buenas noches."

Katze cerró la puerta aliviado y se recargó en ella. Katze vio las prendas en sus manos. Entonces, al menos sabía que Raoul no lo quería desnudo en su habitación. Qué buena noticia. Aventó las pijamas en la cama y regresó a la computadora.

Pasó algo de tiempo arreglando los encuentros, enviando y recibiendo mensajes. Hasta que todo estuvo arreglado. Mierda. Alcanzó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió, buscando nerviosamente las carpetas descargadas. Aún había mucho que podía hacer. Por ejemplo enviar algunas ofertas. O intentar negociar mejores precios con algunos de los comerciantes. O… por supuesto que nada de eso era muy urgente, pero normalmente lo haría esta noche, sin tener que esperar a mañana. Trabajaría hasta las tres o cuatro de la mañana, pero lo haría. Maldito Raoul.

Inhalando el humo abrió uno de los archivos. Raoul podía esperar un poco. No debería esperar que Katze dócilmente corriera hacia él a su más mínimo capricho. Pero cuando miró la pantalla e intentó leer un pequeño recuadro en ella, se confundió todo. Sus pensamientos estaban escapando de él. Dirigiéndose al perturbador futuro.

¡Maldición, estaba desvariando!

Quizá sería mejor ir. Ir y descubrir qué le estaba esperando. Entre más rápido lo supiera, mejor para sus tensos nervios. Con un brusco, rápido movimiento destrozó el recién encendido cigarrillo en el cenicero, tomó la pijama y de dirigió al baño.

Quince minutos después Katze se encontraba frente al enorme espejo del baño, mirando su reflejo. La pijama era huanga, el corte simple y elegante -- larga parte inferior, mangas, blusa con capucha con un cierre enfrente. La tela era suave en su piel. Así, tenía que admitir que le gustaba cómo se le veía. Le gustaría más si su piel no fuera tan pálida contra la ropa. Rió mordazmente a su propia cara en el espejo. Genial. Raoul estaría feliz de verlo así.

Ya pasaban cinco después de la media noche cuando -- de regreso en la habitación -- dio un último vistazo a la pantalla. La descarga esta procediendo a su propio paso lento, así que sólo apagó el monitor y se dirigió a la puerta. En el último momento recordó algo. Alcanzó su mochila y sacó una pulsera gruesa de metal.

La observó por un instante, sintiendo un extraño calambre en su garganta. Había unos cuantos signos grabados en el metal. Su número de identificación. Sí, tiempo de convertirse en propiedad de alguien más, amigo.

----------------------------

La puerta se deslizó abriéndose cuando Katze puso su mano en el escáner. Raoul no se levantó, estaba sentado en el sillón con una laptop en su regazo y sólo levantó la cabeza para saludar a Katze con la mirada.

"Ah, aquí estás," lo recibió vivamente el biólogo. "Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo." Incluso estaba sonriendo un poco y esta sonrisa de repente enfureció a Katze. ¿Qué pensaba el maldito blondie? ¿Que ser simpático lo engañaría? ¿Que Katze sonreiría en respuesta? Alguien estaba siendo herido aquí y el cabrón estaba oh-tan-feliz.

Se movió por la habitación, instintivamente haciendo una comparación con la de Iason. Ésta parecía… más cálida. Un poco pasada de moda, con muebles de madera. Incluso había un estante con libros obsoletos, y Katze se preguntó si el blondie de verdad los usaba o sólo eran una decoración.

Y claro, la mitad de la recámara estaba ocupada por una cama gigante.

Raoul ya estaba vestido para dormir. O mejor dicho, desvestido. Vestido de no más que unos holgados pantalones blancos, similares a los de Katze, pero hechos de una costosa tela de seda. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba desnuda y Katze tragó saliva ante aquella vista. Bien, Raoul _era _hermoso. Mucho más de lo que Katze había visto y apreciado cada vez que se encontraba con el blondie, nunca había estado tan consciente de ello como ahora. Anchos, perfectamente cincelados brazos y pecho, estómago firme, cabello dorado cayendo en ondas en la piel de porcelana de sus hombros. El cabello llevó la atención de Katze de vuelta al rostro de Raoul y el comerciante estaba asombrado por su belleza. Una belleza completamente diferente a la de Iason. No tan fría, más suave, ojos verdes y no azul glacial, aunque por supuesto Katze nunca dudó que Raoul podía ser aterrador si quisiera. Y aun ahora, semidesnudo, el blondie no perdía nada de su dignidad.

Mirar la perfección de la criatura frente a él por un momento le robó a Katze la respiración. Pero al mismo tiempo supo que no había nada inusual en ello. Por supuesto que cada blondie semidesnudo haría surgir las mismas emociones en él, cada blondie semidesnudo robaría la respiración.

La mirada de Raoul se deslizó hacia abajo cuando puso la laptop en su sitio. Se detuvo en la identificación que Katze sujetaba en su mano.

"La trajiste. Muy bien. ¿Puedo?"

Silenciosamente, Katze le pasó la pulsera. No estaba sorprendido de ver al blondie abrir el panel y jugar con ella por un momento, presionando pequeñas teclas. Raoul se estiró para tomar su propia pulsera de blondie que estaba en la mesa junto a la laptop y repitió la operación rápidamente. Katze pudo adivinar lo que era y no le gustó.

"Conoces el código de apertura de tu identificación, ¿verdad?"

Claro que lo sabía. O mejor dicho, tenía que.

"Nunca intenté saberlo. Iason me lo dijo cuando me la quitó."

"Lo he cambiado," anunció Raoul. "Ahora yo seré la única persona que puede quitártela."

Katze hizo una mueca. Qué sorpresa.

Las pulseras de muebles funcionaban exactamente como los anillos de mascotas. Eran unidades de identificación, rastreadores, y medios para administrar castigos, conectados a distancia con los correspondientes dispositivos de sus dueños. Raoul no usaba su brazalete en la noche, pero tenía el anillo en su dedo todo el tiempo. Era suficiente para mover una diminuta palanca y la desdichada propiedad se retorcería de dolor a los pies de su amo. Katze lo sabía muy bien, los había experimentado un par de veces en carne propia.

"Bien, ven aquí abajo, ¿si?" le sugirió Raoul, y él no tuvo más opción que agacharse frente al blondie. "Dame tu mano."

Tragó saliva y obedeció. Vio silenciosamente cuando el brazalete era cerrado alrededor de su muñeca. Otra vez, después de todos esos años. Extrañas chispas aparecían en los ojos de Raoul, como relámpagos de excitación. Oh si, durante su tiempo como mueble Katze observó una cosa interesante. Ponerles anillos y collares a las mascotas les daba a los dueños esta particular satisfacción -- como si no fuera sólo un medio de control, sino también un símbolo de poseer alguien. Muy en el fondo, Katze pudo entenderlo. Él siempre había tenido su propia pequeña satisfacción usando la pulsera de Iason, aunque sabía que era una ilusión -- Iason nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Y ahora, ver la misma satisfacción en Raoul, hizo que Katze se estremeciera dentro de sí.

"No pudiste abstenerte de ponerme un anillo, ¿huh?" se permitió un comentario.

Además, ¿ahora no era su brazalete más como un pet ring?

Ojos verdes se movieron de su mano a su cara. "¿Por qué debería abstenerme de ello?"

Cierto, ¿por qué debería? ¿Por qué Raoul debería dejar de hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera? La voz del blondie era leve, casi imprudente, casi como una sonrisa curvándose en sus labios. Mantuvo la vista fija en la de Katze mientras presionaba la pulsera. El rápido chasquido al cerrarse hizo temblar a Katze. Hermosos, rosados labios se torcieron ligeramente.

"Mañana por la mañana," dijo el blondie, por alguna razón pronunciando las palabras con cuidado, "visitaremos este club. Virtual Ecstasy, creo que así lo llamaste." ¿Nosotros? Pero el pensamiento se disipó tan rápido como llegó, ya que las siguientes palabras de Raoul fueron:

"Ahora, entra en la cama."

Y el tono del blondie no dejó dudas de a qué cama se refería.

Hasta el último momento Katze esperó que -- después de tener lo que quería -- Raoul lo enviaría de regreso a su habitación. O le ordenaría dormir en el sillón, o algo. Se rehusaba a admitir que finalmente dormiría en la cama del blondie. Y aquí ahora… Pero Raoul no quería sexo, ¿no había dicho eso? ¿Entonces qué? Esta pregunta seguía emergiendo en la mente de Katze una y otra vez. Consideró rogar, pero optó por lo contrario. De alguna manera sabía que no le ayudaría.

Se sintió incómodo, moviéndose hacia la enorme cama, sintiendo la presencia del blondie detrás de él. Se sintió terriblemente intranquilo recostando su cuerpo bajo las sedosas cobijas y sintiendo el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de Raoul. La luz de apagó. Estaba temblando. Su mente trabajaba con loca aprehensión. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué seguía?

El blondie se movió más cerca y Katze no deseó más que dar un salto fuera de esta maravillosamente cómoda trampa. Pero por supuesto que no lo hizo. Mantuvo su cuerpo en un perfecto mando, acostado tiesamente sobre su espalda, no permitiéndose ni siquiera sacudirse.

"Voltéate de lado," escuchó una voz baja. "Deja tu espalda hacia mi."

"Qué quieres…."

"Shh. Sólo hazlo." Suave y firme al mismo tiempo.

Y Katze obedeció, sintiéndose aún más vulnerable así. Y luego la mano vino a su alrededor y el cálido cuerpo presionó el suyo por detrás. Raoul exhaló profundamente y Katze sintió un caliente roce de aire en su cuello.

"Esto es todo lo que quería," susurró Raoul. "Ahora, duerme."

Katze no pudo dormir. Estuvo acostado mucho rato con los ojos abiertos, mirando pasmado a la oscuridad. Entonces, se había convertido en el osito de peluche de un blondie -- no supo si reír o llorar ante este pensamiento. Pero la verdad era que, en algún lugar dentro de él algo se removió. Entonces, Raoul sólo quería esto. Un fuerte blondie sin emociones sólo quería a alguien cerca… La mano alrededor de él lo presionaba con fuerza, casi haciéndole imposible respirar. E incluso cuando la respiración del blondie empezó a hacerse más baja, el agarre no cesó. La mano de Katze estaba recostada en la almohada frente a él. Podía distinguir fácilmente la forma de la pulsera en su muñeca, podía sentir el frío tacto del duro metal en su piel. Y de alguna forma este sentimiento -- más que nada -- lo convenció de que esta noche, y todo lo que pasó, era real.

_Fin del capítulo 2_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**En Renta**

**Por Lena**

**Traducción Kumiko Tsukishiro**

**Parte 3**

"¿De verdad no tienes trabajo que hacer?" preguntó Katze mientras Raoul arreglaba los últimos detalles de su vestimenta enfrente del enorme espejo de la habitación. En la moda de la elite su traje era considerado informal, sin embargo, era algo demasiado suntuoso para que alguien de Midas lo usara.

"Todo esto es por negocios, ya te lo dije," repitió el blondie casi alegremente, acomodando el botón de su camisa. "Y en cualquier caso, si alguien me necesita en el Centro, me llamarán."

Cierto, después de todo él era el jefe, podía permitirse tal libertad.

Katze estaba sentado en el brazo del sillón, sintiéndose un poco incómodo esperando a que el blondie estuviera listo. No estaba muy feliz con la idea de Raoul. Un elite de la clase más alta jugando al detective, arrastrándose a sí mismo a un sospechoso club de Internet en Midas… Ahí el blondie vería algunas cosas que nunca había visto, de eso Katze estaba seguro. Pero Raoul había sido muy claro. NOSOTROS iremos allí JUNTOS. Seguía sorprendiendo a Katze con casi todo lo que hacía.

Raoul echó una última mirada a su reflejo, luego -- claramente satisfecho con el efecto -- dio media vuelta e indicó a Katze con su barbilla.

"Bien, ¿nos vamos?"

El comerciante se levantó de mala gana.

"De todas formas, ¿por qué quieres hacer esto?"

Por un momento el biólogo pareció inseguro de cómo responder. Se encogió de hombros. "Es un asunto importante. Quiero vigilarlo yo mismo." Asintió con la cabeza como si quisiera asegurarse él mismo de la verdad de sus palabras. "Y además," sonrió, "me estaba aburriendo de estar sentado en mi oficina todo el día. A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué no debería hacerlo?"

Katze no encontró una buena respuesta para eso.

Raoul caminó hacia la puerta, llamándolo desde adelante. "Vamos."

Y Katze, a fuerza, lo siguió con un persistente pensamiento en la cabeza. El blondie quería divertirse.

-------------------------------------

Riki veía el mensaje en la pantalla.

El Accelerator. Había aprendido de Katze lo que era hacía poco. Una sustancia ilegal diseñada para acelerar el crecimiento. Era usado en tejidos dañados -- así las personas que necesitaban cirugía no tenían que esperar su nuevo miembro u órgano por un año o más, sino máximo unas semanas. Pero esa era una forma más civilizada y muy rara de usarlo, ya que el Accelerator tenía muchas más aplicaciones en el negocio de las mascotas. ¿Por qué alguien debería molestarse en criar y alimentar jóvenes mascotas hasta que alcanzaran la edad requerida? ¿Por qué alguien debería esperar por el dinero todo ese tiempo y gastarlo cuando no era necesario? El Accelerator era costoso pero definitivamente más barato que la manutención. Y más barato que las sustancias legales equivalentes.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Riki se estremeciera momentáneamente, pero lo ahuyentó rápidamente. ¿Qué le importaba en lo que esa cosa se utilizara? Tenía una tarea que hacer y estaba contento porque tendría una noche ocupada. Al menos durante aquellos momentos se sentía como en los viejos tiempos.

Riki el Oscuro -- rió bajo su respiración. Riki el Oscuro quien había terminado como la mascota de un elite. Quien podía vivir en su propio departamento y sentarse frente a una computadora porque el blondie se lo permitía. Pero Riki sabía que nunca podría olvidar aquellas veces cuando había sido tratado como cualquier otra mascota. O peor. Tenía prohibido dejar Eos, o aún -- al principio -- el penthouse de Iason; no se le permitía usar ropa normal, o -- al principio -- nada de ropa. Esas habían sido ocasiones en las que la idea de usar una computadora, o cualquier clase de autonomía, era una inasequible idea.

Unos ligeros pasos detrás de él lo hicieron agitarse por un segundo.

"¿Algo nuevo?" Iason se detuvo junto a él, ligeramente tras su silla.

"Sí. Tengo un trabajo esta noche. Espero que no te importe."

"¿Katze lo envía?"

"Sip."

"Veo que después de todo es capaz de trabajar."

Riki le dirigió una mirada sobre su hombro, sin captar lo que el blondie quería decir. Con el rabillo del ojo notó que Iason todavía traía la bata, aún no se ponía el traje oficial.

"No importa, te lo diré más tarde," sonrió Iason, respondiendo a su interrogativa mirada. "Y por ahora," puso su mano en el hombro del mestizo, "aun tengo algo de tiempo antes de irme. ¿Qué tal un rapidín?"

Riki se estremeció, asustado. "¡Aw, vamos, me tuviste toda la noche! ¡Estoy todo lastimado!"

Era una respuesta automática, sin ninguna intención real en ella. Cuando se trataba de sus… responsabilidades de mascota, Riki se hizo la regla de oponerse a Iason, aunque fuera sólo verbalmente. No es que no estuviera lastimado, claro que lo estaba.

"¿Estás más lastimado de lo usual?" La voz de Iason era clara y tranquila, su mano masajeaba lentamente el hombro de Riki.

"No. Estoy exactamente tan lastimado como cada maldita mañana."

"Entonces tu estado no es nada anormal. No veo ningún obstáculo para una pequeña mañana de sexo."

Ah, un truco. Riki sintió un destello de ira en él mismo. ¿Nunca aprendería? Iason siempre le estaba jugando estos juegos y no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, Riki siempre caía en ellos.

El blondie alcanzó su brazo y lo jaló hacia arriba. Apartó la mano, pero se levantó de todas maneras. Maldita condición. Lo pateaba en todos los momentos precisos. Algunas veces pensaba que todo lo que quedaba de él eran apariencias. Palabras insolentes, gestos groseros, todo esto vano y completamente inútil. Quizá sería mejor abandonar hasta eso, bromeaba consigo mismo. Pero no, sabía que nunca admitiría frente a Iason lo roto que se sentía. Incluso si Iason ya lo sabía.

Y sólo para mantener las apariencias, Riki hizo una mueca a su amo.

"¿Nunca tienes suficiente?"

"Al parecer no. Vamos," el blondie se dirigió a la puerta, llevándolo consigo.

"Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías?"

Una tranquila, elegante sonrisa.

"Claro que lo sé. Todo Tanagura dice eso. Tendría que estar sordo para no escucharlo."

Riki gruñó malhumoradamente, pero al mismo tiempo sintió la excitación acumulándose en su abdomen. Odiaba su cuerpo traicionero por rendirse tan fácilmente. Se movieron por la sala del departamento de Riki en Apatia y entraron a la habitación. Antes de que la puerta pudiera cerrarse tras ellos, Iason lo acercó en un apretado abrazo y juntó sus labios. Riki quería forcejear, quería mostrarle lo mucho que odiaba esto. En cambio, inmediatamente se fundió en el beso.

-------------------------------------

"Entonces dime," dijo Raoul en una voz coloquial. "Esos trucos tuyos. ¿Dónde los aprendiste?"

Katze necesitó un momento para comprender lo que el blondie tenía en mente. Ah si, sus 'ejercicios' de ayer en el piso del recibidor de Raoul. Lanzó una mirada de soslayo al imperioso hombre sentado en el asiento del pasajero en el auto. ¿Raoul de verdad estaba interesado?

"Es una técnica muy vieja," dijo. "Creo que ustedes los blondies no necesitan nada como eso. Pero los niños del ghetto tienen que saber cómo defenderse a ellos mismos."

"¿Niños del ghetto? No me digas que todos los mestizos pueden hacer tales cosas."

"No, claro que no," sonrió Katze desdeñosamente. "La mayoría de ellos sólo saben cómo patear y dar puñetazos. Necesitan esas habilidades para sobrevivir en las calles. Sin embargo, hay personas en Ceres que pueden enseñarte más."

"Y, ¿qué te hizo saber más? ¿Tu trabajo en el mercado negro?"

"Más o menos. Muchas personas en el mercado negro usan esas lecciones. Pueden ser muy útiles, créeme."

Miró al blondie otra vez. Aún se sentía un poco intranquilo en compañía de Raoul. Diablos, si no tuviera una buena razón. Incluso habían pasado una noche juntos. En la misma cama. Recordó la extraña sensación que tuvo al despertarse en los brazos de alguien. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien lo había sostenido de esa manera. Cuando había despertado, Raoul todavía estaba dormido, la fuerza de sus brazos no era menos apretada que en la noche. Así que Katze sólo se quedó acostado e inmóvil, sin estar seguro si tenía permitido dejar la cama. No estaba dispuesto a despertar al blondie y aguantarlo otra vez. De todas formas no tenía prisa, por lo general dormía hasta más tarde en las mañanas. Estuvo acostado y tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, para analizar la situación. Y el extraño pensamiento que vino a su mente fue que no se sentía del todo mal. El abrazo de Raoul no se sentía mal, la calidez de su cuerpo no se sentía mal. Si era todo lo que el blondie quería, deja que lo tenga. A Katze no le importaba. De cualquier forma se terminaría pronto, ¿verdad?

"Raoul," dijo repentinamente, su boca se abrió sin el permiso de su cerebro. "¿Cómo vas a resolver esto? Formalmente."

"¿Resolver qué?" el blondie estaba sorprendido.

"Ya sabes, yo. ¿Iason…firmará mi ID de mueble para ti? ¿Y qué vas a decirles a los demás? ¿Que qué soy para ti? Las computadoras pueden aceptarme como un mueble, las personas no."

Raoul parpadeó un par de veces. "Tu ID aún no es el caso. Iason me dio dos meses para el… periodo de prueba. Pero si funciona, sí, creo que el que te ceda a mi será una buena solución. Admito que aún no he pensado en ello."

"¿Y las personas?"

Sólo ahora fue que Raoul lo miró. Sus rasgos se endurecieron. "Las personas no tienen porqué saber lo que eres para mi. No preguntarán si no les das permiso."

"Habrá chismes."

"Que los haya."

Katze entrecerró los ojos. "¿Quieres compartir el destino de Iason?"

Por un largo tiempo Raoul permaneció en silencio, congelado en su asiento, viendo el camino. Finalmente, con tranquilidad, habló: "Creo que no me importa." Y después añadió rápidamente, "no estoy haciendo nada malo."

"Suenas como Iason, ¿sabes?" murmuró Katze.

El blondie no se molestó en responder. Estuvieron en silencio por el resto del viaje. De todas formas no estaba tan lejos. Cinco minutos después Katze estacionó el auto enfrente de una discreta entrada.

"¿Seguro que no quieres esperar en el auto?" preguntó, y al ver la mirada que le dirigió el blondie, suspiró con resignación. Salieron del vehículo.

Las puertas dobles eran gruesas y algo desgastadas. Sólo había dos diminutos escalones hacia abajo frente a ellos y un letrero arriba. Letras de neón de tamaño medio formaban dos palabras: 'Virtual Ecstasy'. El neón no estaba brillando en ese momento, así que el letrero no destacaba.

"Es tan sucio,"dijo Raoul, sus labios se curvaban mientras le echaba un vistazo a la entrada escépticamente.

"Te dije que no era un lugar para un blondie." Con eso Katze se dirigió a la puerta.

"Quédate detrás de mi, ¿si?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Verás." Y después de un segundo de pensarlo, añadió. "Por favor."

"Muy bien,"accedió el blondie.

Bajaron los escalones y entraron al club. Dentro había unos pocos peldaños más para descender. El sótano estaba oscuro, gris con humo de cigarro y apestando a alcohol barato. La única luz en la habitación venía de una de las pequeñas ventanas situada debajo del techo. Había cuatro hileras de computadoras, sólo cinco o seis de las unidades estaban ocupadas de momento.

"¿Esto es lo que es? ¿Algún ciber café?" murmuró Raoul en su oreja.

"Sí, pero no sólo eso. Espera y verás."

Katze se dirigió al propietario quien estaba desplomado detrás de un enorme mostrador, jugando algún juego en su computadora. Había una sintonía de guerra que venía de los altavoces. El hombre estaba en sus cuarenta y era notablemente feo -- con un enorme ombligo y una barba incipiente de tres días. Katze sabía que su nickname era Hunk.

"¿Si?" gruñó el hombre, echando sólo una casual y breve mirada en su dirección. Sin embargo, cuando el vistazo dio con el blondie, se detuvo abruptamente, pegado en el inesperado huésped. Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon, sus manos se congelaron en el teclado. Y al mismo tiempo los altavoces emitieron el sonido de una explosión.

"¡Mierda!" Hunk volvió a la vida y mecánicamente presionó el botón de pausa. "Maldita sea, ya iba tan lejos. ¿Qué quieren?"

Las últimas palabras fueron escupidas en un único aliento, pero Katze supo que iban dirigidas a ellos. Aclaró su garganta.

"Queremos rentar una computadora."

"Seguro. Toma cualquiera," el hombre movió la mano. "Pagas al final." Y después de un momentáneo pensamiento, ladeó la cabeza con desconfianza. "¿Seguro que un blondie quiere una computadora aquí? ¿No tiene una en su departamento en Eos?"

"Sí. ¿Qué hay de eso?" Katze se recargó en el mostrador y bajó la voz a un nivel apenas audible. "Un tejón rojo en el calabozo está esperando a su pato."

El cambio en el comportamiento de Hunk era asombroso. Enderezó la espalda e inclusive sacó un poco la panza. Su cara asumió una expresión de suma vigilancia.

"¿Y qué tiene el pato para ofrecer?" preguntó.

"Virtual Ecstasy."

Raoul observaba este intercambio con la boca ligeramente abierta. Se sobresaltó cuando el propietario movió la mirada hacia él y lo apuntó con la barbilla.

"¿Qué hay de él?"

"Viene conmigo," dijo Katze. "No será ningún problema."

"Cómo diablos no va a serlo," refunfuñó Hunk, no obstante se levantó y caminó hacia ellos.

"Vengan conmigo."

Katze lo siguió en silencio y escuchó a Raoul que también los seguía. Se dirigieron a una habitación en la parte trasera. El hombre se aproximó a un armario de madera junto a la pared y movió una pequeña y barata figura de una bailarina de ballet, dispuesta en una de las repisas. El armario se movió, revelando una estrecha escalera que iba más abajo. Echó un vistazo como buscando algo detrás de ellos y les hizo una seña con la mano. Primitivo, pensó Katze. Su propia suite en Midas estaba mejor escondida.

"Primero debieron llamar para hacer una cita," gruñía Hunk mientras descendían. "Usualmente no rento el lugar cuando alguien que anda paseando en las calles entra así como así."

"No tuve tiempo. Tenemos prisa."

"¿Oh si? ¿Y qué si alguien estuviera ahí abajo en este momento?"

"Pero no hay nadie, ¿verdad?"

"Imbécil."

Lo que Katze había encontrado mientras investigaba el club, era que Virtual Ecstasy no era un simple ciber café. Ya que era obvio que ningún hacker digno usaría la terminal de su casa para irrumpir en algo, siempre había la necesidad de un lugar donde los hackers pudieran hacer su trabajo. Necesitaban un lugar donde fueran provistos de incondicional discreción, donde estuvieran seguros que nadie los perturbaría. Y más que nada -- necesitaban equipo de primera clase. En Midas había pocos lugares que se especializaban en rentarle computadoras a los hackers. Virtual Ecstasy era uno de ellos. Hunk era el propietario de una de las más poderosas terminales en Midas. La mantenía en su sótano, justo debajo de la parte oficial del club. Por supuesto que era estrictamente confidencial y era conocida sólo en ciertos círculos. No era suficiente decir 'quiero hackear' para ser admitido en la existencia de este lugar. El mundo hacker estaba muy razonablemente protegido del exterior y nunca confiaba plenamente en los que estaban adentro. Uno tenía que hacer un poco de buen hacking para entrar al Chat de los hacker, y aún más hacking para conseguir la contraseña de admisión a este lugar. Katze no conocía muy bien el mundo de los hackers de Midas. Él estaba considerado como 'los de afuera' -- conocido como aquel que salía con blondies -- y por eso no confiaban en él. Pero era fácil entrar al Chat bajo una identidad falsa y encontrar lo que quería. Así que aquí estaba. Y también había un blondie siendo arrastrado con él.

Hunk los dejó entrar a la habitación. Una enorme terminal y un desgastado sillón eran los dos únicos muebles aquí. Katze evaluó la terminal con la mirada. Se veía imponente. Lo que podía hacer ya era otra cosa.

Hunk se volvió hacia ellos. "¿Saben las reglas?"

"Más o menos."

"Pagan en efectivo después de que terminen. Una hora cuesta 500 créditos. Tienen tanto tiempo como deseen. Pueden instalar lo que necesiten -- hardware y software, pero cuando se vayan, quiten todas sus cosas. Quiero la terminal justo como estaba al principio. No hago preguntas, no quiero saber nada. ¿Entendido?"

Eso era inteligente, pensó Katze. Era seguro para ambas partes.

"¿500 créditos?" habló Raoul inesperadamente. "Pones un alto precio en tu mercancía."

"Tengo que ganar para mantener esta cosa al día," Hunk señaló la terminal. "Además, es un precio por el riesgo. No digas que no tienes tal dinero, blondie."

"De hecho, no estamos aquí para hackear," dijo Katze. Era un buen momento para iniciar la investigación -- el tipo ya les había mostrado el lugar y admitido que funcionaba, ya no había forma que se echara para atrás. "Queremos hacerte unas preguntas."

Hunk volteó hacia él abruptamente, su fea cara se tensó de inmediato. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Necesitamos saber quién rentó este lugar hace seis noches."

Sus pequeños ojos se entornaron. "¿Quién eres?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia. No somos una amenaza. Preguntamos, tú respondes, nos vamos, y todo está olvidado. Todo lo que necesitamos es que no digas todo lo que puedas de este hombre."

"Vete al infierno. Me pagan por mi silencio y no por hacer preguntas. Aún si supiera quién era, no te lo diría."

"También podemos pagarte," dijo Raoul. "Sólo di el precio."

"Olvídalo. Mi reputación está en juego. A eso no puedes ponerle precio." De repente Hunk estaba sacando a relucir el orgullo en sus negocios. "Hombre, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que _yo _estaba haciendo hace seis noches, mucho menos algún tipo que nunca antes había visto."

"Así que no era ninguno de tus clientes frecuentes, ¿verdad?" cogió Katze. "Eso es bueno para empezar."

"¡Que te jodan! ¡Ya te dije que no voy a hablar!" El hombre se estaba molestando. Su cara tomó una sombra roja. "Sólo salgan de aquí y déjenme en paz."

"También tenemos otras maneras de persuasión," dijo Raoul tranquilamente. "Quizá debamos llamar a la policía. Si vienen, Virtual Ecstasy no existirá más."

Por un momento Hunk se tensó, pero después rió contento. "¿Y por qué crees que lugar todavía existe? ¿Crees que estaría aquí si no le pagara a los policías? Vamos, llámales. Te traeré el teléfono."

Raoul se quedó en silencio. Por supuesto, incluso si el tipo estaba fanfarroneando, nadie aquí quería a la policía. Sólo les arrebatarían a sus testigos debajo de sus propias narices, sin mencionar que podían sentir mucha curiosidad por la presencia de Raoul y Katze en ese lugar. Especialmente tomando en cuenta los últimos problemas de Raoul en el Centro. Oh no, la policía era la última cosa que necesitaban. Aparentemente Hunk adivinó el razonamiento de Raoul, porque rió otra vez.

"¿Ves? No hay nada que puedan hacerme."

Katze suspiró. Algunos ciudadanos de Midas eran personas razonables y tenían respeto por sus superiores. Al ver a un blondie que no tenía una buena disposición hacia ellos, se ablandaban en seguida o se daban la media vuelta. Pero también había aquellos que carecían de razón, o quizá sólo -- felizmente ignorantes -- no estaban conscientes de los efectos que podía causar la ira de un blondie.

Desde el primer momento que Katze había visto a Hunk, había sabido que el tipo pertenecía al segundo grupo. Sin mucha ira, sujetó al gordo hombre, lo volteó y empujó contra la pared, torciendo una gordinflona mano detrás de la espalda corpulenta. El tipo gritó y se retorció para liberarse, pero Katze pudo retenerlo, presionando su muñeca y sacando otro grito de la gorda garganta.

Casi no había nadie que careciera de sensatez a pesar del dolor -- muchos años en el mercado negro habían llevado a Katze a saberlo.

"Escucha," le habló al hombre. "Vamos a sacártelo de una forma u otra. Podemos hacerlo de la manera difícil…así," inclinó la palma regordeta en un ángulo anormal. El hombre jadeó y se agitó, en vano. "O podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil. En lo personal, no veo una razón para que salgas herido por un chico que ni siquiera conoces. Prometemos que nunca sabrá que fuiste tú quien lo delató."

"Te aconsejaría que lo escucharas." Añadió Raoul desde su lugar. "Él sabe algunos trucos sucios. Puede hacer que te duela como el infierno con un simple toque. Cuando me derribó ayer, creí que vomitaría los pulmones."

Katze dirigió una mirada curiosa en dirección del blondie. Raoul estaba recargado en la pared sucia, cos los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El ojo de Hunk -- el único que Katze podía ver -- se ensanchó mientras el tipo veía fijamente al biólogo. Rió histéricamente.

"Claro. Como si fuera a creerlo."

"Deberías. Porque cuando no funciona conmigo, él se encarga," Katze apuntó a Raoul. "Aquí me alaba, pero él es mucho mejor. ¿Sabías que los blondies pueden triturar tus huesos con las manos desnudas?"

El hombre tembló completamente, gruesas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su sien.

"¡Que te jodan!" escupió. Su voz era débil, aunque titubeante. Katze percibió su oportunidad.

"Te lo preguntaré otra vez," habló serenamente. "Intenta recordar al chico que rentó el lugar hace seis noches. Todo lo que sabes y notaste sobre él."

"No sé na…" la voz se volvió gruesa por el dolor cuando Katze presionó otra vez. "¡Hey! ¡Detente! ¡Bien, bien! ¡Recuerdo!"

Katze sonrió contento y se encontró con la mirada satisfecha de Raoul. Hunk, al parecer, era muy razonable al encarar el dolor. Aflojó el agarre, pero no dejó ir al hombre.

"Dinos."

"Tenía cabello verde y corto, era alto, delgado, alrededor de los treinta, quizá un poco más joven… no tengo idea de cuál era su nombre. No se presentó."

"Eso no es suficiente. Hay muchos tipos como ese. Intenta algo mejor."

"Pero ya no hay nada…" otro apretón, muy ligero, pero era suficiente para hacer gritar hombre. "¡Espera…ah!... espera, ¡lo sé! Tenía un tatuaje en la mano. ¡Sí! ¡Un tatuaje en su mano derecha!"

"¿Qué tatuaje?"

"¡No tengo idea! ¡Por Júpiter, basta! Ya te dije que no sé. El tipo traía una chamarra. Sólo lo vi…ah… en un parpadeo… cuando levantó la mano… en su antebrazo. Algo… largo, en zigzag. ¡No sé, lo juro!"

Katze retrocedió, soltando al hombre, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba mintiendo. Hunk volteó y se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared, jadeando y sobando su mano lastimada.

"¡Maldito!" farfulló.

"¿Algo más?" preguntó Raoul. "Quizá sabes cómo encontró el lugar. ¿Estaba solo? ¿Tal vez era un elite? ¿Dijo algo -- mencionó nombres, algo?"

"Sí, al diablo un elite," se mofó el hombre. "Es un lugar perfecto para que un elite se pase de vez en cuando. Maldición, no, no era un elite. Sólo un ciudadano cualquiera. Solo. Y no, no dijo nada especial, sólo mantuvo la boca cerrada como la mayoría de la gente. Y es lo mejor, odio saber cosas que no necesito saber."

Pudo ser una mentira, pero Katze no lo creyó así. Una vez rotos, no mienten otra vez. Esa era otra cosa que había aprendido durante sus años en el mercado negro.

"¡Muy bien, entonces," dijo. "Ahora nos gustaría usar la terminal. Sólo por una hora. Pagaremos, por supuesto, ¿verdad?" observó interrogativamente al blondie.

"Claro que lo haremos," aseguró Raoul. "Doble precio. Por el esfuerzo adicional de proporcionarnos información."

El hombre todavía estaba sobando su mano pero cuando mencionaron el dinero su cara se suavizó un poco. Raoul se empujó de la pared y se movió al sofá. Hizo caso omiso del polvo y se sentó con cuidado, cruzando las piernas, mientras Katze prendía la computadora.

"Pero ya que tomará algo de tiempo," el blondie habló con voz aristócrata, "¿Podrías por favor traernos algo de té? Naturalmente, también pagaremos por él."

Hunk le dirigió una oscura mirada y gruñendo algo subió la escalera, dejándolos solos.

"¿Quieres revisar si el tipo dejó algún rastro aquí?" adivinó Raoul. Katze sólo asintió en respuesta, esperando a que la terminal estuviera lista para trabajar.

Cinco minutos después Hunk estaba de regreso con el té, sorprendiéndolos por haber tomado la orden en serio. Tomó el dinero y, maldiciéndolos lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan, salió de ahí. Katze vio cuando la puerta se cerraba tras él y regresó la vista a la computadora.

"¿Y bien? ¿Te divertiste?" preguntó en un impulso.

"La verdad…" la voz de Raoul se pausó por un segundo, inseguro y como si estuviera sorprendido. "La verdad, no me había divertido tanto desde que era un niño."

El comerciante sonrió con desdén, viendo las regulares filas de información corriendo rápidamente hacia abajo en la pantalla. "Serías un buen matón, ¿sabes? Después de un poco de entrenamiento, claro está."

"Bien," esta vez la voz del blondie sonó ligeramente indignada, "muchas gracias."

-------------------------------------

Raoul se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación de Katze y se quedó absorto en la imagen. Nubes grises de humo de cigarro se cernían sobre la terminal y sobre la cabeza roja del comerciante. Una taza humeante de té o café estaba sobre el panel de la computadora a una prudente distancia del teclado. Definitivamente café, no té, decidió Raoul. Extrañamente, esta vista, este pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. Se acercó a la terminal y se recargó contra el panel.

"¿Algo?"

"No aún, acabo de empezar. Tomé unos minutos de descanso."

"Es bueno saber que descansas algunas veces."

Raoul se había permitido un baño. Se sintió sucio después de pasar una hora en ese lugar.

"Pero no será fácil," observó Katze.

"Tú lo has dicho."

Katze ya le había dicho eso en el auto. Había pocos rastros en la terminal. Sólo unas pocas entradas en los registros -- principalmente sobre los programas que habían sido utilizados -- instalados y desinstalados. Todo esto sin valor, como el comerciante había dicho. Difícilmente podía ser útil en su investigación. No lucía bien, no obstante, ya que todo lo que tenían era la apariencia básica del tipo. Y el tatuaje. Era difícil encontrar a alguien a través de Internet con nada más que su descripción.

Katze continuó su trabajo, sin perturbarse por la presencia del blondie. Raoul estuvo en su lugar, sin querer irse por alguna razón. Observó a Katze por un rato mientras los dedos del comerciante volaban ágilmente sobre el teclado. Observó la graciosa forma en que Katze mordía el filtro del cigarrillo y el pequeño ceño en su rostro cuando aquellos estrechos ojos ámbar estaban atentamente enfocados en la pantalla. Finalmente se forzó a apartar la vista. No estaba bien -- quedársele viendo así.

Envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos y cruzó los tobillos.

"Sólo estaba pensando," habló después de algún tiempo. "Es bueno que no le haya dicho a nadie en el Centro que estábamos investigando el asunto."

"¿Por qué?" fue la pregunta casual, sin mucha atención en ella.

"Porque pudo ser alguien de ahí. O al menos alguien con un topo dentro."

"¿Huh?" las manos se detuvieron. Katze lo observaba.

"Sólo piénsalo. Ellos irrumpieron deliberadamente -- sólo una terminal fue hackeada. Parece que buscaban datos muy específicos, no tocaron nada más. ¿Y quién más podría saber sobre eso? Sólo personas del Centro o conectadas a él de alguna manera. Personas que saben los proyectos del Centro."

"Muy cierto," murmuró Katze. "No lo había pensado."

"Bien, yo lo he hecho. Y ahora tengo mi propia investigación que hacer. Quizá sea más fácil."

El comerciante mordió el filtro de su cigarro, considerándolo por un momento.

"Pero escuchaste al hombre del club. Nuestro hacker no era un elite. ¿Qué hay de eso?"

Raoul se encogió de hombros. "¿Un buen disfraz? Después de todo, los elite también son humanos, no tienen sus orígenes escritos en la frente."

Katze le dedicó una mínima, extrañamente sabia sonrisa y regresó a su trabajo sin otra palabra. Después de un rato, y de mala gana, Raoul se alejó del escritorio y lo dejó solo.

-------------------------------------

Tanagura, 21:30

Una ovalada cabeza de reptil con inclinados ojos amarillos estaba descansando cómodamente en el hombro del hombre. La serpiente hacía movimientos muy inquietantes cada vez que el dueño se encogía de hombros o movía la mano.

Dulce cosita, pensó Riki rencorosamente, viendo los ojos impasibles de la serpiente y ésta también se le quedaba viendo. Recordó el mensaje de Katze diciendo que el hombre se había presentado como Viper*. Ahora Riki sabía porqué. (*Nota: 'Viper' significa serpiente).

"Muéstrame la mercancía," habló el hombre, haciendo que el mestizo apartara la vista de la serpiente.

"Muéstrame el dinero," contestó Riki automáticamente.

Dos delgados portafolios cayeron simultáneamente sobre una pequeña mesa entre ellos. Los empujaron hacia cada uno sobre la superficie de la mesa, con los ojos puestos en ellos cuidadosamente. El maletín con el dinero era pequeño, demasiado pequeño, a Riki no le gustaba ese detalle.

El encuentro tenía lugar en una bodega vacía en el muelle, cerca del puerto espacial. Era uno de los puntos de encuentro más comunes de Katze. Formalmente el lugar pertenecía a los terrenos del puerto, rodeado por una sólida cerca que efectivamente mantenía lejos a los mirones indeseables.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada, vacía excepto por una mesa cuadrada en medio. Dos enormes hombres estaban parados como una pared detrás de Viper, sus manos cruzadas en sus anchos pechos en un gesto que decía 'Soy-el-más-peligroso'. Riki estaba consciente de la fuerte presencia de sus propios guardaespaldas detrás de él.

Se apresuró a sí mismo a contar el dinero, mientras el hombre sacaba un pequeño kit de plástico de debajo de la mesa y lo colocaba en el maletín siguiente con el Accelerator. Abrió ambos portafolios y empezó a moverse sobre ellos. Algo de tiempo pasó en silencio.

"Muy bien, la mercancía está limpia," dijo al fin el hombre.

"Te lo dije. No vendemos mierda," murmuró Riki.

Pero el dinero no era suficiente, decidió después de unos pocos minutos, habiendo contado los billetes una y otra vez. No estaba muy sorprendido. Lo había sospechado desde el momento que vio la valija.

"¿Dónde está el resto?" preguntó.

"¿Cuál resto?" el hombre levantó la cabeza sobre la tapa del maletín y le observó, con las cejas levantadas.

"Sólo es la mitad. ¿Dónde está el resto del dinero?" dijo Riki en una voz brusca. Escuchó un momentáneo crujido detrás de su espalda mientras las dos moles cambiaban al modo de agilidad. Los compañeros del comerciante se tensaron inmediatamente en respuesta. Riki movió la mano, sin voltear, dándoles a sus hombres una señal de espera.

Inesperadamente, la cara de Viper se vistió con una sonrisa.

"Dime, Riki el Oscuro, he escuchado que eres una mascota."

Riki frunció el ceño. No le gustaba ese tono en la voz del hombre. No le gustaba la expresión de su rostro. Y más que nada, no le gustaban sus palabras.

"Eso no es tu asunto, quién soy yo. ¿Dónde está el resto del dinero?"

"¿Y sabes qué escuché sobre las mascotas?" continuó el hombre con esa enfurecedora sonrisa. La serpiente en su hombro también parecía contenta. "Que son terriblemente estúpidas. Que no pueden contar ni leer. ¿Estás seguro que contaste bien? Mejor prueba otra vez."

Riki se abrazó a sí mismo para no romper en furia y forzó su voz a que se tranquilizara. "Escucha hombre, no juegues conmigo. Dame el resto del dinero."

"¿Y sabes qué más escuché? Que son cobardes. Siempre hacen lo que se les ordena, porque se cagan del miedo de ser castigados. Y te diré algo, pequeña mascota," de repente había un arma en la mano del hombre. Apuntando directo a la cabeza de Riki. La sonrisa se había ido. Viper se levantó, inclinándose hacia él. "Haz lo que digo o te dispararé en tu preciosa cabeza."

Qué demonios… maldijo Riki para sí. Hubo un crujido detrás de él y vio a los guardaespaldas de Viper sacar sus armas y apuntar a sus hombres. Maldito seas Katze, y dijiste que sería un trabajo fácil.

"Bajen las armas," gritó Viper, dirigiendo una rápida mirada sobre el hombro de Riki al lugar donde estaban sus guardaespaldas. Nada. No había ningún sonido en esa dirección.

Riki sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa. Bien, chicos, nunca se rinden fácilmente. La mirada de Viper brincó de atrás hacia delante de sus hombres. "Dije que bajen sus armas o volaré su…"

Las palabras terminaron en un jadeo de dolor mientras Riki sujetaba la muñeca armada de Viper, asiéndose del momento en que los ojos del hombre lo dejaron. La torció, arrebatando el arma de la mano del comerciante, y empujándolo boca abajo sobre la mesa entre los maletines. Enterró su codo en el cuerpo de la serpiente enrollado en el cuello de Viper y presionó la punta de la pistola sobre su sien.

Sólo entonces levantó la vista. Sus hombres aún apuntaban sus armas a los guardaespaldas frente a ellos -- quienes seguían apuntándoles también. Afortunadamente sin disparar, nunca tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, ¿verdad? Riki estaba vagamente consciente de que todo debió pasar en un parpadeo. Sabía lo rápido que podía ser algunas veces.

"¿Alguna vez habías visto a una mascota que pudiera hacer esto?" dijo, bajando su cabeza sobre la oreja de Viper. El hombre forcejeó y Riki presionó más fuerte su muñeca. "¡Quédate quieto!" El comerciante chilló de dolor y se quedó quieto. Riki sonrió, satisfecho. "Bien, parece que son _tus _hombres quienes deben bajar sus armas. Diles."

El hombre tembló furioso. Estaba provocándolo en silencio, apretando los dientes. Riki hundió más la punta de la pistola en su sien.

"¡Diles!"

Viper gruñó.

"Ya lo escucharon, chicos. Bajen las armas."

Uno de sus guardaespaldas vio a su jefe titubeante y distraído. "¿Estás bien, Viper?"

"¡Sí, sólo háganlo!"

Lentamente, los dos enormes hombres se agacharon y pusieron las pistolas en el suelo. Riki sonrió ampliamente.

"Ahora esto es así. Así es como va a ser. O encuentras el resto del dinero a la primera, o me llevo la mercancía y la transacción está cancelada. La decisión es tuya."

Por un momento Viper lució como si quisiera pelar otra vez. Pero después suspiró.

"Axel, ve al auto y trae el dinero."

El mismo guardaespaldas que había hablado antes, le dirigió a su jefe otra distraída mirada y después de un instante asintió y salió. Estaba de regreso en un minuto. Sujetando un portafolios que lucía exactamente como el que estaba en la mesa. Era diminuto en su enorme mano.

"Ponlo en el piso por allá," Riki apuntó con la cabeza el lugar junto a la mesa. Axel cumplió humildemente, y rápidamente regresó al lugar donde estaba.

"Fred, revísalo. Debe ser la mitad de la cantidad."

Fred -- el más bajo de los hombres de Riki -- se acercó a la valija, se arrodilló frente a ella y abrió la tapa. Riki regresó su atención a Viper.

"¿Quieres follarme, huh? Imaginaste una mascota que sería tan estúpida o tan débil para lidiar con la situación. Y en caso de que no funcionara aún tenías tu arma. ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!" sacudió al hombre violentamente, dando rienda suelta a su ira. "Bueno, no tuviste tal suerte. Es verdaderamente estúpido subestimar así a alguien."

Estaba furioso, oh, por supuesto que estaba furioso, pero al mismo tiempo estaba emocionado. Se sentía bien tener una oportunidad de decir eso. Se sentía maravilloso ser capaz de desahogar la rabia que había estado hirviendo dentro de él por tanto tiempo, de probar que aún valía algo.

Cinco minutos después, tal como los músculos de Riki empezaban a adormecerse por sostener al hombre en esa posición tan incómoda, Fred cerró el maletín y asintió con la cabeza.

"Todo bien, jefe."

"Bien, mantenlo contigo." Riki pinchó a Viper una última vez y se alejó rápidamente, soltándolo, pero aún apuntando a su cabeza. El comerciante se enderezó cuidadosamente y agarró su arma, haciendo una dolorosa mueca. El impuro notó el pequeño gesto con una viciosa satisfacción.

"Ahora, siéntate en tu silla," ordenó. Esperó a que el hombre siguiera la orden. "Puedes cerrar el maletín. La mercancía es tuya. Eres afortunado, sabes. Debería tomar el dinero _y _el Accelerator. Como un extra por engañarme e insultarme. Pero soy un chico honesto."

"Maldito," murmuró Viper malhumorado mientras Riki se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba la valija con el dinero. "De verdad escuché que las mascotas eran estúpidas."

"Porque la mayoría lo son," el mestizo le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la entrada. Sus guardaespaldas se movieron detrás de él. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y los dejó salir primero pero los escuchó detenerse afuera y esperar por él. "Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Mi amo me espera en casa."

Sintiéndose lleno de adrenalina y con un trabajo bien ejecutado, aún inclinó la cabeza dramáticamente antes de irse. Rápidamente subieron a sus motocicletas y se alejaron a toda velocidad de ese lugar, pero por supuesto que nadie intentó seguirlos.

Más tarde, mientras conducían a lo largo de Tanagura y después por las calles de Midas, Riki sentía la ráfaga de aire en su cabello, sintió ganas de gritar o reír en el tope de sus pulmones. No se había sentido así por cuatro años. Era como estar vivo otra vez.

-------------------------------------

"¿Por qué el sexo es tan especial?" Iason repetía la pregunta en la mente de Raoul y reía sensualmente. "Me temo que nada de lo que diga será una buena explicación."

"Quiero decir, si necesitas tanto una satisfacción física, siempre puedes arreglarlo tú mismo," señaló Raoul. "Solo, sin romper las reglas y deshonrarte a ti mismo en frente de otro. Nunca nadie lo sabría. Y el placer es el mismo, ¿verdad?"

Iason rió otra vez y bajo su mirada repentinamente Raoul se sintió incómodo. Como si su amigo pudiera ver a través de él, ver todos sus secretos.

"No, no es el mismo," habló Iason. "Cuando te tocas a ti mismo no es nada comparado con el placer que puedes recibir de compartir la experiencia con alguien más. De abrazarlo sintiendo su cuerpo presionando el tuyo, sintiendo su calidez, su esencia, sabiendo que él es… una criatura viviente por la que te preocupas. Pero, ¿cómo podría explicarte a ti lo que es preocuparse por alguien, Raoul?"

Raoul recordó que esas palabras lo habían lastimado profundamente, y aún ahora le dolía recordarlas. Iason pensaba que Raoul no podía sentir. Por alguna razón parecía injusto. Raoul podía sentir, quería sentir, aunque no podía especificar de qué forma. Hasta hace algunos días no tenía idea de cómo y qué quería sentir -- y de quién. Y aún ahora, cuando estaba sosteniendo a Katze en sus brazos, era -- quizá más claro, más cercano a él, pero aún así difícil de entender.

Ayer, hasta el último momento, no sabía lo que la noche podía traer. Había decidido actuar según sus emociones y ver qué resultaba. Aunque era firme en una cosa -- no enredarse en actividades sexuales. Y luego, cuando tuvo a Katze junto a él, se tranquilizó. Era suficiente, no necesitaba más. No necesitaba el sexo para nada.

Esta noche… esta noche estaba abrazando al impuro otra vez. Y aún así era bueno. Nunca habría esperado que el simplemente abrazar a alguien podría sentirse tan increíblemente bien. Iason tenía razón sobre la calidez de otro cuerpo, sobre la suavidad… de hecho habría sido mejor si Katze no tuviera puesta la blusa… sobre el tacto. Raoul quería sentir el tacto de piel contra piel, no de piel contra tela.

Y por supuesto que no quería sexo, pero ahí estaban aquellos pensamientos, aquellos recuerdos de sus pláticas con Iason.

"Es como ser uno con otra persona. Alguien que es querido para ti, alguien a quien quieras tan cerca como sea posible. Esta es la única manera en que puedes sentirlo."

Raoul apretó sus brazos alrededor de Katze para probar.

"Hey, me estás asfixiando," la voz quejumbrosa del comerciante lo trajo de regreso a la prosaica realidad.

"Lo siento," murmuró Raoul y forzó sus brazos a aflojarse un poco. Esta noche Katze estaba claramente más relajado junto a él y eso le gustaba.

"Y el agarre es completamente diferente," en su mente Iason continuaba su explicación. "Manos, boca, ano, todo eso se siente diferente y puedo asegurarte que una mano, especialmente tu propia mano, es la menos estimulante de todas estas," diciendo esto Iason sonrió a sabiendas. Raoul se estremeció. ¿Él lo sabía? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Y un momento después la sonrisa desapareció sin dejar huella. "Cuando entras al cuerpo de alguien es mucho más apretado, rodeándote, tan sedoso, tan deliciosamente caliente… Y la boca… oh, pueden hacer cosas increíbles con sus bocas."

Raoul cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó desvanecer la imagen de Iason de su mente. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Finalmente, los latidos se calmaron.

De lo que Raoul estaba terriblemente avergonzado y lo que evitaba admitir incluso a sí mismo, era que había intentado complacerse unas pocas veces. Quería saber cómo se sentía un orgasmo. Quería saber si de verdad era tan placentero como decían.

De acuerdo, era placentero, le gustó y era por eso que estuvo tentado a hacerlo unas pocas veces después de haberlo probado. Pero no era nada para volverse loco. No era algo que no pudieras abstenerte de hacerlo. O al menos -- de hacerlo cada noche. Especialmente si después de cada vez se sentía tan culpable, que al menos por unos días el simple pensamiento de masturbarse lo hacía enfermarse.

Pero ahora, cuando recordaba las palabras de Iason, había un nuevo pensamiento en su cabeza. _Mucho más apretado, rodeándote, tan sedoso, tan deliciosamente caliente…_ y a tan sólo unas pulgadas de ti. Ese pensamiento era repugnante y al mismo tiempo tan fascinante, que respiró para obtener nuevo aire y apretó los dientes.

Pero no necesitaba probarlo todo, ¿verdad? Era perfectamente feliz con lo que ya tenía. De alguna forma, esta noche era difícil convencerse él mismo de eso.

_Fin del capítulo 3_


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a tods los que están leyendo el fin n_n

¿Qué les está pareciendo? La verdad es que se pone interesante, ne?

Disculpen la tardanza.

***************************************************************************

**Capítulo IV**

**En Renta**

**Por Lena**

**Parte 4**

Pasaron dos semanas sin ningún progreso en la investigación.

Todos los esfuerzos de Katze por identificar al hombre del tatuaje fueron inútiles. Trató de todas las formas que pudo pensar. Él era el pilar de bastantes datos de personas trabajando en el mercado negro y empezó su investigación buscando en ellos. Cuando eso no funcionó, se dirigió a algunos otros jefes del mercado -- aquellos pocos en los que confiaba. No podía sólo preguntarle a cualquiera si no quería que el rumor se esparciera y el tipo se escabullera. Mantener su investigación como su máxima prioridad le garantizaba la mayor eficacia posible con la menor cantidad posible de gente que lo supiera. Los jefes le dieron más datos, aunque en vano. Aparentemente, el chico no era nadie conocido por las personas que él conocía, posiblemente no era alguien que trabajara en el mercado negro. Luego, irrumpió en el registro de ciudadanos de Midas, pero había miles de chicos que respondían a la descripción de Hunk. Y al diablo si podía encontrar información más específica ahí -- como tatuajes que tuvieran o no. Finalmente revisó las ofertas de unos cuantos estudios de tatuajes de Midas, intentando descubrir qué podría ser el dibujo en la mano del tipo. La mitad de los diseños eran oblongos y una larga porción de ellos consistía en algún patrón regular. Pero ya sabía que no tenía sentido. Aún si encontraba la muestra correcta, ¿luego qué? ¿Andaría por los estudios, preguntando si por casualidad un chico de cabello verde había requerido sus servicios? Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué tan viejo era el maldito tatuaje.

Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Si no fuera por los rastros que había encontrado en la terminal de Hunk, habría dudado que estuvieran en el camino correcto.

Raoul no tenía más suerte. La investigación que había corrido entre su gente también se mostró infructuosa. Por supuesto que no podía examinar a todos en el Centro, había demasiados empleados, pero todos sus subordinados más cercanos y personas que podrían saber sobre el proyecto fueron revisados minuciosamente. Eso sumaba a una docena de hombres.

Ninguno de aquellos hombres tenía antecedentes o conexiones sospechosas, ninguno de ellos tenía alguna mancha en su pasado -- alguna que pudiera ser relevante en este asunto.

Además, parecía extraño que alguien de adentro usara a un hacker externo para acceder a los datos internos. Era ilógico. Así, quizá después de todo no era un topo, quizá sólo fue alguien que dejó que se le saliera el secreto por accidente.

Parecía lo más posible, considerando las circunstancias. Y era lo peor, porque si ese era el caso, Raoul no veía nada que pudiera hacer.

---------------------------------------

Se sentó, hundiéndose en la brillantemente coloreada espuma. Echó la cabeza para atrás, recargándola contra el reposacabezas de la tina y estiró su cuerpo cómodamente. Katze vació el perfumado aceite en el agua. Mmm… almendra. Raoul sonrió. Tomó algo de tiempo sólo para acostarse y relajarse de esta forma. Sintió la presencia del impuro junto a él, esperando.

"Frota mis hombros, Katze," dijo después de unos minutos, sin abrir los ojos.

Unos ligeros pasos se aproximaron a él por detrás.

"Tienes que inclinarte hacia delante," dijo el comerciante tranquilamente pero había una sutil nota de orden en su voz. A Raoul le gustaba. Jaló su cuerpo hacia arriba y se inclinó ligeramente, descansando sus codos sobre las rodillas. Sintió que su cabello era recogido y puesto en un moño sobre su cabeza.

"Estaba en el camino," explicó Katze.

Unas fuertes manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y comenzaron a sobar los músculos de allí. Raoul mantuvo los ojos cerrados, inmerso en placenteros pensamientos. La presencia del antiguo mueble en este momento en su baño, detrás de su espalda, y sirviéndole tan hábilmente era extremadamente excitante.

Esta noche Raoul tenía un capricho. Quería que Katze actuara de mueble para él, que lo atendiera mientras se bañaba. Y aquí estaba Katze. Había preparado este exquisito y caliente baño y ahora le estaba dando este encantador masaje de hombros. Raoul cambió la escena a cada ángulo en su mente, tratando de imaginarla, dibujándola hasta el más pequeño detalle. Katze vestía su ropa informal -- jeans y una delgada blusa sin mangas. Así, el blondie continuó sus meditaciones, podía ver los musculosos brazos de Katze, el brazalete en su muñeca derecha, los mechones rojos cayendo sobre aquellos finos rasgos, y a él mismo como estaba en ese momento -- aún más hermoso.

Los dedos de Katze trabajaron a lo largo de sus hombros por un rato, luego subieron por su cuello y ligeramente sobre su cabello. Se sentían absolutamente maravillosos. Raoul inclinó la cabeza para darles mejor acceso y mostrar que le gustaba. Se permitió un tranquilo gemido. Decidió que tenía que meter más seguido a Katze en esta clase de trabajo, quizá hacerlo su rutina. Debió haber pensado antes en esto. Había perdido cerca de dos semanas de deleite puro.

Los dedos dejaron su cuello y se movieron hacia su espalda. Corrieron a lo largo de su espina, ligeramente, casi juguetonamente. ¿Era sólo la imaginación de Raoul o había algo más en este roce que tan sólo un masaje? Estaba seguro que Reo nunca lo había hecho así, nunca se atreviéndose a ir tan lejos, arriba y abajo, a casi acariciar su espalda y cuello. Nunca había tenido aquellas sensaciones cuando era el chico quien se encargaba de él. Por otro lado, Katze era más audaz por naturaleza, más experimentado y bueno, Raoul nunca había dormido en la misma cama con Reo.

De repente, con cierta inquietud, el blondie se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo una erección. ¿De veras, el simplemente pensar en Katze atendiéndolo lo ponía duro? Afortunadamente había suficiente espuma en el agua y el comerciante no podía verlo. Raoul se concentró, intentando alejar la inoportuna excitación y después de un rato tuvo éxito.

Durante aquellas últimas dos semanas de tener cerca de Katze había desarrollado más erecciones de las que había tenido en toda su vida… bueno, quizá no tantas, pero sí demasiadas. Especialmente sucedía en las noches cuando el comerciante estaba acostado junto a él. Intentar esconder un pene erecto de alguien a quien querías embestir de una sola vez era particularmente inconveniente. Tomó mucho de su autocontrol de blondie el mantener su cuerpo en forma.

"Suficiente, gracias," murmuró. "Ahora lava mi cabello."

Sólo escuchó un tranquilo, ligeramente exasperado suspiro detrás de él, pero luego Katze procedió a hacer lo que le ordenó. Raoul se deleitaba con cada acción -- en el agua goteando de su cabeza, en los dedos masajeando su cuero cabelludo, calentando el frío tacto del shampoo…

"Inclínate hacia atrás," ordenó Katze cuando había lavado el cabello, enjuagado, y puesto acondicionador. Raoul hizo lo que le dijo, recargándose otra vez. El mestizo mantuvo arriba el velo de su cabello y lo puso en la orilla de la tina detrás de él. Un momento después el blondie sintió unas cepilladas en su cabello, peinándolo lentamente, cuidadosamente.

"Mmm…espléndido," murmuró, pero no hubo respuesta.

Tomó otros pocos, deliciosos minutos. Finalmente Katze alejó el cepillo. Pero Raoul no tenía ganas de terminar el baño, no aún.

"Siéntate conmigo un rato," dijo.

El pelirrojo lo sorprendió cuando se echó sobre sus rodillas al lado de la tina en la pose típica de los muebles. Raoul se le quedó viendo.

"No tienes que arrodillarte en el suelo. Toma la silla."

"Está bien," dijo Katze, manteniendo abajo sus ojos. "Supongo que lo prefieres así."

Casi le provocó otra erección a Raoul, pero luchó contra ella con los últimos fragmentos de su voluntad.

Se quedaron así sentados por un rato, en silencio. Raoul se sentía demasiado relajado como para preocuparse por pequeñas charlas, se suponía que los muebles no tenían permitido hablar si no se les pedía. Fueron diez, quizá quince minutos más tarde cuando decidió que había tenido suficiente y le ordenó a Katze que le ayudara cuando saliera de la tina.

Obedientemente, el comerciante abrió el desagüe y prendió el calentador para que el cuerpo de Raoul no sufriera el cambio de temperatura. El blondie mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Escuchó al eunuco alcanzar la ducha y sintió la cálida corriente de agua caer sobre su piel, enjuagando los restos de espuma y jabón. Perfecto, Katze sabía cómo atender sus necesidades sin necesidad de recibir instrucciones. No todos los muebles tenían aquellas habilidades. El pasado tan evidente del comerciante llenó a Raoul de alegría.

Se sentó completamente desnudo, exponiendo su cuerpo a la caricia de la ducha y a la cálida brisa de la ventilación. No se sentía avergonzado. Él, desnudo, frente al completamente vestido mueble. Era una situación normal, ¿quién iba a servir a la elite durante el baño sino un mueble? Los muebles no eran algo para avergonzarse -- sólo eran piezas decorativas. Y con Katze era todavía mejor. Raoul no sólo no sentía vergüenza. Estaba este placer tan particular de ser capaz de mostrar su propio cuerpo, de alardear de él. Sabía que su físico era perfecto. Sabía que Katze lo admiraría.

Y vaya que Katze lo admiraba -- igual que durante su primera noche juntos, cuando vio a Raoul desvestido por primera vez. El imperioso hombre acostado frente a él no era nada menos que pasmoso. Katze ya había aceptado el tener cerca a Raoul más seguido que a Iason. Ya no sentía esta nerviosa decepción de mirar ojos verdes en vez de azules, ver el profundo dorado del cabello, en vez de rubio platinado. Ahora que conocía mejor la cara de Raoul, podía hacer una mejor comparación. La línea de la mandíbula de Raoul era más angulosa, la nariz más pequeña y las cejas más delgadas y algo rectas, sin el arco de Iason. Ahora podía ver todo esto, al ver los casi angelicales rasgos de Raoul completamente expuestos, sin el velo de cabello cubriendo parte de ellos y tuvo que reprimir un repentino afán por tocar esa cara. Tenía que ser agradable -- tocar algo tan hermoso, sentir aquellas exquisitas líneas bajo sus dedos. Algunas veces se preguntaba si Raoul no era más hermoso que Iason. Por supuesto, todo esto era estrictamente estético, no era que sus sentimientos fueran a cambiar.

Y el resto del cuerpo… Katze tenía que admitir que completamente desnudo Raoul lucía aún mejor que vistiendo sólo su pantalón. Ahora podía apreciar plenamente lo perfectas que eran las proporciones de la figura del blondie. La línea de la cintura se ensanchaba un poco mientras seguía hacia abajo por la cadera, y después, más abajo, estaban aquellas largas, delgadas, casi lampiñas piernas. Solamente había una parte de la anatomía de Raoul que de alguna forma no le gustaba a Katze. En realidad no sentía ganas de ver lo que el blondie tenía entre las piernas. Antes pudo mantener alejada la vista -- usó la excusa de andar buscando algo por el baño y estuvo de espalda la mayor parte del tiempo mientras Raoul se desvestía, antes de que su cuerpo se hundiera en el agua. Ahora simplemente no había forma de no verlo, y la vista hizo que Katze se estremeciera. Había escuchado que todos los elite estaban bien equipados. Bien, Raoul no era la excepción.

Unos minutos más tarde se cerró el agua y la ducha fue puesta en su sitio. Raoul abrió los ojos perezosamente. Katze ya lo estaba esperando con una enorme toalla en sus manos. El blondie se levantó y salió de la bañera. Dejó que las habilidosas manos secaran su cuerpo y pusieran una cálida y larga bata sobre sus hombros.

"Eras un buen mueble, ¿verdad?" ofreció.

"Iason nunca se quejó."

"Iason siempre te alababa," sonrió Raoul. Con paso seguro se movió hacia la puerta. Katze lo siguió en silencio.

"Prepárame un trago," ordenó en la habitación. Tomó un libro que esperaba por él en el escritorio y se dirigió a la cama. "Dejo los ingredientes a tu invención," añadió, estirándose cómodamente en el colchón.

Un momento después la bebida fue puesta en la mesita y Katze permaneció de pie al lado, viendo hacia abajo con anticipación. Raoul levantó sus ojos hacia él.

"¿Ahora puedo regresar a mi trabajo?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Por supuesto. Sólo regresa a la media noche, ¿lo harás?"

"Seguro," resopló Katze y se fue.

Raoul echó una mirada al reloj. Una hora y media. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Katze -- y lo que estaría haciendo ahora -- vino a su mente por su propia voluntad. Vio al comerciante sentado frente a la pantalla, escuchó el castañeo del encendedor. Vio a Katze reanudar su actividad favorita con su cigarro favorito en la mano. Se permitió contemplar aquellos pequeños placeres de la vida por un momento y luego procedió a desfogarse en sus propios pequeños placeres con deleite.

Raoul estaba extremadamente complacido con la noche. Envuelto en la cálida bata, con un buen libro en mano, una deliciosa bebida junto a él y un seguro mestizo pelirrojo sólo a una o dos paredes lejos, se consideraba un hombre muy afortunado.

---------------------------------------

Y cuando unos minutos después de pasada la media noche Katze estuvo de regreso, vistiendo sus pijamas como siempre, Raoul ya no pensó en contenerse más. El pensamiento lo había estado atormentando desde hace ya un buen rato y finalmente había tomado una decisión.

"Desvístete. Hoy dormiremos desnudos."

Katze se tensó, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Qué…?"

"Me escuchaste."

El comerciante retrocedió un paso, pero se detuvo ahí. Sus labios temblaron. "Preferiría que no."

"Lo siento, no voy a discutirlo." Repentinamente Raoul estuvo irritado por la reacción de Katze. "Escucha, no intento hacerte nada. Sólo no veo una razón para vestir aquello," apuntó al mestizo con su barbilla, "desde que ya nos vimos. No traigo puesta mi pijama y tampoco no me dan ganas de ponérmela."

¿Después de todo, qué tenía de malo? Sólo quería usar la ocasión para probar algo que estaba molestando a su curiosa mente. Algunas veces dormía desnudo cuando estaba solo. ¿Por qué no debería dormir desnudo con Katze?

Apartó el libro, se levantó rápidamente y deslizó la bata por sus hombros, dejándola resbalarse en una arrugada pila sobre la alfombra. Se sumió bajo los cobertores, sintiendo la suavidad contra su piel desnuda y le dirigió a Katze una mirada retadora. Ahora eso le mostraría al impuro que su decisión era definitiva.

Katze lo veía fijamente, congelado en su sitio.

"Desvístete y entra a la cama," repitió Raoul.

El pelirrojo suspiró. De mala gana, bajó el cierre de su blusa y la dejó caer al piso. El pantalón la siguió rápidamente y Katze se deslizó bajo las sábanas con una casi aterradora prisa. Raoul lo estudió, recargado en su codo.

"¿Estás tan avergonzado de tu cuerpo que lo escondes incluso frente a una persona que ya lo ha visto?"

"Definitivamente no hay nada en él para sentirse orgulloso," murmuró Katze tristemente, su miraba escapaba de la de Raoul.

"Tonterías, no creo que de verdad pienses lo que estás diciendo."

Sin embargo, él sabía que esa actitud era muy común entre los muebles. Como biólogo había leído unos pocos estudios de la psicología de los muebles y estaba familiarizado con el problema. Su situación no era fácil. Tenían que acostumbrarse a su mutilación, a vivir sin sexo, siendo tratados como aparatos asexuales en un mundo donde el sexo era uno de los aspectos más importantes de la vida. Negar su propio cuerpo era una manera simple de lidiar con eso. Aún así, las palabras de Katze irritaron. Eran tan ridículas…

Se acercó más al comerciante y puso sus brazos alrededor de él. La sensación casi lo mandó a volar. Oh si, era diferente, completamente diferente. Katze se estremeció y se tensó cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto, y Raoul también se estremeció.

"Oh, Júpiter," gimió. En ese momento, se sentía demasiado mareado para preocuparse de sus palabras.

Otra vez estaba erecto, claro que lo estaba, pero ya no le importaba. Ya no podía retroceder. Ahora no había nada que quisiera más que jalar a Katze mucho más cerca, apretarlo más fuerte. El mestizo debió sentir su erección -- estaba presionada desvergonzadamente contra su espalda, pero no dijo nada. Sólo estuvo acostado y tieso en el anillo de los brazos de Raoul, y el blondie dudó si debería comentarlo.

"Perdón por eso," y sin embargo se encontró diciendo. "No…es nada. Pasará."

"Sí," murmuró Katze débilmente, sin mucho sentido.

Raoul se resignó ante la maravillosa sensación del cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Aflojó los brazos y abrazó a Katze con uno solo y puso la otra mano en el costado del comerciante. El músculo bajo la piel tembló ligeramente.

"Shhh, tranquilo, te dije que no haría nada. Sólo quiero sentir…por un momento."

Llevó su mano hacia abajo, saboreando la sensación de piel bajo su palma. Se deslizó en el cuenco formado por la cadera. Sus dedos rozaron la delicada piel en lo sinuoso de la pelvis de Katze y fueron aún más abajo, a lo largo de los músculos del muslo.

"Se siente bien, ¿verdad?" Raoul lo dijo más para él que para Katze, pero eso fue todo. Raoul quitó su mano del costado del impuro y cerró los brazos otra vez. Su sexo estaba ufanamente erecto pero lo ignoró. La verdad no había nada que pudiera hacer esta vez.

---------------------------------------

El comunicador zumbó unos minutos antes del mediodía. Raoul contestó automáticamente, interrumpiendo su trabajo, y sólo después de presionar el botón revisó quién estaba llamando. Shisei Kano. La pantalla centelleó, mostrando una hermosa cara del elite plateado.

"Raoul, hola," habló el plateado.

Raoul sonrió y en parte era sólo una sonrisa de negocios. Inclinó la cabeza, saludando a su asociado. "¿A qué debo el placer, Shisei?"

Kano sonrió con desdén. "Qué, sólo quería ver tu rostro."

"Claro," Raoul se inclinó galantemente. "Y la verdadera razón."

El otro hombre se puso más serio, pero un rastro de su sonrisa permanecía en sus labios.

"La oferta que te envié. Quería saber qué pensabas de ella."

La oferta de Kano, claro, Raoul recordó. "Todavía no hemos tomado una decisión sobre las ofertas, pero te diré algo. La tuya de verdad atrapó mi atención. Me gustó. Ya estoy listo para aceptar. Aunque tendría que discutir unos pequeños detalles contigo."

La cara de Shisei se iluminó. "Genial. Eso es exactamente lo que tenía en mente. ¿Qué tal una reunión? ¿El martes?"

Era viernes, la reunión sería en cinco días. Raoul no tenía ningún plan para esa fecha.

"El martes sería perfecto."

"Haré una reservación en el Vultain. ¿A las 17:00? Yo pago. Me gustaría llevar a un amigo, ¿así que qué tal una mesa para cuatro? ¿Para que tú también puedas llevar a alguien? Nos reuniremos, hablaremos, juntos pasaremos un rato agradable, negociando."

Raoul sonrió. "Por mí está bien."

Habiendo arreglado eso, se despidieron y desconectaron. Raoul se recargó en su sillón y se permitió meditar más sobre ello. De hecho estaba ansioso por la reunión. Le agradaba Shisei Kano. El chico era un valioso colega, y una amable persona con la que hablar. Y ahora, desde que el problema con el hacker parecía haber llegado a un callejón sin salida, ya no había razón para poner sus demás negocios de lado. Era tiempo de regresar las cosas a su curso normal. Y el problema…quizá, después de todo, era una falsa alarma. Nadie había intentado contactarlo respecto al asunto, y en conjunto nada terrible había pasado desde que irrumpieron -- desde hace casi ya tres semanas. Y algo debía haber pasado, ¿verdad? Tal vez el asunto moriría de muerte natural. Raoul de verdad esperaba eso.

---------------------------------------

Las siguientes noches fueron el cielo y el infierno.

Desde la primera noche que durmieron desnudos, nunca volvieron a usar la pijama en la cama. Raoul fue sincero con sus palabras y no intentó forzar a Katze a nada. Todo era exactamente como antes, con la pequeña excepción de la ropa. Desde el paso que ya había dado, Raoul no veía ningún sentido en dar marcha atrás. Ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

Técnicamente era la mejor combinación. Estaba aprovechando la situación tanto como podía sin romper las reglas. Estaba durmiendo con otro hombre en la misma cama, desnudo y abrazándolo. Estaba a tan sólo un diminuto paso de la línea, pero no la cruzaba. Aún podía considerase un observante de la ley, no se deshonraba a si mismo. Era provechoso. Bueno, debía serlo.

Katze no tenía más opción que morder el plomo. Después de una débil protesta la primera noche, nunca había intentado quejarse. Aceptó su destino en silencio y mientras pasaba noche tras noche tranquilamente, lentamente volvió a relajare.

Lo que Katze no sabía, era que esa paz era sólo aparente. En su mente Raoul no estaba para nada tranquilo. Sus pensamientos eran extensos, tomando casi el mismo camino cada noche.

Cada vez que se acostada detrás del comerciante y sus caderas estaban tan cerca, tenía la misma devastadora idea. Era suficiente para hacer un movimiento, para cerrar esas pocas pulgadas y ser capaz de hundirse en las dulces profundidades del cuerpo de Katze. Para descubrir qué se sentía, descubrir el secreto que lo atormentaba. Y ahora, cuando ni siquiera la delgada tela de la pijama los separaba, este pensamiento se hizo más fuerte. Tenía todo al alcance de sus brazos. Podía intentarlo a toda costa. Nada lo detendría.

Nada excepto su propio sentido de moralidad y estaba trabajando a toda marcha cada noche, tratando de preservar la decencia de Raoul. El sexo era deshonroso, se repetía a si mismo, recordando las frases que le habían enseñado cuando niño. Bajo, primitivo, de animales, carnal. Era una actividad para los seres inferiores. Él, un blondie, debería ser superior.

Pero también había otra parte de él, diciéndole que romper las reglas una vez no sería una gran tragedia. No lo haría más indecente de lo que ya era. La decencia no sólo era sobre las acciones de uno, era más sobre la mente. Y su mente ya estaba corrompida. Encontrar una respuesta lo tranquilizaría. Cruzar la línea, enredarse en esa obscenidad -- sólo una vez -- podía ayudar a su moralidad. Traería alivio, aclararía su mente de estos notables pensamientos.

Y además, Iason se deleitaba con esta obscenidad cada noche. ¿Y qué? En realidad nada pasaba. No afectaba su cabeza fría en el trabajo, no destruía su astuto, encantador trato con la gente. No le salieron cuernos de repente ni parecía para nada deshonrado. Si su posición social sufría era sólo porque el mundo exterior no podía aceptar los rumores de su conducta, no porque Iason hubiera cambiado. Y Raoul sólo lo haría una vez. Después de eso se detendría, y definitivamente no dejaría que nadie lo supiera.

Por supuesto, sabía que había otra solución a su tormento. Podía desprenderse de todo esto, hacer que Katze volviera a usar su ropa de noche otra vez, o aún mejor -- enviarlo de regreso a su habitación, a su _casa_, y nunca más dejar que se acercara. Sería seguro, sería razonable y los pensamientos se irían después de un tiempo. Pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Entonces?

Unas pocas veces después de tal conclusión estaba casi listo. Incluso había preparado sus caderas para penetrar, para hacer ese pequeño movimiento que no le costaría nada. Pero no, eventualmente siempre permanecía quieto. Estaba agarrando a su atormentada moralidad tan fuerte como podía.

---------------------------------------

Katze no entendía porqué Raoul había decidido llevarlo a la reunión.

"Es decir, deberías llevar a alguien que sepa del caso, alguien del Centro," dijo cuando el blondie le avisó que iban a salir y para qué.

"No necesito a alguien para negociar. Necesito compañía. Parece que Kano quiere una agradable noche juntos, y tú serás mucho más interesante que cualquiera de mis asistentes."

El cumplido hizo que Katze sonriera con desdén.

"No soy un elite. Llamaré la atención."

"Oh, deja de quejarte, Katze." Ahí estaba otra vez el alegre Raoul que algunas veces veía Katze. "Quiero presumirte un poco en un lugar público. Quiero que todos vean al hombre tan encantador que tengo a mi lado. ¿Por qué no debería?"

¿Presumirte? ¿Como si quisieras presumir a tu nuevo amante? Otra vez Katze estaba desconcertado por la actitud de Raoul, pero no dijo nada. De todas maneras eventualmente pasaría. La gente descubriría, de una forma u otra, que había cierto pelirrojo cerca de Raoul. Quizá alguien lo reconocería como el no-elite que antes había estado cerca de Iason. Probablemente nadie sospecharía nada impropio al principio. Lo harían, sin embargo, si Raoul decidía presumirlo más seguido.

Y no es que a Katze le molestara comer en el Vultain, oh no. Era uno de los más costosos, más exclusivos restaurantes en Tanagura. Aunque él podía brindarse el lujo de cenar en tal lugar, dicho, una vez a la quincena, con su pobre ID de mueble ni siquiera pasaría de la puerta. No sin su amo. Aunque este particular hecho no era inusual. La mayoría de las tiendas de Tanagura y Midas no servirían a alguien sin una tarjeta de identificación de ciudadano. Incluso en aquellos pocos en Eos que abrían sus puertas a los muebles, altas cimas serían levantadas para un hombre de veintiséis años siendo él uno de ellos.

Era gracioso, algunas veces pensaba Katze. La mayoría de los muebles de Eos, después de su tiempo de servicio, recibían su ciudadanía -- con notificación de su anterior ocupación claro, pero la recibían. Era una recompensa que todos esperaban. Salir del ghetto, ser capaz de empezar una vida normal en Midas. Iason había sido muy astuto en la forma que había arreglado el destino de Katze después de descubrir su ofensa. Lo había hecho su mano derecha en el mercado negro, pero nunca le concedió permiso para convertirse en ciudadano. Por mucho que fuera una manera de demostrar su aprecio por los talentos de Katze, también era otra parte del castigo. Katze tenía más dinero y más poder que la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Midas, pero estaba encadenado a los mercados clandestinos. Y a Iason.

Vultain pareció aún mejor de lo que había esperado, inmerso en una atmósfera de agradable intimidad. Los lugares parecían acogedores, las mesas estaban separadas entre sí por altas plantas y divisiones. Incluso había más mesas en las galerías repartidas arriba del primer piso.

"El Sr. Kano y su acompañante han llegado," anunció el mueble, habiendo recibido a Raoul con zalamería y reverencias. "Por favor, síganme."

Los guió a través de las mesas. Katze caminaba un paso atrás de Raoul, cargando un maletín con los papeles del blondie, echando furtivas miradas y sintiéndose inmensamente estúpido. No estaba seguro de cómo comportarse. La clientela del restaurante era la elite más exclusiva. Sólo notó a dos personas que lucían como ciudadanos -- aunque extremadamente ricos -- comunes. Algunos de los clientes habían llevado a sus mascotas. Vestidos ridículamente escasos, a los pies de sus amos. Katze también intentó mantener la cabeza agachada, aunque no tenía idea de si eso era lo que se esperaba de él.

Pasaron por el enorme salón y entraron a un pequeño corredor con unas pocas puertas de cada lado. Entonces al menos iban a cenar en una de esas habitaciones privadas. Era considerado un símbolo de un alto estatus aun entre la elite. Vaya logro para un impuro como él.

Su guía los dejó en la puerta más cercana a la derecha, hizo una reverencia y se fue en silencio. Entraron. La habitación era pequeña, elegante, iluminada por una suave y tenue luz. Había dos sillones en lados opuestos de la mesa ovalada, sobre uno de ellos -- de frente a la entrada -- estaban sentados dos hombres. Se levantaron cuando Raoul y Katze entraron. Uno de los hombres era un elite plateado, el otro… Katze no estaba seguro de si lo era o no.

"Raoul, es un placer verte," el plateado inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo. "Un poco más de dos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos y ya había empezado a extrañarte."

El blondie rió ligeramente. "También es un placer verte, Shisei."

"Él es Lucius Raimi," Kano movió la cabeza hacia su compañero. "Mi compañero de negocios y querido amigo."

"¿Lucius Raimi?" Raoul saludó con la cabeza. "No había escuchado ese nombre antes. No eres de Tanagura, ¿verdad?"

"Así es, Sr. Am. Vengo de Daars. Es donde nos reunimos con Shisei hace unos meses."

"En mi profesión tienes que viajar mucho," Kano le dirigió a Raoul una desarmadora sonrisa. "Pero vamos," su sonrisa se ensanchaba mientras movía la vista a Katze, "preséntanos a tu acompañante."

"Él es…" de repente, Raoul dudó, "mi asistente. Katze."

Sí, Katze, y nada más. Como mestizo y un no-ciudadano Katze ni siquiera tenía apellido. Debió parecerles extraño a los otros dos que Raoul no mencionara el nombre completo de su asistente, pero cuales fueran los pensamientos que tuvieran, los dejaron discretamente sin decir. Bueno, después de todo un asistente no era nadie importante. Mucho menos su nombre. Podía pasar por alto.

Intercambiaron la esperada reverencia con Katze y finalmente tomaron asiento.

"Genial," dijo Kano alegremente. "Ya que pasamos las formalidades, comamos algo."

Lo hicieron. Kano y Raoul se metieron en su discusión de negocios. De vez en cuando Lucius se unía a la conversación, aparentemente estaba envuelto en lo que los otros dos estaban hablando. Katze estaba limitado a hurgar en el maletín en algunas ocasiones cuando Raoul le pedía algunos documentos y le daba el indicado o leyendo el fragmento que le pidiera. Pero la verdad que difícilmente entendía y tampoco intentó hacerlo.

Dispersando la deliciosamente preparada comida por el plato y escuchando la biblia de plática, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Pero como tampoco había mucho para que hiciera, tomó buen tiempo para tener una buena vista de sus acompañantes.

Los dos eran hermosos, pero eso difícilmente era sorprendente. Eran más o menos de la edad de Raoul, no más de treinta.

Kano tenía la sonrisa más brillante y la compartía generosamente. Su cabello era blanco nacarado y todavía más ondulado que el de Raoul. Vestía en la moda típica -- ataviado con una vistosa horquilla plateada que mantenía los mechones en orden detrás de sus orejas. El otro hombre… ahora Katze entendió porqué al principio no pudo decir si Lucius era un elite. Daars era una de las pocas colonias espaciales de Amoi, la más grande. Pero cuando ignorabas el hecho de que para llegar ahí era necesario tomar un día de viaje en nave espacial, en realidad no era tan diferente a cualquier otra ciudad del planeta.

Todas las ciudades de Amoi, incluyendo a las colonias, formaban una Federación con Tanagura como su capital. Compartían la forma de gobierno, la moneda, el idioma, y también el sistema de clases sociales -- cada ciudad tenía su elite que ejercía poder y habitantes normales que eran súbditos de ese poder. Pero -- como era natural -- el aislamiento causaba que cada ciudad desarrollara sus propias costumbres. La división entre elite y el resto de la humanidad no era tan fuerte como en Tanagura. El hábito de tener mascotas humanas, nacido en Tanagura, fue abiertamente condenado al principio. Sólo después los elites estuvieron tentados a adoptarlo, pero nunca se volvió tan popular como aquí.

La moda también era diferente. El cabello de Lucius era azul cielo y corto -- esto último hacía posible que le confundieran por un ciudadano de clase media. También su ropa parecía más común, comparada con los trajes que vestían los de clase más alta de Tanagura. Pero era un elite, Katze no necesitaba más que un segundo vistazo para decirlo. Era alto, con un cuerpo finamente proporcionado y la clase de perfección en sus rasgos que sólo puede ser vistas en los rostros de los elite.

¿Qué tan feo debía verse Katze sentado aquí entre ellos? Con esta cara pálida y demasiado angulosa y la cicatriz en su mejilla. Estaba consciente de que su mirada no era la única que hacía curiosas indagaciones. Sentía los curiosos vistazos de Lucius lamiendo su cuerpo una y otra vez, cuando no estaba participando en la conversación. Se devanó los sesos por lo que el chico estaba pensando. Había adivinado que Katze no era un simple no-elite -- lo que era obvio, ¿pero algo aún más bajo?

Pronto recibió su respuesta de la forma más indeseable, cuando los ojos de Raimi se detuvieron repentinamente sobre su muñeca y las cejas azules se surcaron. El brazalete -- debió haberse visto por debajo de la manga, pensó Katze. Maldijo para si y pretendió no notar nada. Pero tan pronto como la mirada del hombre lo dejó, cambió de posición, sacando la mano de la vista, intentando parecer absorto en la conversación. Escuchó la tranquila risa de Lucius.

"¿Y el párrafo sobre mí dando mi recomendación sobre tu nueva empresa? ¿De qué se trata?" preguntó Raoul.

"Bueno, es una parte del proyecto. Tengo unos pocos planes a los que quiero darles vida. Quiero expandir las influencias de la Empresa a nuevos campos. Si mi compañía se hace más próspera, también te beneficiarás de ello. Y tu nombre definitivamente me ayudaría. Después de todo eres llamado el segundo hombre de Tanagura. Y en el campo de la ciencia biológica -- el primero."

Raoul sonrió ante el halago. "Cada ciencia tiene su primer hombre, y ninguno de esos hombres es menos importante que yo. Lo que me coloca sobre ellos es, en realidad, mi amistad con Iason y nada más. Y tu compañía _es _próspera, Shisei."

Eso era cierto. Katze recordó lo que Raoul le había dicho sobre Shisei Kano. El hombre era el propietario de una gran compañía de suministros que proveía a centros científicos y médicos con equipo de primera clase. Su influencia iba más allá de Tanagura, tenía clientes y camaradas en muchas ciudades de Amoi. Kano era considerado un hombre muy habilidoso y muy inteligente hombre de negocios. También muy trabajador. Tal vez no era tan poderoso como Iason o Raoul, pero tampoco tenía razón para quejarse. Después de todo, los elite plateados estaban sólo un escalón debajo de los rubios.

"Además, tu nombre hace maravillas, Raoul," dijo Kano y la comisura de sus labios se elevó amablemente. "Y no sólo aquí en Tanagura, sino en cualquier lugar del planeta."

"Tus elogios son excesivos," Raoul movió su mano desechando lo dicho, pero era claro que el cumplido estrujó el ego del blondie. "Pero por supuesto, creo que es una buena idea. Con gusto daré fe de tu nueva empresa."

Kano le obsequió a Raoul su más simpática sonrisa. "Eso será maravilloso. Gracias. Naturalmente, serás notificado por adelantado de todas mis nuevas tareas, así que si no te gusta ninguna de ellas, siempre podrás rehusarte a afianzarlas. Y claro que te pagaré por darme crédito."

"Oh, eso no sería necesario. Confío en tu buen nombre. Eso es suficiente para mi."

Continuaron así por uno pocos minutos más, hasta que decidieron que todo estaba arreglado. Ambos estaban claramente satisfechos con el acuerdo y estrecharon las manos, sonriendo. Acordaron otra reunión, esta vez en la oficina de Raoul, para firmar el contrato. Luego la conversación se volvió hacia temas más generales. Al fin les pusieron más atención a Katze y Lucius. Aun así, el comerciante intentó quedarse en silencio. Sería muy irrespetuoso si hablara libremente ante tal compañía.

"Cuando viajas alrededor de las ciudades," decía Kano, "obtienes un punto de vista diferente sobre las cosas. Como aquellas reglas establecidas por Júpiter. En ningún lugar son tan estrictamente respetadas como en Tanagura. Y cuando las ves desde una perspectiva diferente, la verdad es que empiezas a encontrarlas extrañas, por decir lo menos."

"¿Si? ¿Cómo qué?" La voz de Raoul sólo era ligeramente retadora, más que nada era curiosa.

"El ejemplo más sencillo. Mascotas. No es que tenga algo en contra de tener mascotas, las amo. Pero trata de considerarlo con la mente despejada. ¿No lo encuentras un poco perverso? ¿Tener mascotas humanas? Te diré lo que pienso de ello. Es sustitución, nada más. No tenemos permitido tener sexo, es por eso que disfrutamos tanto ver a otros humanos haciéndolo."

"Por lo que dices, parecería que en otras ciudades los miembros de la elite tienen sexo."

Kano se recargó sobre la mesa y bajó su voz conspiradoramente. "Todavía es un tipo de tabú, pero entre nosotros cuatro -- sí. No es tan raro que en otras ciudades, Daars por ejemplo, la elite hasta tenga pairing partners." Movió la vista hacia su acompañante y su expresión se suavizó afectuosamente. Katze no pudo evitar sentir que lo hizo apropósito. "¿No es así, Lucius?"

Lucius sonrió por primera vez en la noche, directo a Kano. "Así es exactamente, Shisei."

Raoul lucía como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Se recargó en su asiento y veía a los otros dos con los ojos desorbitados.

"No puedes hablar en serio."

"Me temo que sí, Raoul." Katze no supo porqué dijo eso. ¿No se suponía que debía estar callado? Pero algo en la sorprendida expresión de la cara del blondie hizo irresistible que se uniera.

Kano y Lucius al fin apartaron la mirada y la movieron hacia él. Raoul también le echó un vistazo.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" preguntó, un poco indignado.

"Conozco unas pocas personas en Daars. También en otras ciudades." Katze se permitió un vistazo en dirección a Raoul, pero mantuvo la voz baja. Al menos podía evitar ser acusado de falta de respeto. "He escuchado los rumores."

"Veo que tu amigo es un hombre de mundo," dijo Kano aprobatoriamente. "¿Has viajado mucho, Katze?"

"No, no realmente, señor," el comerciante le dirigió una educada sonrisa. Estaba sorprendido de que el elite tomara interés en lo que dijo en vez de sólo ignorarlo. "De hecho, difícilmente dejo la ciudad. Principalmente mantengo contacto con esas personas a través de Internet."

"Katze no sólo es mi asistente," añadió Raoul. Katze volteó a verlo, escuchando un extraño tono de orgullo en su voz. "También es un independiente hombre de negocios. Bastante influyente diría yo. Aunque principalmente trabaja con la computadora. Es extremadamente inteligente con las terminales y la programación."

"Entonces creo que encontraría un área común con Lucius," Kano rió. "Mi amigo es el mejor experto de computadoras que conozco."

Lucius sonrió. Los hermosos ojos azul cielo iban perfectamente con su cabello, fijos en Katze. "Pero dinos, Katze, no eres un elite, ¿verdad? Vi un brazalete en tu muñeca. ¿No es…perdóname si te ofendo de alguna manera…el brazalete que usa un mueble?"

La tensión que repentinamente cayó sobre la mesa era agobiante. Otra vez todas las miradas estaban puestas en Katze. Kano estaba perplejo, Lucius satisfecho de sí mismo, y Raoul…perdido, saltando de él al elite azul, y viceversa. El comerciante maldijo para sus adentros. Maldito blondie, esto era su culpa. Había sido capricho suyo ponerle la pulsera a Katze, fue él quien quiso traer a un impuro a tal lugar.

Agachó la cabeza. ¿Qué más podía hacer sino admitir la verdad?

"No me ofende, señor, así es como es."

Se estremeció con el sonido de su voz. Mierda, era tan inútil, tan…mueble.

La ceja de Kano se levantó. "¿Hiciste a un mueble tu asistente, Raoul? Y… ¿no es un poco grande para ser uno?"

Raoul negó con la cabeza fervorosamente. "No es tan simple, Shisei, Katze es un hombre realmente listo y talentoso. Cuando ves a alguien así, no importa cuáles son sus orígenes. Sería un desperdicio no usar esos talentos."

Por un largo momento Shisei Kano estudió a Raoul seriamente. Luego, inesperadamente, rió.

"Oh, Raoul, no intento cuestionar tus motivos o, por Júpiter, criticarte. Todos aquí somos gente moderna. No tenemos prejuicios contra alguien sólo por sus orígenes. Y si encuentras talentoso a tu amigo pelirrojo, yo confío con certeza en tu juicio. Especialmente," Kano guiñó con complicidad al blondie, "cuando es tan guapo."

Raoul se movió incómodamente en su sitio y Katze sintió un cálido sonrojo en sus mejillas. Kano rió otra vez, y de repente el comerciante tuvo la sensación de que el hombre frente a él no era otro que Iason.

Después la conversación fue dirigida a los temas seguros. Esta vez Katze estaba decidido a mantener la boca cerrada. Aparentemente, hablar no le traía nada bueno. Pero Kano no parecía estar de acuerdo con esta decisión. Se dirigía a Katze, haciéndole preguntas. Era claro que intentaba involucrar al comerciante en la conversación. Y aunque su mirada era de alguna forma altanera y su voz ligeramente burlona, Katze no le tenía rencor. Después de todo, ¿de qué otra forma le hablaría un elite a un mestizo? Ya era un honor que le hablara.

Afectuosas miradas y pequeñas sonrisas iban y venían entre Kano y Lucius. Sus manos se tocaban aparentemente por accidente una y otra vez. Era bastante obvio que estos dos eran íntimos. Y la verdad no trataban de esconderlo. Muy al contrario, eran bastante demostrativos. Observándolos, Katze repentinamente recordó las palabras que Raoul dijo más temprano esa noche. _Quiero presumirte un poco._

Raoul también parecía haberlo notado. Al principio lucía nervioso, observando a los dos hombres con el ceño fruncido. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, se tranquilizó. Y como ninguno de sus dos acompañantes parecían tener problemas por tener a un mestizo en la mesa, se relajó aún más y de hecho parecía complacido con la situación. Katze se encontró con sus ojos unas pocas veces y el blondie le sonrió. Bastante extraño -- aquellas sonrisas no eran otra cosa sino condescendientes.

Dos horas más tarde se levantaron de la mesa entre pequeñas conversaciones y risas.

"Planeo hacer una fiesta para celebrar nuestro nuevo trato," dijo Kano. "En unas tres semanas, cuando todo esté hecho. Voy a invitar a la crema y nata de la ciudad. Serán bienvenidos de llevar a sus mascotas, así que tal vez organicemos un pequeño show. Y tú, supongo, querrías llevar a tu encantador asistente contigo."

La indirecta era bastante clara. Katze se estremeció con incomodidad, pero Raoul sólo sonrió.

"Me encantaría llevarlo, gracias."

---------------------------------------

En el auto Raoul cerró los ojos y exhaló, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo. Katze estaba tras el volante. Tenía que haber algo sobre la forma en que el pelirrojo conducía un auto, ya que a los dos -- él e Iason -- les gustaba usarlo como chofer aunque sus limosinas estuvieran equipadas con pilotos automáticos.

No quería sentarse atrás, así que se acomodó al lado del comerciante. Escuchando el tranquilo zumbido del motor, dejó que su mente repitiera las escenas de la reunión. Maldita sea, estaba confundido. Quizá no era muy acertado para leer el lenguaje corporal y era completamente inexperto en el campo de las relaciones humanas, pero no estaba ciego ni era estúpido. Y lo que había visto y escuchado esta noche tambaleó por completo su punto de vista sobre las cosas. Estaba sorprendido de que a pesar de eso lo disfrutó. ¿O tal vez…era gracias a eso?

"Dime, Katze," habló en un impulso. "No estaba equivocado con lo que vi. Ellos son pareja, ¿verdad?"

"Eso creo," respondió el impuro. "Y bastante demostrativa."

"Eso creí."

Entonces, Shisei Kano tenía un amante. Entonces, una gran parte de la elite de otras ciudades tenía parejas. Extrañamente, esto último no lo sorprendió tanto como lo primero. Lo que pasaba en otras ciudades no importaba. Estaban muy lejos, separados de Tanagura por miles de desiertos. Eran minoría. Dio por sentado su código de conducta, así que aun romper esa restricción por algunos de la elite no era tan sorprendente. Y de todas maneras -- ¿por qué le importaba? Ni siquiera conocía a esas personas.

Pero conocía a Kano. Kano era de Tanagura. Y repentinamente el pensamiento de él teniendo un pairing partner le trajo una inesperada reflexión. ¿Quién más? Antes, estaba convencido de que Iason era el único anormal en la ciudad. Ahora de repente dudó que su amigo…y Kano… fuera tan excepcionales. Tenía que haber algunos más. Si había una regla para romperse, alguien lo haría. Parecía casi imposible que sólo una persona estuviera tentada. Quizás Raoul era absurdo apegándose tanto a su decencia. Y si ese era el caso…le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Katze… bueno, ya no sería absurdo por más tiempo.

---------------------------------------

Katze había empezado a quedarse adormilado, cuando de repente sintió un movimiento detrás de él. El blondie se acercó más, aflojando la fuerza de sus brazos, y luego… Katze se tensó. Había algo inquietante en este movimiento, era como si Raoul se estuviera preparando para… No, no podía ser eso.

Pero eso era exactamente lo que era.

La mano sujetó firme su cadera y la gruesa erección forzó su camino entre sus nalgas, presionando en ese particular punto… ¡oh, no!

Se soltó abruptamente, liberándose de la fuerza del blondie y saltó de la cama por puro reflejo, antes de que Raoul tuviera tiempo de detenerlo.

"¡No!" exhaló. "¡No puedes!"

Raoul se veía un poco confundido, probablemente sorprendido de que Katze se le hubiera escapado. Parpadeó, pero después sus rasgos se endurecieron.

"¿No puedo qué?"

¡No puedes hacerme eso! -- gritó Katze en su mente. Se supone que no estabas interesado en eso. ¡Lo prometiste! Pero por supuesto que sabía que el blondie nunca había hecho ninguna promesa. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, nada lo obligaba a mantener su palabra con el mestizo. Porque, aparentemente Raoul no había visto la necesidad de informarle lo que iba a hacer, sólo empezó a hacerlo. Katze cerró los ojos, recordando todas aquellas ocasiones en las que había intentado convencer al blondie de no hacer algo. Suspiró, resignado.

"No puedes hacerlo así," resolló. "Con tu tamaño todo lo que harás será partirme. Al menos…" tragó saliva, "deja que me prepare."

"¿Prepararte?" Raoul levantó las cejas. "¿A qué te refieres con prepararte?"

"Prepararme, ya sabes… lubricación, esas cosas."

"Ah," el blondie asintió con la cabeza. "Cierto."

Era gracioso, de repente Raoul se dio cuenta que la idea de prepararse nunca antes se le había ocurrido. Todos sus pensamientos sobre el sexo -- durante las últimas noches, e incluso ahora, cuando ya había tomado la decisión final -- estaban completamente desprovistos de tal viabilidad. Por supuesto, estaba consciente de que tales cosas requerían preparativos. Sabía que las mascotas eran cuidadas a fondo antes de los espectáculos. Pero aquellos prosaicos preparativos eran siempre hechos fuera de la vista de los espectadores, entre bastidores. Nunca había tenido que pensar en ellos mientras observaba la actuación. Y ahora la mundana realidad parecía un poco inquietante.

"¿Cuánto te tomará?" preguntó.

"No mucho. Unos pocos minutos."

"Entonces ve. Y regresa rápido."

Katze lo observó unos pocos segundos, dudando, como si quisiera decir algo. Pero no dijo nada. Sólo colgó la cabeza y se fue al baño.

---------------------------------------

Quería gritar, quería correr, incluso era lo bastante estúpido como para caminar a la ventana y ver hacia fuera. Claro…sólo para ver lo que ya había visto docenas de veces. El centésimo piso y un suelo muy fuerte a unos doscientos mil pies abajo. Y aunque afuera había un delgado alféizar a lo largo de la ventana no había forma de salir de ahí. No, sólo podía salir por la puerta, directo a las manos de Raoul. Así que Katze sólo se sentó en la esquina de la bañera y sintió como si una poderosa mano estuviera apretada alrededor de su garganta, mientras alcanzaba una botella de un aceite perfumado.

Con sus propias manos, por su propia voluntad, empezó a preparar su cuerpo para ser violado.

---------------------------------------

Raoul le ordenó acostarse justo como lo había estado antes. Y cuando lo hizo, los brazos del blondie lo rodearon inmediatamente.

"Dime que hacer."

Por un momento Katze no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando. Bufó molesto.

"Tú eres el biólogo aquí, has observado a las mascotas follarse muchísimas veces, ¿y me dices que no sabes qué hacer?"

El agarre de Raoul se apretó abruptamente. Las manos presionaron dolorosamente en el vientre de Katze.

"No te burles de mí, Katze," silbó el blondie. "Lo que sé es que es fácil herir a alguien durante el sexo. No estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo sin herirte. Así que guíame por tu propio bien."

Katze apretó los dientes. Raoul no quería lastimarlo. Cabrón hipócrita. ¿No sabía que ya lo estaba hiriendo?

"Ve lento," dijo. Era tan difícil forzar aquellas palabras por su garganta cuando en realidad no quería más que gritar '¡Sólo aléjate de mí!' Pero su voz era llana. Y continuó. "Sólo tanto como puedas con una sola embestida. Espera hasta que te diga que estoy listo para más."

¡Maldición, esto era ridículo! Él era el violado aquí. ¿Y se suponía debía dar instrucciones a su violador? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

"Muy bien." Raoul lo ajustó fácilmente en sus brazos y se reacomodó. Katze hizo una mueca, sintiendo la gruesa punta otra vez en su entrada. El blondie no se detuvo, empujó, forzándose a entrar en Katze y éste siseó. Diablos, dolía. Dolía más de lo que había esperado. Habían sido años desde que había estado con alguien. Nadie lo había tocado desde que se convirtió en un mueble… no más de once años.

"¿Estás bien?" escuchó la voz de Raoul desde atrás.

"Sí." ¡No! No estaba bien. Cómo iba a estar bien cuando algo tan enorme estaba empujando dentro de él… y no era Iason. Pero no sintió ganas de discutir con Raoul. No se sentía con ánimos para eso.

"Muy bien, te estoy esperando."

Se quedaron inmóviles por largos minutos, luego el dolor empezó a menguar. Katze se controló, luchando contra la ola de náusea.

"Bien. Intenta otra vez."

Otra embestida. Otra ola de dolor. Otros escasos segundos en silencio. Extrañamente, Raoul de verdad estaba haciendo lo que Katze le decía y no parecía impaciente.

Procedieron lentamente de esta manera. Seguía doliendo, Katze no pensó que dejaría de doler tan fácilmente después de todos aquellos años, pero después de los primeros minutos el dolor era mucho menos. Podía soportarlo. Finalmente Raoul empujó una última vez y se deslizó dentro de Katze directo a la cima. Suspiró profundamente.

"Oooh. Se siente increíble."

Para ti, tal vez.

"¿Podemos seguir? No creo que pueda esperar más."

"Claro, adelante. Acabemos con esto."

Raoul ignoró lo grosero. Empezó a embestir rítmicamente. Justo como había visto en los espectáculos de mascotas, justo como recordaba de su propia poca experiencia. Tener otra persona cerca de él lo hacía un poco cohibido -- en realidad no quería que a Katze le doliera. Pero a la vez era tan excitante. Alguien de verdad podía sentir lo que él estaba haciendo. Estaba _haciéndoselo _a alguien. Podía abrazar a este alguien, sentir a este alguien. Y la mera sensación física era realmente diferente. No había ninguna exageración en las palabras de Iason. Era una sensación completamente nueva, era… exquisita.

Enterró su cara en la curva del cuello de Katze. El mestizo parecía tan rígido en sus brazos, pero de momento no le importó. Inhaló la esencia de Katze, saboreando el cabello rojo que cosquilleaba en su mejilla. Movió su mano sobre el pecho de Katze… Júpiter, de verdad lo estaba haciendo. ¡Estaba teniendo sexo! El pensamiento lo llevó hasta el borde. Empujó una última vez y se tensó, atrapado por el embeleso orgásmico. Junto a él, Katze dio un corto y tranquilo sorbo.

Raoul cerró los ojos, relajándose lentamente. Permaneció dentro de Katze, todavía no quería retirarse. El comerciante respiró profundamente en su abrazo y disfrutó la sensación de aquel pequeño movimiento dentro de él. Esperó por la familiar ola de remordimiento, pero extrañamente, no vino.

"¿Dolió mucho?" preguntó dentro de la acalorada piel de Katze.

"Algo. No mucho."

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

Esta vez el silencio fue más largo.

"Dijiste que no lo harías."

"Lo sé."

Finalmente salió de él, dándose cuenta en el acto de la pegajosa humedad de su piel ahí abajo. Sólo ahora este pensamiento le causó repulsión. Bueno, lo había tomado en cuenta antes de que empezara con todo esto. Ahora tenía que lidiar con ello.

Katze se retorció en sus brazos.

"Si no quieres que manche tus preciosas sábanas de seda, será mejor que me dejes ir. Tengo que limpiarme." Esta vez la ira era clara en la voz del comerciante.

Las amargas, duras palabras de repente golpearon a Raoul. Esto tampoco era permitido al ojo público durante los espectáculos de mascotas. Y no, no quería que se mancharan sus preciosas sábanas de seda. Dejó de apretar la mano, y el impuro se liberó inmediatamente, casi saltando de la cama. Con que enojado conmigo, ¿huh? Raoul sintió que sus dientes se apretaron con una involuntaria punzada de dolor.

"Sólo regresa en un minuto," ordenó.

La inexorable mirada del pelirrojo se encontró con la suya. "¿Y a dónde demonios podría ir?"

---------------------------------------

Cuando Katze dejó el baño, Raoul ya había calmado su respiración. Estaba acostado sobre su espalda, viendo el dosel de la cama con ojos firmes y ligeramente aturdidos.

Sintiendo un extraño estupor, Katze se acostó junto a él. Estuvo callado por un rato, luego decidió que si no decía algo, más tarde se lamentaría.

"Así que el gran blondie descendió al nivel de un humano de clase baja."

Sólo se encogió, sintiendo un abrupto movimiento detrás de él, de todas formas no pensó que escaparía. La mano del blondie sujetó su barbilla, obligándolo a que girara la cabeza, y que la levantara. Raoul se inclinó sobre él con una implacable expresión en su rostro.

"No veo razón para justificarme ante ti," dijo en su casual, fría voz.

La barbilla de Katze se contrajo. "Seguro, sólo soy un impuro. Un juguete, ¿verdad?"

Por un segundo le pareció que algo en la cara del blondie se crispó.

"Sabes muy bien que no es así como te trato. Si te viera como alguien tan bajo, nunca me habría tomado tantas molestias contigo, en primer lugar. Además, soy el amo aquí. No lo olvides, Katze."

Molesto, Katze se zafó del agarre y extrañamente Raoul no trató de sujetarlo otra vez.

"Voltéate de lado," fue la tranquila, pero firme orden.

Hizo lo que le dijo sin otra palabra. El blondie se movió más cerca como si no hubiera pasado nada. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de Katze como cada noche anterior.

"Ahora me perteneces," susurró más suavemente. "Te tomé esta noche y te tomaré otra vez cuando me den ganas."

Katze apretó los ojos. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía como un traidor? Iason, Iason, Iason. ¿Por qué no eres tú? Por qué… seguro, empieza a quejarte. Que tú traicionaste a alguien que te vendió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Katze tragó saliva, odiando el abrazo de Raoul más que nunca. Iason, Iason, Iason…

_Fin del capítulo IV_

_*********************************_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

**En Renta**

**Por Lena**

**Traducción Kumiko Tsukishiro**

**Parte 5**

Con una mano temblorosa Katze acercó el encendedor a su rostro y observó impaciente mientras la flama lamía la punta del cigarrillo. Recibió el fresco humo en sus pulmones y movió su vista a la pantalla. Un programa de computadora estaba haciendo unos cálculos menores del mercado negro. Nada importante, nada urgente y sobre todo nada que le importara. Pero la verdad era bueno mientras no requiriera su participación. Dudaba que hoy fuera capaz de trabajar. Dudaba que hoy fuera capaz de hacer algo productivo. Sólo no quería ver la pantalla vacía.

Todavía estaba temblando después de su triste noche. Había estado temblando toda la mañana -- desde que había volado de la habitación de Raoul justo después de despertarse. ¡Maldición, había sido tan estúpido! Había sido tan idiota al confiar en el blondie. ¿Cómo había si quiera creído que no pasaría? Desde el principio había estado dirigido en esa dirección.

Las personas, como se dice, siempre quieren más. Dales una pulgada y tomarán una milla.

Katze había tenido muchas oportunidades para descubrir que era verdad. Aún así, había creído en Raoul. O mejor dicho -- había sido capaz de adaptarse a cada nueva situación que el blondie creaba, de relajarse después de cada paso más lejos en la intimidad. Bueno, también decían que las personas podían acostumbrarse a todo.

Katze estaba seguro que no podría acostumbrarse a _esta _nueva situación. Incorrecto. Esperaba que no se desarrollara una situación en absoluto. Con algo de suerte era un episodio de una sola vez que nunca más volvería a pasar. Después de todo, Raoul debía estar decepcionado. Pero, ¿el blondie tenía algo con qué compararlo?

Casi brincó cuando la puerta se deslizó. Sintió que su mano se apretaba en un puño. Maldición, ¿el bastardo no podía dejarlo solo? Escuchó pasos acercarse a él y se congeló. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Raoul empezaría a regañarlo porque dejó la cama? ¿Lo violaría otra vez? Katze se estremeció.

"No fuiste a desayunar," dijo Raoul.

"No," escuchó su propia voz, baja y hostil.

"Tu desayuno espera en la cocina."

Katze se preguntó si un "no tengo hambre" sonaría muy dramático. Probablemente. Pero, era cierto, no tenía hambre.

"Bien," dijo rotundamente.

Hubo silencio por un largo momento. Raoul todavía estaba parado detrás de él, su presencia en la habitación hacía la atmósfera densa y pesada. Finalmente el blondie habló otra vez.

"Escucha, si no quieres verme, sólo quería decirte que me voy. Iré al Centro me quedaré ahí como de costumbre. Así que eres libre de ir y venir y hacer lo que quieras sin toparte conmigo."

Algo en esas palabras hizo que Katze volteara y finalmente viera al blondie. Vio la cara de Raoul, tranquila como siempre. Pero la fuerte preocupación en los ojos del elite casi lo hundió más en su asiento. Aún así, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los hermosos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Y te aconsejo que comas tu desayuno," añadió suavemente el blondie. "Reo de verdad hizo su mejor esfuerzo esta mañana."

Katze lo veía en silencio. No había nada sensato que pudiera decir a algo como esto. Y después de un rato la sonrisa de Raoul se marchitó.

"Katze. Puedo imaginar que estás enojado conmigo. Por supuesto, tienes derecho a estarlo. Aún así, me gustaría que de alguna forma llegáramos a un arreglo. Quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotros."

Por un momento el comerciante siguió viéndolo.

"¿Lo harás otra vez?" preguntó.

Raoul frunció el ceño, sorprendido. "¿Qué?"

"Pregunté: lo harás otra vez. Lo que me hiciste en la noche."

El blondie suspiró. "Ya lo hemos discutido, ¿no es así?" Pero las palabras no tenían el tono dominante de la noche. En cambio sonaron con extraña resignación. "La verdad no lo sé, Katze. Es posible. Estoy consciente de que no debería, pero el problema es que me gustó. Y el problema más grave es que no siento ningún remordimiento."

Era cierto. Raoul lo había estado reflexionando toda la mañana. Salvo por la corta sensación de asco justo después… del acto, la verdad es que no tenía ningún remordimiento por lo que había pasado. Como si tener sexo con un mestizo castrado, y ex mueble, fuera algo absolutamente correcto. Por supuesto que no lo era. Era una ofensa tan grande como el jugar consigo mismo, pero no lo sentía así. Se sentía bien estar con Katze. Se sentía bien estar _en _Katze.

Fuera lo que fuera que Katze pensara sobre ello.

"Mira," dijo Raoul, "por muy difícil que se te haga creerlo, aprecio mucho tu compañía. Y no me refiero a sólo en la cama, sino… en general. Me alegraría si pudieras… dejar el asunto de la cama de lado. Podrás odiarlo, esa es tú decisión, pero por favor, no odies los días conmigo. Eso es todo lo que te pido."

Por un momento Katze permaneció inmóvil en su silla, con el cigarrillo pendiendo de una esquina de sus labios abiertos, y la vista pegada al blondie. Luego saltó y repentinamente estaba a unas pulgadas lejos de Raoul, sus ojos refulgían peligrosamente.

"Me jodiste inconcientemente ayer en la noche," dijo lentamente. "No pediste mi opinión. ¡Ni siquiera me avisaste con una sola palabra! ¡Como si yo fuera algún puto juguete sexual! ¡Lo hiciste contra mi voluntad! ¡¿Y ahora vienes con tu desvergonzada sinceridad y quieres hacer las pases conmigo?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con 'dejar de lado'?! ¡Que te jodan, Raoul!"

Raoul miró al furibundo hombre en silencio. Increíble. El mestizo le estaba gritando. ¡De hecho el impuro lo estaba reprendiendo! Sabía que debía hacer algo. Abofetear al mestizo, al menos ponerlo en su lugar con alguna palabra cruel. Pero no sintió ganas de hacerlo. En cambio, de repente le dieron ganas de reír. No es que hubiera algo gracioso en la amenazadora mirada de Katze, ni que el comerciante no pareciera peligroso cuando estaba furioso. Lo era y Raoul recordaba muy bien su primera noche juntos. Pero repentinamente estaba lleno de alivio. Se dio cuenta de lo que había estaba temiendo toda la mañana. Había temido ver a Katze asustado de él, cohibido, habría estado más infeliz de ver al comerciante encogido en su presencia. Afortunadamente todo parecía estar bien. Y si así era, nada más importaba. Raoul sonrió.

"Estará bien. De alguna forma."

Katze se congeló frente a él, perplejo. Una malvada idea parpadeó en la cabeza de Raoul.

"Y recuérdame, jugaremos ajedrez en la noche."

"¡Jódete!" Había una atónita indignación en la voz del comerciante.

Raoul suprimió una pequeña risita. Haría enojar a Katze aún más.

"Oh sí, jugaremos."

Con eso se dio la vuelta para irse. Casi estaba en la puerta cuando escuchó a Katze derrumbarse pesadamente en su silla.

----------------------------------------

Jugaron ajedrez en la noche.

Cuando Raoul regresó del trabajo, ordenó a Katze salir de su habitación, sentarse y dijo firmemente: 'jugaremos'. Y luego, toda la noche, procedió a ser el Raoul que Katze ya había empezado a conocer bastante bien. Mimado, altanero, arrogante, pero también divertido, perspicaz, encantador. No intentó seducir a Katze con palabras dulces y falsas promesas que no tenía intención de mantener, en cambio usó la misma desconcertante franqueza de la mañana.

'Debes entender que tengo derecho a hacer lo que me plazca contigo.'

'Oh, vamos, Katze, no me refiero a hacerte daño.'

'Me alegra que seas un igual para mí en muchos aspectos.'

'¿Castigarte? No, no, ¿cómo podría? No a ti. Es… inconcebible.'

Katze tenía que admitir que por mucho que su actitud fuera exasperante, también era, en cierta forma… atrayente. No podía soportar cuando en cierto punto su ira empezaba a desvanecerse. Todavía se sentía malhumorado, pero poco a poco empezó a hablar con Raoul en la forma que siempre lo hacía. Y finalmente -- estaba resentidamente disfrutando la noche.

Por supuesto que no había sido engañado, nunca olvidaba lo que pasaría en la noche. Y cuando pasaba, no lo odiaba menos que la noche anterior. Pero al menos ya no había esa estridente hostilidad entre ellos. Algunas de las cosas que Raoul había dicho durante la noche persistían en la mente de Katze aun cuando estaba siendo follado.

----------------------------------------

Pasaron los días, programados igualmente. Los pasaron por separado -- Raoul usualmente en el Centro, Katze llevando sus asuntos frente a la terminal o -- raramente -- en el pueblo. Trabajando rápidamente y empezando temprano en la mañana, porque sabía que no tendría tiempo de hacerlo en la noche. Extrañamente, aquellas pocas horas tomadas de sus usuales dieciséis horas de trabajo no hacían mucha diferencia. Presionado por el tiempo, trabajaba más eficientemente que antes (no sabía que era posible) y de alguna manera fue capaz de echar los negocios hacia delante.

Y ahí estaban las noches. En las noches Raoul siempre demandaba la compañía de Katze y por supuesto que el comerciante no estaba en posición de negarse. Usualmente jugaban ajedrez o algún otro juego. Unas pocas veces el Blondie intentó arrastrarlo a una de esas discusiones intelectuales favoritas de los elite. Y unas pocas veces lo llevó fuera. A la gallería, restaurantes, al teatro… De repente Katze se encontró inmerso en la plenitud de la vida cultural de Tanagura. Se preguntó qué tan rápido empezarían a expandir los rumores. Ya había notado algunas curiosas, y no muy acogedoras miradas. Pero bueno, ¿qué le importaba? Era problema de Raoul no suyo. Y parecía que a Raoul tampoco le importaba.

"Una vez a Iason se le ocurrió la misma idea," dijo un día cuando iban de regreso a casa después de la ópera.

Raoul lo miró. "¿Qué idea?"

"Tratar de ganarse a Riki pasando tiempo con él, no sólo follándolo."

El blondie hizo una mueca con ligera irritación. "Cuida tu lenguaje."

Katze se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. Por unos pocos instantes hubo silencio en el auto.

"¿Y cuál era la idea?" la curiosidad de Raoul se apoderó de él. "¿Lo invitó a salir?"

Una sonrisa involuntaria encontró su camino en el rostro de Katze y rápidamente volteó a otro lado para esconderla.

"No, de hecho él exigió que _lo invitara _a pasear. Quería que Riki lo llevara a uno de esos bares de Midas que el chico visita usualmente."

Raoul parpadeó. "Estás bromeando."

"Nop."

No estaba bromeando. Por muy ridículo que sonara, era la pura verdad. Otra de las concesiones de Iason a su mascota. Cuando se trataba de Riki, la cabeza de Tanagura era una fuete de ideas locas.

"Pero lo reconocerían," señaló Raoul. "Todos en el bar se asustarían. No funcionaría."

"Fue disfrazado. Se puso algunas ropas de Midas y una peluca. Se divirtió o eso fue lo que me dijo. Conoció a algunos de los amigos de Riki del mercado negro. Incluso le enseñaron a Iason a jugar algunos juegos de cartas de Midas. Después me invitó a su casa unas cuantas veces. Necesitaban un tercer jugador."

Raoul frunció el ceño, considerando las palabras de Katze por un instante. "¡Eso es lo que estaban haciendo ese día cuando fui con el caso del hacker! Vi cartas sobre la mesa." Parecía bastante agitado con el descubrimiento.

Katze se permitió una sonrisa -- una, pequeña y tranquila. Demasiado buen humor con su atormentador no sería apropiado.

"Las personas hacen muchas cosas extrañas para impresionar a aquellos que les importan."

"Ese bastardo me dijo que estaba discutiendo algunos asuntos del mercado negro contigo," murmuró Raoul con indignación. Y como Katze se quedó en silencio, meditó: "Quizá yo debería hacer lo mismo. Pedirte que me lleves a los lugares que tú frecuentas en vez de que yo te arrastre a mi mundo."

Katze sintió que sus cejas se levantaban. "No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, yo casi no visito lugares. Ni siquiera aquellos en los que me atenderían. Además," añadió dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a Raoul, "no funcionaría conmigo."

Pero estaba funcionando. De lo contrario nunca habría tenido esta plática con Raoul. Lo intentó, de verdad intentó darle su lado frío al blondie, pero nadie podía estar de mal humor para siempre. Especialmente cuando hay alguien alrededor tuyo, quien por alguna razón te ha hecho el centro de sus intereses.

Era completamente diferente de cualquier cosa que Katze hubiera sabido. No se suponía que fuera así. Se suponía que Raoul estaría aburrido para ahora, ya había sido más de un mes desde que toda esta cosa había empezado. Pero el blondie no mostraba ninguna señal de aburrimiento. Al contrario -- se veía más y más entusiasta por continuar con este arreglo. Y eso estaba asustando a Katze.

Tan ridículo como pareciera, las palabras de Raoul se habían vuelto realidad al pie de la letra. Katze podía odiar lo que el blondie le hiciera en la noche, pero de alguna forma… durante el día… no alteraba el hecho de que simplemente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Raoul. Y tal vez eso era más aterrador.

----------------------------------------

Katze se inclinó hacia delante para examinar el tablero de ajedrez más de cerca. Frunció el ceño pensativo, pero una pequeña sonrisa nunca abandonó su cara.

"Hm…" murmuró. "Admito que ese fue un muy buen movimiento, Katze."

Katze no pensaba lo mismo. En un minuto, Raoul encontraría una manera de contrarrestar su ataque. Una manera que seguramente Katze no sería capaz de contrarrestar tan fácilmente. Aunque jugaban ajedrez casi todas las noches en estos días, Katze todavía era considerablemente un peor jugador que el blondie.

Observó austero al hermoso hombre frente a él. Los ojos de Raoul se entrecerraron y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"Ah, ya sé."

Aquí vamos.

El elite movió su mano sobre el caballo y lo cambió en un aparente inocente movimiento, sin siquiera tomar ninguna de las piezas de Katze. No tan inocente, se dio cuenta elcomerciante, cuando vio lo que seguiría. Ahora podía tomar su caballo -- y revelar a su reina, o dejarlo, pero en los siguientes dos movimientos tomaría a su rey. Ahora _ese _era un buen movimiento.

Katze hizo una mueca y se inclinó sobre el tablero de mala gana.

Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pensar, un comunicador rezumbó en la habitación. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Raoul, por su parte, se veía disgustado.

"¿Ahora qué?" murmuró el blondie. Movió sus ojos a Katze como si buscara una respuesta en ellos.

Presionó un pequeño botón en la parte de de abajo de la mesa. Una pequeña solapa rectangular sobre la mesa se movió, revelando un hueco escondido debajo. Una pequeña pantalla emergió desde abajo, saliendo derecha. El comunicador estaba construido convenientemente dentro de la mesa, de forma que, si el blondie recibía una llamada durante un juego de ajedrez, no tenía que levantarse.

Raoul presionó otro botón y el monitor rotó unos pocos grados para estar frente a él. Aun así, Katze pudo ver al hombre que apareció en la pantalla, un elite vestido con una bata de laboratorio.

"¿Qué pasa, Grant?" preguntó el blondie. Ahora su voz era completamente diferente. Firme, vacía, en tono de negocios, exactamente la voz que un elite de primera clase debía usar con sus inferiores. De repente Katze se dio cuenta de que raramente Raoul usaba esta voz con él.

El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia para saludar.

"Ha habido un problema con la cría A-5447, señor," reportó. "Acabamos de descubrir que cinco de los especimenes de la colección están defectuosos."

Raoul frunció el ceño. "¿A-5447? ¿Los pelirrojos de ojos verdes ordenados por la Academia?"

"Así es, señor."

"¿Qué anda mal con ellos?"

"Algún tipo de desorden mental." Grant le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Katze, luciendo un poco perturbado con un testigo inesperado atestiguando la conversación.

"Sigue," ordenó Raoul.

El hombre aclaró su garganta. "Hay algunas irregularidades serias con sus ondas cerebrales. Estamos seguros que la anormalidad apareció recientemente. Sometimos a las mascotas en cuestión a exámenes más minuciosos y parece que están mucho más discapacitadas en más aspectos."

Raoul estudió a su subordinado con expresión austera. "Por lo que recuerdo esta cría casi tiene tres años. Su despertar está programado en… ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco meses?" Grant asintió. "En cinco meses estas mascotas deberían ser entregadas a la Academia. ¿Por qué no notaste antes el problema?"

"Yo… nosotros sospechamos que es uno de esos desórdenes no especificados que se activan a cierta edad. Se lo aseguro, hasta ahora todo lucía bien."

"Incluso esos desórdenes son posibles de detectar por adelantado si se toman todas las medidas necesarias." Observó Raoul fríamente.

"Sí. Pero usted sabe que no podemos hacer los exámenes a todas las mascotas. No valdría la pena."

"Deberías saber todos los peligros posibles con cada cría en particular. Deberías ser capaz de _determinar _qué exámenes son necesarios. Y yo no debería necesitar recordártelo," pronunció Raoul lentamente.

Ahora el hombre prácticamente estaba sudando.

"Estábamos seguros que determinamos correctamente los necesarios con el A-5447, señor. Lamento mucho que no haya sido así."

Katze miró con curiosidad la cara ceñuda de Raoul. Más o menos sabía cómo se las arreglaban los centros científicos para mantener a las mascotas jóvenes. Tomar cuidados regulares con ellas convertiría a los laboratorios en jardines infantiles y nadie necesitaba eso. Por eso los niños pequeños eran mantenidos en cámaras especiales de crecimiento hasta que alcanzaban la edad requerida. Para el mundo externo parecía como si estuvieran durmiendo, pero no era así. Su consciencia estaba inmersa en campos virtuales que les ayudaban a desarrollar conceptos básicos, sociales y habilidades de lenguaje que los niños de su edad deberían tener. Era más barato y más fácil que la manutención normal. Pero también limitaba la observación a los números y gráficos que proveían los aparatos de vida. Por esa razón era fácil pasar desapercibido alguna anormalidad.

Raoul le dirigió una vista exasperada. "¿Qué crees que podemos hacer con ellos? ¿Están lo suficientemente bien para ser vendidos a algún club de Midas?"

"Dos de ellos. Los otros tres… bueno, físicamente están perfectos, pero para ser honesto, señor, no creo que sirvan para nada."

Por un momento Raoul miró a Grant seriamente. "De acuerdo. Mantén a esos dos, aplica el acelerador de crecimiento -- lo que encuentres idóneo. No queremos molestarnos más con ellos. En poco tiempo encontraremos un comprador. Y a los otros tres," un pequeña pausa, "ponlos a dormir."

Con eso Raoul cortó la conexión sin esperar una respuesta. La pantalla se deslizó dentro de su escondite en la mesa y la solapa se cerró.

"Idiotas," el blondie gruñó. Se recargó en el sillón y cruzó los brazos. Por un largo momento hubo silencio en la habitación.

Katze lo veía desde su asiento.

"¿Pasa seguido?" al fin se atrevió a preguntar.

El blondie movió sus ojos hacia él. Su expresión se suavizó un poco. "Algunas veces. No es muy inusual. Cuando juegas con los genes es muy probable que entre algunas de las crías habrá especimenes defectuosos. Descuidos como este también pasan, si es lo que estás preguntando. Dejamos crecer cientos de mascotas todo el tiempo. Es prácticamente imposible evitar errores."

"¿Y eso es lo que haces cuando descubres que algo anda mal? ¿Ponerlos a dormir?"

Raoul se encogió de hombros. Entrecerró los ojos, lucía impaciente.

"¿Y qué más podemos hacer?"

Katze sólo asintió, reconociendo la respuesta. Era cierto, ¿qué más?

En Amoi la vida de las mascotas no significaba nada. No eran más que una comodidad que las personas usaban para hacer dinero y de las cuales obtenían placer. Cuando terminaba su tiempo como mascotas, eran vendidas a los burdeles de Midas donde usualmente morían después de unos años de tal vida. Si una de ellas se enfermaba -- tan enferma que el tratamiento médico significara más problemas y gastos de lo que pagaron -- sus dueños no vacilaban en disponer de ellas poniéndolas a dormir.

Era el curso normal y absolutamente legal y nadie se ponía sentimental cuando una mascota perdía la vida. Katze siempre lo dio por seguro. Después de todo, ¿cuántas mascotas podría un dueño mandar a dormir en su vida? Una tal vez, dos -- cuando alguien era extremadamente desafortunado con las mascotas, pero principalmente -- ninguna. Estos chicos alterados por lo general estaban en perfecta salud.

Matar mascotas de vez en cuando era una historia completamente diferente y de repente Katze se sintió incómodo. ¿O era porque ahora él se sentía como una mascota?

"Son humanos, sabes," murmuró.

"Son mascotas," respondió Raoul en tono rudo.

"Son mascotas _humanas._"

El blondie lo miró enojado. "Nadie va a quererlas, Katze, ni siquiera gratis, son completamente incapaces de vivir por su cuenta. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Crear un refugio para las enfermas y defectuosas?"

"No, supongo que no."

"Soy un biólogo en nombre de Júpiter, siempre me he preocupado por eso. Pero estoy consciente de que la ciencia no es lo más importante en el negocio de las mascotas. Dinero, eso es lo que de verdad importa. Tengo que ir tras eso."

Katze lo observaba en silencio, no sabía que decir.

"Y tú deberías saberlo," añadió Raoul. "También estás en ese negocio."

"Sí lo sé," admitió Katze y de repente se sintió como un abominable bastardo.

-------------------------------------

Raoul tenía poca imaginación cuando se trataba de sexo. Nunca usaba mucho las caricias; limitaba sus acciones a la parte principal, manteniendo encerrado a Katze en su abrazo hierro. Algunas veces sólo lo besaba, o bien -- plantaba pequeños besos en lo que pudiera encontrar bajo sus labios en ese momento -- por lo general el cuello de Katze o sus hombros. Sólo usaba dos posiciones. Ya fuera que estuvieran acostados de lado, Raoul detrás de Katze, o la más clásica -- Katze de espalda y Raoul sobre él.

Físicamente no era tan malo -- no podía decir que era desagradable. Raoul siempre era gentil y cuidadoso, y después de esos pequeños momentos iniciales ya no dolía. Aunque Katze no pudiera eyacular, su próstata trabajaba bastante bien y estaba obteniendo algo de placer. Los besos tampoco eran tan malos. Pero tal vez habría sido si lo fueran. Si doliera. Quizá entonces, entregándose a Raoul, no se habría sentido tan podidamente mal.

Cada vez que su cuerpo era usado, el acto traía consigo tanta ira amortiguada -- con Raoul, con él mismo, con la situación, tantos insoportables y añorantes pensamientos sobre Iason, que difícilmente podía aguantar. Cada vez quería gritar. O -- mejor aún -- destrozar algo. La nariz de Raoul, preferiblemente.

Pero mientras pasaba noche tras noche, aprendió a lidiar con sus emociones. Rápidamente se convirtió en una clase de rutina. Cerraba los ojos o los fijaba en algún punto relativamente interesante a su vista, si estaba de espalda ponía sus brazos alrededor del blondie (bueno, ¿dónde más podía ponerlos?), y esperaba. Se estremecía con sacudidas de placer no deseado cuando Raoul golpeaba su próstata. No es que al blondie le importara golpearla, pero pasaba de vez en cuando por accidente. Intentaba bloquear todos sus pensamientos hasta que Raoul hubiera terminado con él. Y usualmente lo hacía después de no más de diez minutos. También, aunque Raoul mostraba interés en tener sexo cada noche, nunca lo hacían dos veces en una sola noche.

Una vez era absolutamente suficiente para satisfacer sus deseos. Y diez minutos no eran tanto después de todo, Katze podía soportarlo. Pronto la palabra 'violación' en su glosario privado sobre dormir con Raoul fue reemplazada por 'deber'. Después de todo, era más como eso.

Así que en conjunto Raoul no era un gran artista en la cama. Y Katze tampoco se sentía competente, ni entusiasmado por más de sus favores para intentar cambiar las cosas.

Usualmente cuando la noche terminaba, rápidamente se fundía en una con las otras. Todas lucían más o menos igual. Una vez, sin embargo, Katze encontró difícil olvidar. Raoul acababa de empezar a embestirlo, cuando de repente se detuvo y Katze sintió que se inclinaba cerca de su oreja. Escuchó un suave susurro.

"Si te sientes tan mal conmigo, siempre puedes imaginar que es Iason."

No había furia, ni resentimiento en estas palabras, eran una simple declaración. Katze acortó su respiración, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Y luego Raoul otra vez se estaba moviendo detrás de él como si nada hubiera pasado. Katze no supo porqué lo conmovió tanto, pero de repente alcanzó las manos de Raoul y cerró las suyas alrededor de ellas. Como si fuera una señal aquellos fuertes brazos lo jalaron aún más cerca. La cara de Raoul estaba acurrucada sobre su hombro. Rápidamente el blondie alcanzó el clímax y por primera vez a Katze no le importó.

Las personas, como dicen, pueden acostumbrarse a lo que sea.

-------------------------------------

Como siempre, había pocas personas en el salón de la torre principal de Eos. El suave murmullo de voces humanas pendido en el aire, creando una agradable atmósfera en el lugar. Iason miró dentro de los ojos verdes del hombre sentado frente a la mesa enfrente de él.

"Vamos, Raoul, estabas tan insistente en reunirte conmigo y ahora estás completamente callado. Dilo de una vez."

El otro blondie tragó saliva y fijó la vista en su bebida. Iason lo observaba curioso. Era tan fácil decir cuando Raoul estaba nervioso o avergonzado por algo. Para un elite, él no escondía muy bien sus sentimientos. Al menos tales sentimientos.

"Empecé a tomar a Katze," espetó Raoul finalmente.

Iason se forzó para mantener su cara inexpresiva.

"Oh," dijo. "¿Quieres decir que tuviste sexo con él?"

Raoul asintió y sólo ahora levantó los ojos. Aunque sus mejillas tenían un leve color rosa, habiendo dicho esto, pareció relajarse.

"Y… ¿lo tomaste más de una vez?"

"He estado haciéndolo cada noche por más de dos semanas."

Iason acortó su respiración, sintiendo que su estómago se agitaba con extraña emoción.

"Así que al fin te pasó."

"No dijiste que era tan adictivo," Raoul lo miró con reproche. "Al principio sólo iba a probarlo una vez. Pero luego… hubo una segunda noche y la tercera, y la siguiente, y finalmente me rendí diciéndome que no terminaría." Sonrió desdeñosamente con un asomo de amargura. "No podía mantenerlo en silencio por más tiempo. Tenía que decírselo a alguien. Alguien que entendiera."

"Entonces te gustó."

Raoul le dirigió una significativa mirada. Iason sonrió.

Así que la cosa que había estado esperando desde el principio finalmente había ocurrido. O… ¿lo había imaginado? ¿No se suponía que se divertiría viendo caer a Raoul en el abismo de la depravación? Así era, pero ahora de alguna manera, cuando escuchó las noticias, descubrió que estaba… sorprendido. Quizá no había creído que su amigo caería, después de todo. Quizá no había esperado que fuera tan lejos. Interesante, Katze, un objeto de deseos sexuales. Katze siendo tomado regularmente por alguien. Al principio parecía ridículo, Pensándolo dos veces…

"Con todo respeto, Raoul," dijo, "me pregunto qué clase de satisfacción puedes obtener de Katze. No siquiera puede sentir lo que le estás haciendo. No puede… reaccionar ante ello. No recibes ninguna respuesta a tus acciones."

"¿Y?" Raoul se veía sorprendido. "¿Qué de malo con eso? No me importa en absoluto."

"¿No te importa?"

"No, de hecho pienso que es algo bueno."

Iason levantó las cejas, pasmado. "¿Por qué?"

Los ojos de Raoul se oscurecieron y perdieron su enfoque. Como si estuvieran viendo algo completamente diferente al salón cuando el blondie empezó a hablar. "Verlo, acostado debajo de ti… Difícilmente puede sentir placer, pero está ahí, te abraza con sus brazos, abre sus piernas para ti, tolera todo lo que le haces y no se queja. Me hace sentir… importante. Ser el jefe absoluto del Centro Biológico de Tanagura no me hace sentir tan importante como esta cosa tan simple. Él no obtiene nada de esto, todo es para mí. Lo hace para mí. Aun si no le gusta. Amo el pensamiento de él rindiéndose a mí de esa manera."

Los ojos de Iason centellearon con auténtico interés.

"Admito que nunca lo había pensado así," murmuró y luego rió suavemente, recargándose en su asiento. "Sabes Raoul, te has convertido en un pervertido."

Por un momento Iason sintió como si acabara de ver la luz.

-------------------------------------

Katze apagó la computadora.

"Hora de que me follen."

Suspiró con estas palabras. Todavía sonaban demasiado extrañas en sus labios.

Tomó la última calada de su cigarro, después lo apagó y se levantó de la silla. Fue al baño, se preparó rápidamente y dejó su habitación vestido con su pijama. Estaba caminando por el enorme recibidor, cuando una delgada voz lo alcanzó.

"¡Sr. Katze!"

Se detuvo, y volteó. Reo. Estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina.

Se movió en silencio hacia el chico. Reo retrocedió dos pasos dentro de la cocina y Katze se detuvo en el umbral, echando un vistazo rápido hacia dentro. Había tres ollas en la estufa, borboteando con vapor, había algunos platos en el fregadero y los restos de comida en la alacena. Tarde con tus deberes domésticos, ¿huh? Katze miró al chico con compasión. Ya pasaba de la media noche. Usualmente a esta hora debería estar en su habitación, fuera de deberes.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

El mueble lo veía con extraños ojos. "¿Entonces es verdad? Usted está con él."

¿¡Qué!? De todas las cosas que había esperado que Reo dijera, esta era quizá la última. ¿Qué hizo que el niño hiciera tal pregunta? Nunca estaba despierto tan tarde, de hecho Reo nunca había visto a Katze ir con Raoul. Debía haber estado adivinándolo, quién no lo haría, pero a menos que los estuviera espiando, no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta. Hasta ahora.

Además, el mueble no estaba en posición de preguntar algo como esto. Por un momento Katze quiso escupir: 'Eso no te importa,' pero entonces vio esperanza en aquellos ojos. Y entendió. Repentinamente se recordó a sí mismo hace diez años y adivinó lo que el muchacho estaba pensando. Instantáneamente la furia se disipó. Se forzó a sonreír.

"Sí, eso creo."

"Entonces hay esperanza para nosotros. Todavía podemos ser felices con alguien."

'Nosotros' se refería a 'mueble'. Por supuesto, a estas alturas Reo sabía quién había sido el nuevo inquilino del departamento. Katze suprimió el deseo de rodar los ojos. Estúpido niño con sus estúpidos deseos. ¿Y por qué demonios pensaba que Katze era feliz? Katze era todo menos feliz.

Pero no dejó de sonreír.

"Seguro que podemos," dijo y fue recompensado con la sonrisa más brillante de Reo. Sacudió la cabeza, exasperado. "No te quedes despierto hasta tan noche, Reo. Buenas noches."

Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin esperar una respuesta, pero la escuchó de todas maneras.

"No lo haré. Gracias. Buenas noches, señor." Radiante, jovial. Lleno de alegría.

Raoul ya estaba en la cama cuando Katze entró. Como siempre, esperándolo con un libro en la mano. La sábana de seda que cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo se encontraba peligrosamente baja en sus caderas, revelando una pista de lo que debía estar debajo. Cabello dorado caía hermosamente sobre sus hombros.

Estaba posando o qué, pensó Katze, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la impresionante vista ante él. Raoul se cruzó con su mirada y le dirigió una ligera sonrisa, poniendo el libro al lado.

"Hola." La simplicidad de esa palabra parecía inadecuada.

"Hola," respondió Katze.

"Y, ¿cómo te fue hoy? ¿Interrumpí mucho de tu trabajo?"

En realidad la pregunta no tenía mucha importancia. Sólo una pequeña plática. Raoul siempre intentaba conversar un poco antes de usarlo. Hacerle preguntas -- cualesquiera que fueran, no importaba. De alguna forma, pensó Katze, era agradable. Mucho más agradable que si sólo lo tomara sin decir palabra. Se sentó en la cama.

"No, no mucho."

Y una inesperada sonrisa se posó en sus labios. El encuentro con Reo lo puso en un extraño humor esta noche. De repente Raoul con sus caprichos, y frunciendo el ceño, y pequeñas conversaciones parecían tan… ingenuas para él. Repentinamente Katze se sintió casi altanero.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Raoul, estudiando su rostro.

"Nada." Pero luego se escuchó diciendo. "Algunas veces eres como un niño, Raoul."

El blondie lo miró, sorprendido, pero luego sólo sacudió la cabeza. Tomó la esquina de la manta y la hizo a un lado.

"Entra," indicó vivamente con su barbilla, un asomo de sonrisa jugaba en sus labios.

Entonces Katze se quitó su pijama y rápidamente se metió bajo el edredón. Y un momento después Raoul estaba sobre él. Apoyaba sus codos a los lados de Katze, observándolo.

"Un niño, dices."

"Sip."

"No creo que quiera una explicación."

Y con eso entró fácilmente en Katze. Se inclinó sobre el comerciante y empezó a trabajar rítmicamente. Katze envolvió sus brazos alrededor del blondie para mantenerse firme y enterró su nariz en la cuenca del cuello y hombro de Raoul. Inhaló la esencia. Júpiter, era agradable. El bastardo debió usar otra vez algo increíblemente costoso después del baño. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para deleitarse con el aroma. Realmente agradable.

El cuerpo de Raoul era un poco pesado sobre él, pero al menos lo calentaba agradablemente. Dios, algunas veces al estar así acostado Katze sentía ganas de gemir para matar el tiempo. O hacer gestos ya que Raoul no podía verlo. Pero no, retén algo de dignidad.

El blondie agachó la cabeza hacia su cuello y empezó a besarlo, sus labios suaves y cálidos, succionando delicadamente. Katze jadeó, sintiendo sus dedos enterrarse en la espalda del otro hombre. ¡Oh, maldición, detente! Detente, se está sintiendo tan… Afortunadamente, Raoul se detuvo pronto. El cabello del blondie estaba esparcido sobre sus cabezas. Unos pocos mechones caían en las mejillas de Katze, suaves y haciendo cosquillas. En un reflejo, tomó los mechones de su cara y de la almohada. Los acomodó tras la oreja del blondie. Raoul dejó de moverse. Se levantó de Katze.

"Se estaban metiendo en mis ojos," explicó Katze. Su voz salió en un susurro.

"Oh," Raoul susurró en respuesta. "Lo siento."

La mano de Katze todavía estaba enredada en la dorada masa de cabello, pero la apartó rápidamente y envolvió su brazo alrededor del blondie otra vez. Raoul se inclinó sobre él y presionó sus labios contra la mejilla con la cicatriz, inhalando profundamente. Volvió a moverse y eyaculó unos momentos después, su fuerte suspiro resonó en la oreja de Katze. Se desplomó sobre Katze y permaneció así, como siempre. El comerciante cerró los ojos. Todavía podía oler el intoxicante aroma de la piel de Raoul, ahora el perfume estaba mezclado con sudor, podía sentir el peso del elite sobre él. Escuchaba las rápidas respiraciones de Raoul, se sentían cálidas en su cuello. Tuvo un repentino deseo de acariciar la espalda del blondie en algún tonto, aliviante gesto. Oh, qué demonios, la acarició, sólo una vez. Le pareció que Raoul se estremeció.

"Hey, déjame ir," murmuró. "Tengo que… tú sabes."

"No vayas," la voz de Raoul sonó hosca. "No me importan mis sábanas."

Katze rió algo nervioso. "Claro que te importan. Vamos, Raoul."

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Oh bien, de acuerdo," el blondie se rindió y se movió, soltándolo. "Pero no tardes."

Katze le envió una pálida sonrisa, y salió de la cama. "De acuerdo, no lo haré."

-------------------------------------

La noche acababa de caer sobre la ciudad. Era una hermosa y cálida noche con miles de estrellas iluminando el cielo. Las lunas colgaban sobre los edificios, abrazadas la una a la otra justo frente a los ojos de Iason. Siempre juntas, había algo mágico en esta vista.

Pero Iason no estaba interesado en las lunas. Estaba de pie, recargado contra el alféizar del balcón, inhalando lentamente el humo de un costoso cigarrillo. Era una de esas raras ocasiones en que el sabor del humo se sentía bien en su boca. Usualmente lo aborrecía. Desde la reunión con Raoul, temprano ese día, se había sentido extraño. Se había separado de su amigo pensando que estaba contento con tal resultado. Tenía una torcida satisfacción. Había sido capaz de convertir al siempre-tan-correcto Raoul a su lado depravado. Al fin el biólogo dejaría de sermonearlo, al fin serían capaces de hablar como amigos otra vez. Tal vez hasta hablarían de _eso_, se divertirían compartiendo sus experiencias, cotilleando sobre sus amantes… ehm, ¿mascotas? Era agradable tener cerca otra pareja elite-impuro.

Pero había algo más bajo esta felicidad. Como… una cierta inquietud. De alguna forma, Iason todavía se sentía responsable por Katze. Por muchos años el mestizo había sido su mueble, y después su mano derecha en el mercado negro. Casi como Raoul había sido su segundo al mando en los negocios legales. Iason estaba consciente de que por todo ese tiempo él había sido la persona más importante en la vida de Katze. Y ahora de repente había alguien más.

Inesperadamente, se encontró morbosamente curioso sobre lo que pasaba en la oscuridad de la habitación de Raoul. Numerosas preguntas se arremolinaban en su cerebro. ¿Cómo lo estaban haciendo? ¿Le dolía a Katze? ¿O… quizá le gustaba? Raoul había dicho que no parecía muy entusiasta, pero que tampoco protestaba. Tal vez debería protestar. Después de todo todavía le pertenecía a Iason, debería tenerlo en mente. ¿De verdad abrazaba a Raoul cuando el blondie se lo estaba haciendo? De repente una imagen de Raoul y su Katze entrelazados en un abrazo amoroso apareció muy clara en la mente de Iason.

Su Katze… Ah, maldición, Raoul estaba tomando a _su _Katze. Iason sonrió con desdén ante tal pensamiento, dándose cuenta de que también estaba enojado por eso.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Se dio la vuelta, asustado, y se encontró con la mirada de Riki. El joven hombre se acercó a él en un lento andar sin ruido e Iason sintió una sonrisa curvarse en sus labios. No había escuchado a Riki acercarse al balcón. Algunas veces su mascota podía acechar sigilosamente como un gato.

"¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?"

El mestizo se detuvo junto a él. Movió su vista al cigarro entre los dedos de Iason.

"Estabas sonriendo en esa forma graciosa, estás fumando. Difícilmente fumas. Generalmente cuando algo te preocupa."

Iason levantó una ceja. "Ah, ¿de repente eres un gran psicólogo?"

"Siempre lo he sido," Riki se encogió de hombros, "sólo que no te molestaste en notarlo. Entonces, ¿qué es?"

Iason apartó la vista y miró hacia el paisaje nocturno otra vez.

"Nada."

"Cómo que nada. No me engañarás, Iason. Puedo ver que algo te molesta."

"No es nada, Riki," repitió Iason con énfasis. ¿Y qué se suponía tenía que decir? ¿Qué estaba parado aquí preocupado por Katze?

"De acuerdo. No quieres hablar," concluyó Riki, claramente enfadado. "Otra vez no quieres hablar conmigo. Te hago preguntas, intento conversar contigo, y todo lo que haces es botarme."

"No te boto. Pero no puedes esperar que te cuente todo. Sobre algunas cosas simplemente no puedo hablar."

"Y de otras no quieres," añadió Riki. "Porque piensas que no entendería, ¿verdad? Como un mestizo es demasiado estúpido para discutir ciertas cosas con él."

Iason miró a Riki austeramente. ¿Qué le pasaba a su mascota para regañarlo así tan repentinamente? Bueno, definitivamente Iason no iba a discutir _eso_.

"Hay algunas cosas, Riki, que definitivamente no discutiría con un mestizo," admitió.

Riki frunció el ceño. Se veía dolido. "Tal vez ese es nuestro problema, ¿sabes? Lo único bueno entre nosotros es el sexo. La vida no es sólo sexo." Con eso se dio la vuelta y dejó el balcón.

-------------------------------------

"Platícame algo, Katze," dijo Raoul inesperadamente.

El comerciante movió la vista hacia el blondie, sorprendido. Raoul estaba de espalda, con la mirada fija en el dosel como siempre hacía después de usar a Katze.

"¿Sobre qué?"

Raoul se encogió de hombros. "Lo que sea. Sólo no quiero que estés callado. Todavía hay mucho que no sé sobre ti. Como… tu trabajo. Debe ser interesante lo que haces en el mercado negro. O dónde aprendiste tanto sobre computadoras, o cómo fue vivir en Ceres. O… ¿por qué es que lo amas tanto?"

Katze inhaló duramente. "Yo no…"

"Shhh. Sé que lo haces."

Así que ya no intentó negarlo más. Por un rato sólo se le quedó viendo al blondie en silencio. Había algo ahí, en su garganta, provocándole este extraño sentimiento, poniendo su cara en una expresión de… ¿qué?

"Raoul, Raoul," sacudió la cabeza y finalmente permitió que sus labios se curvaran en una débil sonrisa. Qué demonios. Todavía no tenía sueño. Podía quedarse así acostado, malhumorado. O también podía decir algo.

Se sentó, cruzó las piernas y volteó hacia Raoul. Cubrió la parte baja de su cuerpo con su parte del edredón. El blondie lo miró curioso y Katze sonrió.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres escuchar primero?"

_Fin del capítulo 5_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**En Renta**

**Por Lena**

**Traducción Kumiko Tsukishiro**

**Parte 6**

"Creo que es una idea completamente equivocada," dijoKatze."¿Vas a llevarme ahí y luego qué? Estará lleno de elites, todos con sus mascotas. ¿Qué les dirás? ¿Que llevaste a tu asistente contigo? ¿A una fiesta de mascotas? Vamos, Raoul."

Afuera el cielo apenas empezaba a oscurecerse. Estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el sillón en el gran salón, y la comida y el tablero de ajedrez estaban intactos en la mesa frente a ellos.

"No es exactamente una fiesta de mascotas," corrigió Raoul. "Es más una -- celebración. Kano no llevará a su mascota, estará con Lucius. Y Lucius estará con Kano."

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

"Estoy seguro. Se divierten demasiado presumiéndose el uno al otro que no se preocupan por mascotas. Las mascotas sólo los molestarían."

Cierto, Raoul definitivamente sabía algo sobre presumir, pensó Katze irónicamente.

"Ambos son elites, los dos tienen una razón para estar ahí. Yo no," señaló.

"De acuerdo. Les diré a todos que eres mi mascota."

¿Qu…? Katze saltó sorprendido, alejándose del respaldo, y volteó a ver a Raoul. El blondie le devolvió la mirada, viéndolo por debajo de sus gruesas pestañas. Una leve sonrisa jugó en sus labios. Oh, el bastardo estaba jugando. ¿Pero cómo podía saberlo? Con Raoul nunca sabías.

Dejó que su cuerpo cayera otra vez en los cojines.

"Una mascota, ¿huh?" retomó. "Crearás una ola de risas frente a todos."

"¿Ah si?" La voz de Raoul sonó extrañamente seria y atrajo la mirada de Katze otra vez. "¿Crees que la idea de hacerte una mascota es completamente ridícula?"

"¿Bien? ¿Qué más podría ser?"

"Podría pensar en algunos cuantos argumentos para convencer a la elite de que una mascota como tú sería mucho más interesante que una de clase A de La Academia."

"¿Oh si?" Lo retó Katze. "¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Como." Raoul respiró. "Imagina por un momento que eres un elite y dame las razones por las cuales no serías una buena mascota."

Katze siguió viendo al blondie con el rabillo del ojo. Aquí iba. Compararse con una mascota. Compararse con un elite. Tan típico de Raoul. Se deslizó más profundo en el asiento y descansó sus pies en la esquina de la mesa, preparándose para una larga discusión.

"Muy bien. Yo… Él es muy grande. Es inconcebible tener a alguien tan viejo como mascota."

Raoul rió. "¿Viejo? ¿A qué te refieres con viejo? De hecho él es unos pocos años más joven que yo. ¿Quieres decir que soy viejo?"

"Bueno, no, pero para las mascotas la edad cuenta distinto."

"¿Quién lo dice? ¿Una regla? Yo digo que es una tontería. Las mascotas nos brindan compañía en nuestra vida diaria. ¿Somos tan inmaduros como para rodearnos de niños? ¿Qué tan interesante puede ser un niño estúpido para un hombre mayor e inteligente?"

"Uno podría decir que las mascotas no deberían ser inteligentes. De otra forma podrían empezar a pensar en cosas completamente inapropiadas como leer o aprender. Sólo son juguetes. Deberían estar concentradas en las cosas para las que están destinadas."

"Y yo diría que nosotros escogemos nuestros propios juguetes y su propósito. Si alguien escoge una propiedad de baja calidad cuando podrían tener algo mucho mejor, es su problema. Yo sólo escojo lo mejor."

Katze se movió en su asiento y aclaró su garganta. "De acuerdo, podría funcionar. Qué tal este: es un mestizo. Y no me digas que Iason con su mascota impura es un argumento."

"No lo haré. Aquí vamos. Un mestizo, dices. ¿Y? Podrá ser un mestizo, pero sólo míralo. Mira su cara, su cuerpo. ¿No es hermoso? Alto como nosotros, con rasgos tan usuales que cualquier mascota envidiaría. Bien, tiene una cicatriz, pero no nació con ella. Fue herido. Además, es un pequeño, insignificante defecto, algo exótico, diría. Otra cosa -- su cabello. El color es tan puro como el de los elites rojos. Júpiter nos creó para ser físicamente perfectos. Más perfectos que las mascotas. Un hombre que se nos asemeja es físicamente más cercano a la perfección que cualquier mascota. Y en cuanto a su mente… ¿Cómo si quiera puedo comparar a las mascotas con sus pequeños cerebros de insecto con un hombre que él solo comprometió el sistema de computadora diseñado por un elite? Es un mestizo, creado a través del azar. ¿Tienes idea de lo increíble que lo hace?"

Sólo cuando terminó de hablar, Raoul se dio cuenta que Katze lo veía fijamente, con asombro en los ojos. Los labios del impuro temblaron. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

Raoul se encogió de hombros, la incrédula mirada del comerciante lo hacía sentirse incómodo. "Son hechos, Katze. ¿Cómo podría no hablar en serio? Bueno," habló rápidamente para deshacerse de la impresión, "¿algo más? Lo siguiente sería: es castrado, ¿verdad?"

Katze suspiró, apartó la vista del blondie y la fijó en su zapato. "Es castrado. Lo incapacita para ser una mascota. No puede actuar. Las mascotas son actores."

"Como dije -- nosotros escogemos el propósito de nuestros juguetes. ¿Quién dice que tienen que estar destinados al sexo? Además, puede ser muy interesante sexualmente, te lo aseguro."

Katze le dirigió una venenosa mirada. "No usarías _este_."

"Tienes razón, no lo haría," Raoul sonrió. "¿Qué tal este? Ser castrado de alguna forma lo hace más como nosotros. Es estéril, igual que nosotros. No es sexualmente activo, justo como nosotros. Así que es otra de sus características de elite que agregar."

Katze parpadeó, perplejo. "Y eso fue poco creíble."

Raoul levantó los brazos. "¡Hey, todo por el bien de la discusión!"

"Sí, ya veo."

Se sentía raro teniendo esta conversación. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien había hablado de él como una cosa, como una propiedad en su presencia. Y pensar que ahora lo estaba haciendo él mismo. Era un poco irritante, pero por otro lado… Haber escuchado todas esas cosas de los labios del blondie, lo hacía sentir… grande. Aquí tenía todas las respuestas a las preguntas que se había estado haciendo por un mes. ¿Por qué Raoul se encaprichó con él? ¿Por qué lo había escogido por sobre las puras, bien entrenadas, más jóvenes y completamente aptas mascotas de La Academia? No es que alguna vez se haya considerado inferior aquellas pequeñas criaturas sin cerebro. Pero para algunas cosas ellas eran más adecuadas. Toda la parte sobre su superioridad física lo asombró mucho. Fue… una revelación. Pero, diablos, una convincente.

"Si de repente eres tan de amplio criterio," observó, "al fin deberías entender porqué Iason siente algo por Riki."

"¿Y por qué?" Raoul parecía sorprendido. "Riki no tiene ninguna de las características que valoro en ti. Es muy atractivo, lo admito, su… fiereza puede ser… atrayente, pero no encaja con la belleza de las mascotas. Y no tiene nada que lo compense. Es, quizá, más listo que las mascotas, pero tampoco nada extraordinario."

"Te sorprenderías, Raoul."

El blondie le dirigió una mirada. "No me digas que es otro mestizo brillante."

La boca de Katze se inclinó. "¿Brillante? No. No es una clase de cerebrito si es a lo que te refieres. Pero no carece de nada cuando se trata de ingenio. Es muy listo. Con la clase de inteligencia que comanda un alto precio en el mercado."

"Si tú lo dices," Raoul se encogió de hombros, se veía que no estaba convencido y Katze no intentó llevar más lejos el asunto.

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, y de repente la oreja de Raoul escuchó la pequeña risa de Katze. Volteó la cara al mestizo.

"¿Qué?"

"Hombre, puedo ver sus caras cuando les digas todo eso," el comerciante sacudió la cabeza. "'¡Pero Raoul! ¿No eres un poco… excéntrico?' Pensarán que estás completamente loco."

Una imagen de unos pocos elites con gafas y sorprendidos apareció en la mente de Raoul y lo hizo reír.

"Seguro que quiero ver eso. Oh," dijo, "me _encantaría _verlo."

Katze rió libremente, echando para atrás la cabeza. El sonido de su suave y relajada voz de repente atrajo la atención de Raoul. Veía al comerciante con curiosidad, hechizado con la vista. Nunca antes había visto a Katze tan despreocupado. Honestamente dudaba que seguido el mestizo dejara su guardia baja como ahora. Si es que alguna vez.

Repentinamente quiso más. Repentinamente el sonido de su risa removió algo dentro de él. Sin pensar, alcanzó la mano de Katze y la apretó en la suya. La risa se rompió. El comerciante levantó la cabeza y lo miró, rastros de buen humor seguían en su cara. El corazón de Raoul latió más rápido.

"¿Qué estás…" murmuró el mestizo.

Raoul se estiró y acarició la mejilla de Katze. Sus dedos peinaron los mechones rojos.

"Eres tan… hermoso cuando ríes."

De repente la cara del comerciante estaba completamente seria. Y la expresión relajada se fue.

Katze tembló.

"Por favor, no."

Raoul frunció el ceño. "¿No qué?"

"No digas… eso. No me mires como si quisieras…"

La mano se congeló. "¿Querer qué? ¿Arrastrarte a la cama justo ahora?" Los ojos de Raoul se entornaron mientras movía su cara más cerca al comerciante. Su voz salió en un susurro. "Pero eso es exactamente lo que quiero, Katze."

Katze cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza. ¿Qué le había pasado al blondie tan de repente? Estaban sentados juntos, platicando, riendo, casi como… amigos. Y luego, tan inesperadamente… el rápido cambio de actitud de Raoul lo asustaba. Podía soportar que el blondie lo tomara cada noche, maldición, de alguna forma hasta podía disfrutarlo, pero sólo porque nunca era inesperado. Siempre estaba físicamente preparado. Ahora no lo estaba y el pensamiento de entregarse de improviso a Raoul era repulsivo.

"Pero yo no quiero," exhaló.

Los dedos de Raoul alrededor de los suyos se apretaron abruptamente, trayendo dolor, y se forzó a mirar al blondie. El cambio en la cara de Raoul era fulminante. Sus cejas se juntaban enfurecidas, sus ojos feroces…

"¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a decidir en este asunto en particular?" Las palabras fueron frías. Katze sintió que la ira surgía en él.

"Cierto. Olvidé que no tenía ninguno," escupió. "Creaste amables ilusiones de igualdad, Raoul."

Por un momento el biólogo lo evaluó con una severa mirada. "Ve a prepararte, Katze," la voz del elite fue seca y resoluta. "Desvístete y ve a la cama. Estaré ahí en un minuto."

Katze apretó los dientes pero no intentó protestar. Sólo miró significativamente a sus manos enganchadas y Raoul captó la indirecta. Abrió sus dedos, dejando ir a Katze. El comerciante se levantó y en silencio se dirigió a la recámara.

El sexo no fue placentero. Ni siquiera físicamente. Por primera vez Raoul le ordenó que se acostara boca abajo y lo tomó más rudo de lo usual. Katze podía sentir la furia emergiendo a través de las embestidas del blondie. Él también estaba furioso. Y humillado. De alguna forma estaba contento de que no estuvieran frente a frente. No creía poder soportar ver a Raoul. Así era más fácil. Deshumanizante pero más fácil.

El blondie eyaculó y se detuvo. Pero no dejó ir a Katze. Y después de unos pocos minutos permaneciendo clavado debajo del cuerpo del otro hombre, Katze sintió el enorme órgano dentro de él endurecerse otra vez. Maldijo para sí cuando Raoul volvió a embestirlo. Maldición, nunca antes había ocurrido. Así que sólo apretó los dientes, clavó los dedos en las sábanas y aguantó.

Afortunadamente no tomó mucho tiempo. El blondie eyaculó por segunda vez y se derrumbó sobre él. Katze se torció bruscamente bajo su peso.

"¿Ya acabaste conmigo?" gruñó.

Raoul hizo una mueca con lo que quedaba de furia pero no pudo regañar a la mascota.

Ahora que había dado rienda suelta a sus violentas emociones, sus sentidos estaban regresando lentamente. Y repentinamente se sintió asqueado. Por primera vez asqueado por tener sexo con Katze. No, de hecho por sus propias acciones. Oh, Júpiter, ¿qué había hecho?

"Sí," gimió.

"Entonces quítate," la voz de Katze fue brusca, como una orden, y automáticamente Raoul obedeció, liberando al pelirrojo de su agarre.

Katze saltó de la cama como un gato escaldado. Raoul se levantó sobre su codo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba en blanco. En un brusco movimiento, el comerciante agarró sus jeans del suelo y caminó al baño. Un momento después la puerta se deslizó cerrándose tras de sí. Raoul cayó sobre su espalda, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano. Mierda.

-----------------------------------------

Después de una hora empezó a preocuparse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Katze tanto rato en el baño? Estaba rabiando, sin duda. ¿Pero una hora? ¿Iba a estar ahí toda la noche? A Raoul definitivamente no le gustaba esa idea.

De mala gana, salió de la cama. De acuerdo, así que había echado a perder las cosas, ahora tenía que aplacar a su mestizo. La verdad es que no se sentía muy bien con lo que había pasado, pero era su derecho, ¿no? No importaba lo que Júpiter pudiera pensar sobre su conducta, aun así era su absoluto derecho usar al impuro. Pasó una hora repitiéndoselo a sí mismo y finalmente funcionó. Más o menos.

Se puso su pantalón, se dirigió a la puerta del baño y puso su mano en el escáner. La puerta permaneció cerrada. Bien, Katze la había cerrado, era natural, todos necesitaban algo de privacidad en el baño. Raoul esperó unos breves momentos para que el comerciante abriera, pero nada pasó. Esperó un poco más. La puerta seguía inflexible frente a él. Maldición. Su mano se elevó a la gruesa puerta antes de que pudiera detenerla. "Katze, ¿estás ahí?" Qué pregunta tan estúpida, por supuesto que ahí estaba. "¡Katze, abre la puerta!"

Silencio. No tenía mucho sentido -- golpear la puerta. Cuando el puerto estaba bloqueado, al poner la mano en el escáner se activaba una señal adentro, así que Katze ya tenía que saber que Raoul intentaba entrar. Si no había reaccionado, el golpear la puerta tampoco ayudaría. Tan sólo se sentía bien. Creaba una ilusión de control.

Por mucho que Raoul odiara violar la malhumorada privacidad del mestizo, esta situación lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Definitivamente no iba a pasar la noche incapaz de entrar a su propio baño. Y no era el amo de este departamento por nada. Podía abrir cualquier puerta usando un código especial reservado sólo para él. Ya que Katze no le hablaría, parecía que no tenía otra opción más que usarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Raoul introdujo el código, puso otra vez la mano en el escáner y esperó. Nada. Metió la misma secuencia una vez más, pensando que tal vez su dedo pudo golpear la tecla equivocada. Nada. ¿Qué cosa, por Júpiter? ¿Katze había…? No, no podría.

¿O si? Si fuera posible meterse con el puerto para cambiar el código, Katze definitivamente sería capaz de hacer tal cosa. En ese caso, ¿por qué no lo haría?

"¡Katze!" llamó Raoul más alto. El mismo resultado.

Paseó la vista por toda la habitación, como si ahí pudiera encontrar una respuesta. Con cierta sorpresa se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer. ¿Él podría intervenir el puerto? Quizás. Antes de que el código hubiera sido cambiado. Ahora… Se agachó y miró el panel. Frunció el ceño. Visualizó el historial de las acciones recientes, esperando que pudiera encontrar información útil ahí, pero el resultado no le dijo nada. Intentó de deshacer los últimos cambios, pero la pantalla le mostraba que la operación estaba bloqueada. Introdujo algunas opciones de emergencia. Todo para nada. La puerta estaba cerrada.

Veía inexpresivo el panel. Los botones lo veían impasibles, sin darle respuesta. Apretó los dientes y ahogó una maldición. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Llamar a la torre de servicio? ¿Y qué les diría? 'Hey, chicos. Verán, hay cierto mestizo semi desnudo en mi baño. Sólo pasaba por aquí y se encerró adentro.' No, estaba fuera de discusión.

Había una última esperanza. La terminal principal del departamento. Cada dispositivo electrónico en el penthouse podía ser interceptado y controlado desde ahí. Podría funcionar. Se dio la vuelta y dejó la habitación.

Estuvo de regreso diez minutos después. Con un destornillador y una palanca en la mano. Y ya no intentó más suprimir las maldiciones. Reo metió la nariz en la habitación y echó un temeroso vistazo tras su amo antes de que la puerta se deslizara cerrándose automáticamente.

Raoul se acercó a la puerta del baño y golpeó el concreto una última vez.

"¡Katze, abre ahora!"

El silencio continuaba. Oh, maldición, no se había herido a si mismo, ¿verdad? No, el blondie descartó el pensamiento. Tales estúpidos excesos no iban con el estilo de Katze.

Miró las herramientas en su mano y se agachó para empezar el trabajo manual.

-----------------------------------------

Cuando un cuarto de hora después abrió la pesada puerta con algo de ayuda de la palanca, la primera cosa de la que fue consciente fue del acre hedor del humo de cigarro atacando sus fosas nasales. Tosió y entró a su baño, ahora gris neblinoso.

Notó a Katze en seguida con un arrollador sentimiento de alivio. El mestizo estaba en cuclillas contra la pared, justo al lado de la entrada. Un cigarrillo pendía de sus dedos. Ignoraba completamente el hecho de que el blondie acababa de entrar -- no se movió, no levantó la vista. Parecía no haber notado a Raoul en absoluto.

El blondie agitó la mano para dispersar el denso humo alrededor de él. Bajó la vista hacia el mestizo. Katze tenía el pantalón puesto, pero su pecho estaba desnudo y en esta posición sus fuertes y maravillosamente formados músculos ondulaban perfectamente. A pesar de las desalentadoras circunstancias, Raoul estudió la imagen con deleite.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó.

"¿Hacer qué?" la voz de Katze fue completamente monótona. Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en el suelo.

"¿Por qué bloqueaste el código? ¿Por qué te encerraste aquí por toda una hora?"

"De veras, Raoul," se mofó el comerciante. "¿Eres tan idiota como para no saber?"

Raoul sintió una ira repentina ante estas palabras. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo este mestizo se atrevía a insultarlo? Pero cuando habló, fue capaz de mantener su voz controlada.

"Sabes, de verdad debería castigarte por hablarme así."

"Entonces hazlo. ¿Qué te detiene?"

Estudió al pelirrojo por un largo momento, la furia todavía corría por sus venas, pero se fue rápidamente cuando intentó imaginarse levantándole la mano a Katze. Suspiró y se agachó frente al comerciante.

"No puedo," admitió. Los ojos entornados de Katze se posaron sobre él y Raoul cubrió su repentino sonrojo con una débil sonrisa. "¿Cómo podría castigar a alguien que me metió en un aprieto tan hábilmente?"

La mirada ámbar lo dejó para enfocarse en el cigarro. Katze rodó la colilla entre sus dedos, apretándola ligeramente.

"Mira, lo siento, pero no puedes esperar que me disculpe," asumió Raoul. "Finalmente TIENES que entender que tengo el derecho de hacerlo." Mordió su labio, mirando a Katze. "¿Me creerías si te digo que tampoco me siento… a gusto con lo que pasó?"

El pelirrojo todavía estaba en silencio. Raoul rodó los ojos.

"Hey, tú también me hiciste pasar un rato difícil." Indicó con su mano, todavía equipada con la palanca. "¿Ves lo que hice por ti? Ahora tendré que llamar a alguien para que arregle la puerta. ¿Y de verdad tenías que fumar aquí?"

Katze se encogió de hombros. "Tomaste a un mestizo, ahora aguanta las consecuencias."

Raoul suspiró, feliz de escuchar un rastro de humor en las palabras del pelirrojo. Se levantó y agachó la vista hacia él.

"Levántate, Katze." El comerciante alzó la vista hacia Raoul quien le tendía la mano. "Vamos, levántate. Si todavía quieres fumar, ve al balcón."

Lentamente, el impuro se puso de pie. Raoul retrocedió un paso, no queriendo abrumarlo con su proximidad.

"Sólo ponte algo," añadió. "Está frío afuera."

Katze lo miró fijamente por otro momento, luego pasó al lado de él y dejó el baño sin decir una palabra.

--------------------------------------------

Raoul necesitó unos minutos para calmarse. Los pasó tomando una rápida y tibia ducha, limpiando su cuerpo del reciente sexo y su mente de melancólicos pensamientos.

Katze no estaba en la habitación cuando dejó el baño, pero notó la figura del impuro afuera, recargado en el barandal del balcón. Fumando. La camisa de Katze todavía estaba en el piso, tirada elocuentemente frente a los ojos de Raoul. Sin pensarlo dos veces el blondie siguió al comerciante hasta el balcón. Se paró al lado del pelirrojo, apoyando una mano en el barandal.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

Por un rato, Katze estuvo en silencio, viendo hacia la oscuridad.

"Definitivamente me pusiste en mi lugar esta noche," murmuró al fin. Se _veía _mejor.

Aunque no mucho.

"Pero ese es tu lugar," dijo Raoul tranquilamente. "Nunca deberías olvidarlo."

El comerciante sacudió la cabeza. "Y yo estaba empezando a--" se detuvo en seco.

Raoul lo miró. "¿Estabas empezando a qué?"

"Nada." El mestizo aventó la colilla en la noche, se alejó del barandal y regresó a la habitación, dejando a Raoul solo otra vez.

Dentro, se sentó en la cama y tembló, intentando sacudir el frío de su piel. Estaba helado. Las noches se estaban poniendo realmente frías en esta parte del año. Debió escuchar a Raoul… No, no quería escuchar al blondie de ninguna manera. Y quería fumar otra vez.

Se sentía raro. Como si algo dentro de él se hubiera roto. Ni siquiera después de la noche en que Raoul lo había tomado por primera vez se había sentido de esta manera. En ese entonces había estado enojado. Ahora… esta vez no era tal ira. Era comprensión.

De repente la naturaleza de su trato con Raoul se volvió completamente clara para él. Era como un flash de perspicacia. Antes se había estado engañando a sí mismo, pensando que él y el blondie podían establecer un tipo de sociedad. Ninguna sociedad era posible cuando un blondie estaba involucrado. Nunca podría saber cuando Raoul decidiera cambiar de compañero a amo. Y si ese era el caso, cualquier sociedad sería mejor que nada. Siempre tendría que estar preparado. Siempre tendría que tener en mente que Raoul estaba al mando. Mierda.

Estaba seguro que nunca más lo olvidaría.

--------------------------------------------

El auto se detuvo en frente del enorme y lujoso edificio de Parthea. Al instante un mueble apareció junto a él. Estaba inclinando su cuerpo en una profunda reverencia frente a la puerta abierta.

"Bienvenido a la fiesta, señor Raoul. El Amo Shisei lo está esperando," recitó.

Salieron de la limousine, Raoul ataviado en un impresionante traje de noche -- un exagerado traje típico a la altura de la moda elite. Katze le echó un vistazo al blondie, preguntándose por enésima vez en la última hora cómo las personas que se supone tienen buen gusto podrían vestirse así. Y el mejor biólogo de Amoi era quizá el más a la moda de todos.

El banquete era en el último piso del edificio. El recibidor principal ya estaba lleno de personas cuando entraron. El lugar era brillante. Salvajes rayos de sol vespertino se colaban por las altas ventanas que ocupaban toda la pared y revelaban el enorme balcón a la vista de los invitados.

Y como si sólo esperara por su llegada, Shisei Kano -- en su impresionante atavío luciendo como un pavo real -- se acercó a ellos, sonriendo anchamente. Casi inmediatamente su compañero peliazul apareció a su lado.

"¡Raoul!" exclamó Kano con aparente deleite. "¡Al fin llegas!"

Raoul sonrió. "Shisei, Lucius. Qué gusto verlos."

"Ah, trajiste a tu asistente," continuó el plateado con el mismo tono feliz. "Katze, es un placer tenerte aquí. Te ves magnífico."

Katze no supo porqué era tan importante mencionar el asunto de su apariencia.

De hecho, no se veía diferente de lo usual. Raoul le ahorró toda esta locura del vestuario, al menos por eso le estaba agradecido al blondie. Todo lo que el biólogo le había pedido fue ponerse algo "mejor", así que Katze sólo sacó algunas de sus prendas nuevas.

Se movieron lentamente a través del recibidor, Kano hablaba vivazmente sobre la nueva alianza entre Raoul y él. De vez en cuando alguien se acercaba a decir hola o saludaba con la cabeza en su dirección, pero hasta cierto punto Raoul no parecía interesado en hablar con nadie en particular. Un mueble se acercó a ellos con una bandeja de bebidas y el blondie tomó una. Katze agradeció al chico, sacudiendo su cabeza en negación.

Por mucho había treinta elites en la fiesta -- algunos de ellos, por lo que Katze sabía, miembros del Consejo del Centro, algunos -- la más destacada elite de Tanagura, el resto probablemente los asociados de Kano. Algunos de los invitados estaban acompañados por sus mascotas. Otros no, pero también había unas pocas mascotas andando libremente por el salón, así que parecía que la mayoría de los comensales habían venido con sus 'preciosos' después de todo.

Siguiendo medio paso atrás a los tres blondies, el comerciante tomó perverso placer en estudiar a las mascotas estrechamente. Su escasa vestimenta mostraba sus hermosos, jóvenes, andróginos cuerpos. Piel apretada, con aberturas en lugares interesantes y partes transparentes. Se suponía que las mascotas debían ser extremadamente atractivas. Bueno, lo eran, admitió Katze con desgana.

Las que estaban a los costados de sus amos tenían la cabeza agachada, pero aquellas liberadas de sus correas parecían haber olvidado completamente su humilde comportamiento. Se servían libremente del buffet, susurraban y reían entre ellas, sin ni un trazo de servilismo en su comportamiento. Katze no pudo evitar sentir despreciativa pena al verlas.

"A las tres, así es--" Kano echó un vistazo a su muñeca, "en una hora, tengo planeada una comida ligera para los invitados. Haremos un brindis y celebraremos juntos. Y después de la comida, como la mayoría de nosotros decidimos traer a nuestras mascotas, creo que les daremos a esos chicos la oportunidad de lucirse. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Es tu fiesta, Shisei," Raoul hizo una cortés inclinación al elite plateado. "Pero me parece muy bien."

Repentinamente, Lucius giró su cabeza hacia Katze. "¿Te unirás, Katze?"

El comerciante no olvidó el pequeño detalle de que el amante de Kano no dijo a _qué _se supondría se iba a unir. O tal vez era su propia paranoia. Le dirigió al hombre una débil sonrisa.

"No soy un gran fan de los espectáculos de mascotas, señor. Veo muchas de ellas, por lo general tras el escenario."

El azul le sonrió. "Lo imagino. Aunque es una lástima. Estoy seguro que tú serías muy entretenido."

Katze se aguantó una brusca réplica antes de que pudiera escapársele de la boca y se tragó la indirecta en silencio. Habiendo esperado un momento, como si quisiera asegurarse de que el asunto estaba cerrado, Kano regresó a animar la reunión y Katze, feliz, a observar mascotas.

Notó a Iason en el preciso instante que entraron al segundo, y más pequeño, recibidor. La cabeza de Tanagura estaba sentada en una mesa con otros dos blondies, ambos acompañados por dos hermosos jóvenes sentados en una aterciopelada almohada a sus pies. También había un mestizo pelinegro sentado en un tercer cojín pero ni la postura ni la expresión de esta mascota en particular mostraba el respeto apropiado.

Riki estaba apoyado contra el sillón de Iason, con los codos recargados en sus rodillas dobladas. Sus negras cejas estaban juntas y sus penetrantes ojos escudriñaban los alrededores con una mirada amenazante.

Katze sintió una oleada de contrastantes emociones al ver a aquellos dos. Una parte de él quería huir gritando, otra -- llegar alegremente con la pareja. Sabía que estarían aquí, por supuesto que lo sabía -- el primer blondie de Tanagura no podía ser excluido de la lista de los invitados de primera clase de Kano. Pero este conocimiento no evitaba el hecho de que su corazón se acelerara en su pecho como si fuera algún estúpido adolescente.

Por las últimas seis semanas, desde el momento en que se mudó a casa de Raoul, difícilmente había hablado con su antiguo amo. No era necesario, podía encargarse del negocio sin reunirse o hablar con Iason. Pero extrañaba al blondie. Oh, lo extrañaba tanto. Anhelaba y evitaba verlo al mismo tiempo. Estaba seguro que se sentiría incómodo en compañía de Iason. Había veces en que se sentaba frente a la computadora con su dedo en el botón de llamar, desesperado por ver la cara de Iason, pero… ¿qué le diría? ¿Inventar algún asunto de negocios? Siempre terminaba decidiendo que era mejor no llamar.

Lo mismo con Riki. Había estado evadiendo al mocoso. Cuando tenía una tarea para él, la enviaba por mail y pedía la respuesta por el mismo medio. No es que extrañara al chico, bueno, quizá un poco. Pero algunas veces Riki era como un grano en el culo y la verdad es que Katze simplemente no quería escuchar los sarcásticos comentarios del chico sobre su nuevo… estatus.

Oh, estaba seguro que hoy los escucharía.

Los azules, ligeramente aburridos ojos de Iason se movieron hacia ellos, aparentemente atrapando el movimiento de la puerta… y se congelaron, repentinamente animados. Los bien hechos labios del blondie formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

"Aquí está tu amigo," la voz de Kano alcanzó los oídos de Katze. "Estoy seguro que estarás feliz de unírtele."

"Sí, si ni te importa," dijo Raoul.

"Claro que no. Estoy esperando unos invitados más, así que tendré que hacer los honores."

Ambos intercambiaron un saludo con la cabeza, luego Kano y Lucius desaparecieron de regreso en la primera habitación y Raoul se dirigió a la mesa de Iason, con Katze siguiéndolo. Otro par de inclinaciones fueron suficientes para saludar a los blondies sentados en el sillón opuesto a Iason y le hizo un gesto a Katze para que se sentara junto a él.

El comerciante exhaló un silencioso suspiro de alivio y tomó asiento. Riki, desde su lugar, le dirigió una oscura mirada.

"Bien, Kano dijo que esta unión sería muy lucrativa para ustedes dos," Iason empezó una educada conversación.

"En efecto. Es una enorme oportunidad para la compañía de Shisei y para mejorar la mía."

"Por lo que escuché, él planea cambiar la política de la Empresa. Empezar sus propias investigaciones en vez de sólo hacer trabajos encargados," dijo uno de los otros blondies.

Continuaron en el mismo llano, notablemente monótono tono por un rato, la conversación sazonada con la ocasional e insípida risa social. Pronto los otros dos elites se fueron y sorprendentemente nadie se apresuró a reemplazarlos. La atmósfera se calmó un poco. Raoul e Iason empezaron una de sus típicas conversaciones. Katze sabía que a ninguno de los dos le molestaría que se uniera, pero por alguna razón no tenía ganas de platicar. Así que sólo se sentó en silencio, permitiéndose relajarse, y observó a la pareja frente a él.

Tenía que admitir que se veían bien sentados así. Con su mirada y postura, Riki era como ninguna otra mascota. Tampoco estaba vestido como una. Todo de negro como siempre. Su pantalón largo y su camisa sin mangas de cuello de cisne estaban muy ajustados, pero no revelaban nada en particular, salvo por una estrecha franja de piel en la cintura. Podía salir fácilmente y nadie lo tacharía de anormal. Quizá sólo un poco provocador.

E Iason… Iason no era menos sobresaliente comparado con el resto de los elites. Su traje era sencillo para los estándares de la clase alta, lo que sólo enfatizaba su propia fuerza y belleza. Se veía soberbio entre una multitud de payasos aristocráticos de exagerada vestimenta colorida.

Observándolos, Katze casi pudo ver el invisible lazo que los mantenía juntos. Atracción, fascinación, deseo… Lo que le dejó un penoso, amargo sabor en la boca. Maldición, de alguna forma ellos eran tan… parecidos.

Unas pocas veces la mirada de Iason se cruzó con la de Katze y se detuvo ahí. El comerciante se estremeció con aprehensión. ¿Era sólo su imaginación o había algo en los ojos del blondie? Cierta… intensidad. ¿Por qué Iason se le quedaba viendo así? ¿Lo sabía? ¡Aw, mierda! Repentinamente Katze se dio cuenta de la posible razón del interés del elite. ¿Raoul le había contado… lo del sexo? ¿Le había dicho en lo que había metido a Katze? Sintió un prominente sonrojo subir por sus mejillas pero apretó los dientes desafiante.

Sí, Iason, te traicioné. Muchas veces. ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué debería importarte? _Tú _fuiste quien me regaló. _Tú _insinuaste lo de las nuevas experiencias. Tú no tienes derecho a despreciarme.

Pero bajó la vista, incapaz de sostener la de Iason.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron sentados así, cuando de repente escuchó una voz que venía desde la entrada.

"¿Podría tener su atención por favor?" Los murmullos en el salón descendieron gradualmente. "El Amo Shisei los invita a pasar al vestíbulo principal por unos refrigerios. Por supuesto son libres de traer a sus mascotas. También hay lugares en la mesa preparados para ellas."

Iason y Raoul intercambiaron miradas. Elites por toda la habitación empezaron a levantarse y moverse perezosamente hacia la puerta. Riki levantó la vista hacia su amo.

"Ahórrame esta maldita charada, Iason," dijo con una malhumorada voz. "No quiero estar ahí. Además, de verdad podría fumar allí dentro." Era claro que trataba de hacer que sus palabras no sonaran como una súplica.

Iason le dirigió una amable sonrisa. "Por supuesto. Adelante. Sólo ve afuera, no debes fumar aquí."

Riki asintió. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Katze. "¿Vienes?"

El comerciante se mordió el interior del labio, preguntándose si también debía pedirle permiso a Raoul y se dio cuenta de lo odiosa que esta idea era para él. Afortunadamente Raoul le ahorró el problema.

"Seguro, ve si quieres. Y Katze," añadió el blondie más tranquilamente, "sabes que no tienes que preguntar."

"Gracias," murmuró Katze y se levantó mientras el mestizo pelinegro se paraba de su cojín.

Si el mocoso iba a molestarlo o no, era mejor que tomar parte en la 'maldita charada' como Riki educadamente lo había puesto. De todas formas eventualmente tendría que hablar con el chico. No podía ser su jefe hablándole sólo por mail.

Iason se encargó de verlos a los dos, admirando la imagen. El sentimiento que había intentado reprimir desde hace unos pocos días lo golpeó con doble fuerza. Sus dos impuros. Qué hermosos eran. ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió que Katze era tan atractivo? Hasta podía competir con Riki. Completamente diferente -- carente del irresistiblemente salvaje encanto que Riki emitía, pero alto, cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, de hecho más que un pequeño elite en apariencia. Ellos dos se veían mejor que cualquier otra mascota en la habitación. Júpiter, ¿por qué las personas gastaban enormes cantidades de dinero creando y comprando aquellos idiotas clonados y arrogantes cuando tales maravillas caminaban libremente por las calles? Sólo vayan a Ceres y tomen uno -- será suyo. Iason sintió una abrupta y muy incómoda rigidez en su entrepierna y se alegró de que su chaqueta fuera lo suficientemente larga para cubrirla.

"¿Vamos?" la voz de Raoul lo tomó desprevenido.

Se agitó y movió la vista hacia su amigo, intentando deshacerse de los pensamientos libidinosos.

"Sí, por supuesto," se forzó a sonreírle al otro blondie.

Se levantaron y siguieron a los otros hacia el vestíbulo.

--------------------------------------------

Riki sacó sus cigarros de la bolsa del pantalón y le ofreció uno a Katze. El comerciante le echó un vistazo al paquete.

"No, gracias, tengo los míos."

"Tú te lo pierdes," el mestizo le dio un afectuoso golpecito a la caja antes de meterla otra vez en su bolsa. "Hombre, ¿cómo pueden no gustarte los Dark Vienas?"

Katze sólo se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que la pregunta no requería una respuesta. Un momento después los dos estaban fumando, paseándose lentamente hacia la esquina del balcón. Ahí había muchos grupos de mascotas, caminando al igual que ellos lo estaban o sentados en la mesa de cócteles y Katze se estremeció ante el desagradable pensamiento de que Riki y él eran parte de su número.

"Entonces," el joven moreno empezó con tono casual. "Escuché que tu vida cambió un poco."

Katze suspiró para sus adentros. El mocoso no podía esperar ni siquiera un minuto, ¿huh?

"¿Si? ¿Y qué escuchaste?"

"Que cierto blondie se encaprichó contigo," había un tono de burla en la voz de Riki. "Un blondie llamado Raoul Am."

"Eso parece," admitió Katze con desgana y escuchó la risita de Riki. Se detuvo en un impulso y se volteó a ver al otro mestizo, enojado. "¿Y qué es tan gracioso con eso?"

Riki también se detuvo y le sostuvo la mirada.

"Te diré qué." Apuntó con su dedo al pecho de Katze, casi hundiéndolo en él. "Tú me tendiste una trampa con Iason," el dedo bailaba en el aire al ritmo de sus palabras. "Tú fuiste el maldito bastardo que lo ayudó a preparar esa trampa para mí. Ahora lo estás pagando y estoy contento."

Katze sopló el humo en la cara de Riki, pero los ojos negros mantuvieron el contacto sin parpadear.

"Wow, gracias Riki, no sabía que me querías tanto."

"Hey, no me malinterpretes, jefe. Me agradas, aunque seas un sucio hijo de perra. Pero ciertas cosas tienen que decirse. Y creo que te lo mereces. De verdad espero que te sientas igual que yo lo hice."

"Y eres tan infeliz con Iason, ¿huh? Él te lastima, te golpea… Maldición, Riki, ¿alguna vez empezarás a darte cuenta de lo que el hombre hace por ti? ¡Te hice un favor!"

Riki tenía que doblar el cuello para ver a Katze tan de cerca, pero eso no afectaba su arrogante comportamiento. Curvó su labio desafiante, sacando la mandíbula.

"No se trata de lo que hace por mi o a mi. Se trata de ti jodiéndome. Te liaste conmigo así que no estés sorprendido de que ahora me ría."

"Genial, ahí lo tienes. Tengo lo que me merezco, ¿feliz? Ahora, ¿podemos por favor cambiar de tema?"

Riki se encogió de hombros casi despreocupadamente. "Seguro. Una vez dicho, está fuera de mi mente. Estamos a mano."

El comerciante asintió y respiró profundamente aliviado. No fue tan malo después de todo, ¿verdad? Había esperado algo mucho peor. Volvieron a andar.

"Entonces, ¿te folla?" El tono burlesco había regresado a la voz de Riki.

"¡Dije que basta, Riki!"

El impuro se rió, empeorando la frustración de Katze. "Sólo preguntaba."

Un grupo de tres mascotas se aproximaba a ellos por el lado opuesto. Ya podían escuchar sus voces.

"Me alegra que te gustara," dijo una de ellas, un chico de unos catorce años, la más loca composición de rizos y broches adornaban su cabello rubio. "Va a ser el delirio de la temporada. A Isme y Dirk también les gustó."

"Es fabuloso. Lo que me recuerda, debería pedirle al amo Kiira que también me lleve al estilista. La próxima semana voy a dar una importante actuación en Mistral."

"¿Quién no?"

Pasaron por delante de Riki y Katze, deliberadamente desviando sus lindas cabezas y unos breves instantes después los mestizos escucharon sus exagerados susurros.

"¿Los vieron? ¿Los vieron? Ese es el sucio impuro. Eek, es muy feo."

"Sí, y viejo. ¿Sabían que ya pasa de veinte?"

"¿Quién es el otro chico?"

"No sé. Se ve como alguien de Midas."

"¿Qué hace aquí un chico de Midas?"

Las voces se apagaron. Unos pasos después Riki dijo:

"Yo soy el feo. Tú eres el chico de Midas."

"Sí, aparentemente."

Pasaron unos pocos segundos reflexionándolo, luego Riki habló otra vez.

"Y dime, ¿cómo va el negocio? No me has hablado en un buen tiempo."

"Bastante normal. Finalmente Craig obtuvo la mercancía de Medea y pudo empezar una nueva línea de producción. Y Kena casi termina con aquellos elevados chips de memoria. Dentro de poco va a haber algo de ajetreo en el negocio. Así que prepárate."

"Sí," la voz del joven sonaba muy contenta, "esperaba algo nuevo. Me estoy aburriendo mucho de estar tecleando todo el día."

"Hey, es mucho mejor que el almacén, Riki, así que no te quejes."

"Mejor por sólo una micra," corrigió el mestizo. "Pero, sí, es un poco mejor."

Ahora estaban caminando a lo largo del barandal, acercándose a la mesa ocupada por cuatro hermosos chicos, ninguno de ellos se veía de más de quince. Se quedaron callados en un silencioso acuerdo.

"¿Tienes idea de quién más va a estar ahí? Preguntó una de las mascotas masculinas.

"Todos, creo. Es un gran evento."

"Fui asignada para ser la pareja de Orin," dijo una chica realmente joven. "¿Qué saben de él? ¿Creen que haremos una buena pareja?"

Otra chica, un poco más grande, curvó sus bien hechos labios con desdén.

"¿Orin?" cantó en una suave y tintineante voz. "¡Pero es un loco! ¡No dejaría que ese chico pusiera un dedo sobre mí! Te diré algo, querida, él me repugna. Tu amo no pudo escoger una peor pareja para ti."

La primera lucía verdaderamente preocupada. "¿En serio piensas eso? Ay no, va a ser mi primera gran actuación. Tiene que salir bien."

"Pobrecita," la más grande se compadeció. "Trata de pedirle a tu amo que escoja a alguien más. Tal vez acepte."

La mascota pelirrosa agachó la cabeza. "No creo que lo haga. Ya es muy tarde."

Si hubiera alzado la vista en ese momento, habría visto la maliciosa sonrisa de la otra chica.

Por un momento hubo silencio en la mesa. Riki y Katze sólo pasaron por ahí. Y:

"Hey, ¿vieron a esos dos? ¡Gah!"

Fue dicho en un alto y agitado susurro. Las palabras siguientes fueron más bajas y Katze no pudo escucharlas bien. Después de un rato los que estaban en la mesa estallaron en una aguda risa. Riki agitó la cabeza.

"Esas cabezas de chorlito. ¿Puedes imaginar que tuve que pasar tres años escuchando sus estúpidas conversaciones? Son tan engreídas. Piensan que ser unas crías puras de la Academia las hace mejor que los demás. Son oh-tan-dulces, pero se sacarían los ojos entre ellas si pudieran."

"Hey, no tienes que decírmelo," observó Katze. "Sé todo sobre ellas, ¿recuerdas?"

"Al menos nadie trata de vestirte con esa estúpida ropa y sentarte en sus cojines," gruñó Riki.

"Entonces supongo que preferirías ser un mueble, ¿huh? Que te corten el pene y servir a esos pequeños maricas."

El mestizo arrugó la nariz. "Nah."

Katze rió amargamente. "De hecho, no puedes culpar a las mascotas por lo que son. Imagina si las crearan más listas. Si fueran capaces de pensar en su futuro, si tuvieran más ambiciones que mostrar la mejor follada en público. Rápido llegarían a la conclusión de que sus vidas están perdidas. Porque lo están. Se volverían locas. No serían tan alegres ni dulces como lo son ahora. ¿Quién querría tales mascotas?"

Riki agitó la cabeza. "Hombre, este mundo está jodido."

Es el infierno, pensó Katze, pero se quedó callado. Llegaron al final del balcón y se recargaron en el borde, terminando su cigarro. Otro grupo de mascotas se estaba acercando.

"¿Ya vieron el nuevo corte de cabello de Ameth? Es tan ridículo."

"Sí, se lo está presumiendo a todo mundo. Se supone que es la nueva moda."

"Todos se burlan de él."

"¿Escucharon lo que dijo Isme? Que se ve como un desafortunado error de un artista chiflado."

Se alejaron, riendo.

"De todas formas las odio," se quejó Riki.

Pasaron otra media hora ahí parados, hablando del mercado negro, tratando de ignorar a las mascotas que pasaban, discutiendo sobre sus prendas. Y el nuevo corte de Ameth, y el sexo. Y algunas veces susurrando comentarios sobre el 'sucio mestizo' y el 'raro pelirrojo' parados en el balcón.

Katze se estaba terminando su segundo cigarrillo cuando Riki preguntó casualmente:

"¿Y el problema del hacker? ¿Cómo va?"

El comerciante hizo una mueca. "No preguntes."

"¿Tan mal? Pero escuché que tenías una pista."

"Viejas noticias, Riki. Fue un camino sin salida y nada nuevo ha surgido desde entonces." Se le quedó viendo a su cigarro, pensativo. "Quizá pasé algo por alto, no lo sé. Intenté todo lo que se me ocurrió. ¿Cómo demonios encuentras a un tipo del que no sabes nada más que su apariencia general y sin detalles muy específicos? Ni nombre, ni siquiera su nick. Sin socios, ni ningún otro rastro. ¿Cómo es que tengo que encontrar a un fantasma como ese?"

Riki se encogió de hombros. "No sé."

Por un momento Katze se preguntó qué tanto sabía el crío y si era seguro decirle -- después de todo no era un pez gordo del mercado negro. Ah, mierda, claro que era seguro. El mocoso era de confianza. Y de todas formas el caso estaba probablemente perdido.

"Pero tal vez lo conozcas," dijo irónicamente, "cabello negro, cerca de los treinta. Alto, delgado, cabello corto. Con un tatuaje en su mano derecha. Es todo lo que tenemos."

Riki se rascó la nariz y preguntó de improviso. "¿Qué tatuaje?"

"No lo sé con exactitud. Algo alargado. Con un patrón. De zigzag o algo."

El mestizo pensó por un momento. "Zigzag, ¿quieres decir, como una víbora?"

Katze frunció el ceño, considerándolo. "Sí, podría ser."

"¿Y el tatuaje está sólo en su mano o también en su brazo y hombro?"

"No estoy seguro. El tipo traía la chamarra puesta," le echó un escéptico vistazo al joven, un repentino estremecimiento revoloteó en sus intestinos. "Riki, ¿has visto algo así?"

"¿En un tipo de cabello verde, alto y de casi treinta? De hecho, sí," el impuro sonrió anchamente. "¿Recuerdas a ese tipo Viper, al que me enviaste para entregarle el Acelerador? Suena como él."

Katze sintió que su mano se apretaba en el borde.

"Mierda," maldijo. Con un brusco movimiento arrojó el cigarrillo por la orilla, y olvidándose de Riki, se dio media vuelta y se apresuró a entrar.

Riki se le quedó viendo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-----------------------------------------

"Verán, sólo en teoría, un mestizo así sería una mascota perfecta," dijo Raoul contento al pequeño grupo de elites sentados cómodamente en la suite de sillones.

Katze se detuvo en la puerta del balcón, viendo incrédulo al blondie. ¿Qué estaba haciendo este pobre bastardo?

La comida había terminado. Los invitados estaban dispersos en el salón. Raoul estaba de pie a un lado del sofá, felizmente elevado sobre los otros y jugando con su copa.

"Estás olvidando una cosa, Raoul. Una mascota no puede ser castrada. El propósito principal de una mascota es entretener a su amo, principalmente copulando frente a ellos. Un castrado estaría totalmente fuera de lugar en tal situación."

Raoul dejó salir una corta y seca risa. "Oh, vamos, Aisha, no me digas que los castrados no pueden copular."

Katze no podía soportar escuchar más. Y tenía una cosa más importante de la cual ocuparse. Caminó hacia el grupo.

"Bueno, por supuesto que pueden," admitió el blondie Aisha. "Pero no creo que observar a un eunuco copulando sea muy entretenido."

"O tal vez sí," bromeó alguien. "Sólo que no en la manera a la que te refieres."

El grupo canturreó con una suave risa de elite. No obstante, el sonido se apagó cuando Katze se acercó. Raoul movió su inquisitiva mirada hacia él. El comerciante se detuvo junto al blondie, dando media espalda a los otros e intentado ignorar el peso de sus miradas en sus hombros.

"Tenemos que hablar, Raoul," dijo en voz baja.

El biólogo le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria. "¿Ahora? Por favor, Katze, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?"

"Lo _veo_," murmuró Katze rencorosamente. "Pero es importante. Es un asunto de negocios."

"¡Katze, estamos en una fiesta! Deja los negocios de lado."

Katze rodó los ojos y se inclinó más cerca, prácticamente susurrando en el oído de Raoul.

"Es sobre el hacker. Creo que lo tenemos. Por favor."

El blondie suspiró, pero esa fue su única reacción visible. Su mirada se movió de regreso a su audiencia.

"Caballeros, si me disculpan," les dirigió a los otros una sonrisa de disculpa. "Los negocios resultaron ser más importantes después de todo."

Con eso de dio media vuelta y se alejó. Katze lo siguió en silencio. Al menos ahora aquellos chicos de verdad empezarían a pensar que era el asistente del blondie, pensó irónicamente.

Se detuvieron en el nicho más cercano, todos los grupos de personas lo suficientemente lejos de ellos para que no los escucharan.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Raoul.

"Estaba hablando con Riki. Y sólo por accidente resultó que el mocoso conoció a nuestro chico mientras llevaba a cabo uno de mis asuntos del mercado negro. Al menos asumo que ese era el tipo. El tatuaje, Raoul, era una serpiente. El hombre me contactó hace un tiempo para comprarme algo. Así que me dio su nick y localización. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?"

Raoul frunció el ceño. "Que tenemos otro cabo que atar. Podemos dejar nuestras búsquedas aleatorias. Investigaremos de dónde vino esta orden y cuáles son las conexiones de este sujeto."

Katze le sonrió. "Exacto."

Momentáneamente Raoul estuvo inundado de felicidad al ver la cómplice, astuta expresión en la cara de su impuro. Así que, no más rencor. Al menos eso esperaba.

"Ahora escucha," dijo el comerciante. "Puedo simplemente sentarme aquí, viendo toda esta mierda, sabiendo que la respuesta está esperándome en casa. Me gustaría irme ya. Espero que no te moleste."

"Para nada. Me voy contigo."

Katze lo volteó a ver. "No es necesario, Raoul, de veras."

"Pero quiero ir. Yo tampoco seré capaz de sólo sentarme aquí. Nos iremos."

Así que Katze sólo asintió y fueron a buscar al anfitrión de la fiesta.

Disculparse con Kano fue una tarea difícil. El hombre expresó su profundo descontento con su partida y por unos largos minutos los acosó para que se quedaran, al menos al espectáculo de mascotas. Finalmente Raoul los sacó de ahí, prometiéndole al elite plateado que en otra pronta ocasión se reunirían. Salieron por la puerta trasera, previniendo interminables cortesías con los otros. Un momento después estuvieron en el elevador. Raoul llamó a la limosina, presionando un pequeño botón en su brazalete.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo allá arriba." Dijo Katze en el tranquilo zumbido del ascensor. "¿Intentando enterrar tu reputación?"

Raoul volteó hacia él, su mirada era interrogativa, y sólo después de un momento fue reemplazada por comprensión.

"Oh, sólo teníamos una pequeña discusión hipotética. Ellos empezaron. Cada uno presumiendo sobre su mascota, así que decidí ponerlo a prueba." Vio la cara fruncida del comerciante. "¿Qué? ¿Te molesta?"

"No," respondió Katze rápidamente. "Sólo no quiero quemarme por culpa de tu bocota."

El blondie lo sorprendió con una baja, sensual risa. No dijeron nada más.

El elevador se detuvo y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento. El auto ya estaba en la entrada. Subieron. El blondie volteó hacia Katze y lo miró, había fervor en sus ojos.

"Katze," habló en una sosegada, firme voz. "¿Puedo besarte?"

El comerciante frunció el ceño. "¿Desde cuándo necesitas mi permiso?"

Raoul consideró eso. "Cierto."

Tomó la cara de Katze en sus manos, lo acercó y presionó sus labios. No era un beso apasionado -- Raoul no besaba apasionadamente. Era el mero beso torpe de euforia. Después de unos pocos instantes el comerciante se alejó, incapaz de suprimir una risita nerviosa.

"¡Hey, detente! Me estás aplastando."

Raoul sonreía maníacamente, pero lo dejó ir.

"Conduce," dio esa corta orden.

Katze presionó unos pocos botones en el panel de control y el auto se deslizó alejándose del estacionamiento.

------------------------------------------

De regreso en el departamento, se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de Katze. El comerciante aventó su chamarra y rápidamente se sentó frente a la computadora. La prendió y esperó a que estuviera lista. Sus dedos jugaban en un impaciente, apresurado ritmo en el panel junto al teclado, como si estuvieran preparándose para el trabajo que estaban apunto de hacer. Raoul pudo sentir una extraña intensidad irradiando desde el mestizo.

Buscó una silla y la encontró en una de las esquinas. La acercó para estar junto a Katze frente a la pantalla. El comerciante le echó una mirada de soslayo.

"Sólo creí que tal vez podría ayudarte."

"No lo creo," dijo Katze, y sólo después de un momento recordó mostrar el debido respeto. "No me malinterpretes, Raoul, pero sé lo que hago."

Fuerza y autoconfianza, se corrigió el blondie. ¿Katze siempre era así cuando estaba hackeando?

"Bueno, estoy seguro que sí. Pero es un asunto muy importante para mí como para simplemente irme a mi habitación y hacer otras cosas."

La computadora señaló que ya estaba lista. El comerciante se volteó hacia el monitor encogiéndose de hombros. "Como quieras. Pero tomará un rato."

"¿Qué tanto?"

Otra encogida de hombros. Cuando sus manos estuvieron listas presionando las teclas, corriendo programas, navegando en la red, los ojos de Katze reflejaban el brillo de la pantalla.

"Unas cuantas horas, creo. Depende."

"Esperaré."

"Te sugiero que te pongas algo más cómodo. Y que consigas un libro… de verdad no será muy interesante."

Pero Raoul sólo sacudió la cabeza firmemente. "Esperaré."

Sin embargo, después de una hora, cuando finalmente admitió que la verdad no sería de mucha ayuda, decidió que cambiarse su algo incómodo conjunto de noche era una buena idea. Así como lo del libro.

Dejó la habitación de Katze, pero regresó tan rápido como pudo, temiendo que mientras tanto el comerciante pudiera haber encontrado una respuesta. Pero Katze seguía sentado como lo había estado cuando Raoul salió, así que aparentemente nada nuevo había ocurrido. El blondie se sentó de nuevo en su silla y empezó a leer, pero después de otra media hora decidió que la cama de Katze era un mejor lugar para él.

Se sentó en el colchón. Ugh, no era muy cómodo. Un extraño pensamiento apareció en su mente, desde el inicio de su estancia aquí Katze nunca había tenido oportunidad de dormir en esta cama. Bueno, quizá algunas veces dormía durante el día…

No pasó mucho antes de que concluyera que la posición boca abajo era definitivamente más conveniente que sentado recargado de lado, apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

Siguió leyendo. Katze siguió hackeando. Las horas pasaron. La ventilación zumbaba suavemente, inhalando el humo del cigarro.

Probablemente afuera estaba oscuro, Raoul no podía cerciorarse ya que no había ventana en la habitación de Katze. Checó la hora en su brazalete, 22:17. Júpiter, se estaba llevando su tiempo. Bostezó y regresó a su libro.

Pronto las letras empezaron a verse borrosas y su cabeza se volvió pesada. Decidió que tomar una postura más horizontal -- fuera una cama cómoda o no -- era definitivamente una solución tentadora. Podía descansar, sólo por un rato, antes de empezar el siguiente capítulo. Cerró el libro y agachó la cabeza, estirando su espalda con deleite. Dejó que la realidad se desvaneciera.

La próxima cosa que supo fue que su nombre era dicho desde la distancia y alguien estaba sacudiendo su hombro.

"Raoul, despierta."

Abrió los ojos de mala gana para ver brillar unos ojos rasgados color ámbar. Su memoria regresó en un instante. La habitación de Katze, la terminal, hackear… ¿la respuesta? Se sentó abruptamente.

"¿Lo encontraste?"

"Sí."

"¿Y?"

"No te gustará."

Se puso de pie y se sentó en la silla de Katze frente a la pantalla. Se le quedó viendo fijamente por un momento, sin entender bien lo que veía. Había muchas cosas, muchos cuadros de diálogo abiertos, cada uno lleno de texto y números. Habría tenido que leer todo para entender completamente lo que pasaba. Pero mientras pasaba rápidamente sus ojos por algunos datos, una cosa se volvió clara.

"No lo creo," susurró Raoul.

Un nombre sobresalía de entre el texto y números en la mayoría de los cuadros. El nombre era Shisei Kano.

_Fin del capítulo 6_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, mil disculpas por la demora .

Ya sólo queda un capítulo para el desenlace de la historia :)

Gracias a **Lullaby Snape** por el mensaje, ya aquí el capo, ¡disfruten la lectura!

**Capítulo VII**

**En Renta**

**Por Lena**

**Traducción: Kumiko Tsukishiro**

**Parte 7**

Las enormes ventanas que iban desde el piso hasta el techo en el estudio de Raoul ofrecían una buena vista de las luces habituales de la nocturna Tanagura y adherido a ella como un parásito llorón, la caótica iluminación de Midas. Katze admiraba la impresionante imagen, sus pies estaban sólo a unas pocas pulgadas del abismo ilusorio.

La luz del día se arrastraba tímidamente por el cielo, pero todavía faltaba bastante tiempo para que le tomara la delantera a la oscuridad. Aun así, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas. Sólo una pequeña lámpara de escritorio estaba prendida. Iluminaba un lado del monitor y la malhumorada cara de Raoul.

"No dejaré que se salga con la suya," habló al fin el blondie, después de largos minutos de silencio.

"Los dos sabemos eso. ¿Así que qué piensas hacer?"

Otros minutos de silencio. Luego:

"Primero necesito verlo con mis propios ojos. Tengo que estar absolutamente seguro de que no estamos equivocados. Después… Lo destruiré con mis propias manos."

Katze se giró para verlo. El blondie estaba sentado en su típica pose, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Doradas ondas de cabello caían sobre la espalda de la silla. Con nítidas sombras de luz y sombra bailando en su cara y cuerpo se veía totalmente serio… y amenazador.

"¿Quieres entrar al lugar?" preguntó Katze.

"No veo otra opción."

La información oficial sobre Kano planeando montar su propio laboratorio de investigación no era del todo cierta. Kano _ya _tenía su laboratorio. Mantenido como top secret, estaba situado en Her Bay - el distrito más prominente de Midas. ¿Por qué Midas para un instituto fundado y manejado por un importante elite de Tanagura? En Tanagura sería completamente imposible empezar tales negocios ilegalmente. La ciudad elite estaba demasiado controlada, los poderosos brazos de Júpiter llegaban hasta cada esquina. Y los laboratorios de Kano eran - hasta cierto punto - completamente ilegales.

Así que Her Bay. Katze había logrado obtener el rumbo exacto del laboratorio. Estaba localizado en un enorme complejo de torres de comercio. Rentado bajo un nombre falso para falsos propósitos, ocupaba unos pocos niveles subterráneos. El disfraz funcionaba perfectamente - era extremadamente difícil atravesar todas las cortinas de humo que Kano había creado. Si nadie lo estuviera buscando, nunca lo encontrarían.

"Voy a necesitar tus habilidades otra vez, Katze," dijo Raoul con voz tranquila y severa. "Necesito que hackees la red del complejo, encuentra todo lo que puedas sobre su sistema de seguridad, alarmas, cámaras, el control de los dispositivos electrónicos - como puertas, por ejemplo, posiblemente planos subterráneos. Todo lo que puedas hallar. ¿Lo harás por mi?"

Katze veía la noche por encima del vaso.

"Por supuesto, para eso estoy aquí."

"Bien. Hazlo lo más rápido que puedas. ¿Un día será suficiente?"

"Debería serlo."

"Perfecto," había una tranquila amenaza en la voz de Raoul.

"¿Debería ponerme a trabajar ya?"

Escuchó un suave crujido cuando el blondie giró el sillón para verlo. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del biólogo.

"Son las cuatro de la madrugada, Katze," la voz de Raoul era más de lo que Katze estaba acostumbrado - demasiado cálida. "No más trabajo por hoy. Nos vamos a la cama."

Contuvo la respiración, sus músculos se tensaron en un reflejo. Y se maldijo por ser tan obvio. No es que la reacción fuera demasiado notable, pero después de unas pocas horas de máximo rendimiento, estaba demasiado exhausto para esconderlo. Raoul sonrió sin humor, estudiándolo por un momento.

"No sexo esta noche, Katze. Estoy demasiado cansado. Y creo que tú lo estás más. Vamos, descansemos." Se levantó y le indicó al comerciante que lo siguiera hacia la puerta.

El comunicador estaba zumbando impacientemente. Iason miró fijamente el número, sintiendo que el pulso en su muñeca se aceleraba. Demasiado rápido. No le gustaba esta reacción. Cerró los ojos y relajó su cara, determinado a no mostrar ninguna de sus emociones. Luego forzó a su dedo a presionar el botón serenamente.

"Katze."

El pelirrojo hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza desde la pantalla y habló sin preámbulo:

"Ya sabes la situación, ¿no?"

"Sí."

Raoul le había dicho las noticias temprano ese día. Los descubrimientos de Katze difícilmente eran consoladores. Más que nada para Raoul, pero también para él - después de todo, él era el segundo inversionista mayoritario en este proyecto. Shisei Kano con su inteligencia y gran ambición podía ser un oponente muy peligroso. Aún peor, era el compañero de negocios de Raoul. Tener un compañero fastidiándolo era un serio problema para la posición del biólogo como líder.

Los dos habían estado de acuerdo - tenían que encargarse de Kano. Rápido.

"Entonces también sabes de los planes de Raoul," dijo Katze.

"Sí."

En la pantalla, el pelirrojo prendió un cigarrillo. Sus ojos dejaron los de Iason por un momento - iris doradas reflejaron la flama dorada - luego volvieron a levantarse. Sus estrechas líneas no reflejaban nada en particular, pero sólo ahora se le ocurrió a Iason que se veían como si permanentemente estuvieran escondiendo alguna ironía o… pasión.

_¿Tuviste sexo con él anoche? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te tomó de frente, o lo hizo por detrás? ¿Cuántas veces?_

Iason tembló cuando el pensamiento apareció inesperadamente en su mente. Maldición, ¿qué fue eso?

"Queremos hacerlo mañana en la noche," siguió el mestizo. "Necesitaremos a unos pocos hombres para eso. Me gustaría llevar a Riki."

Iason removió. "¿Por qué Riki?"

"Es uno de los mejores. Y actualmente en la ciudad."

Actualmente en la ciudad. Siempre en la ciudad. El blondie no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa irónica.

"Ya veo."

Katze inhaló el humo, sus rasgos se relajaron. Dejó el cigarro entre sus labios y empezó a explicarle a Iason los detalles del plan. El blondie intentó escuchar, pero pronto sus pensamientos tomaron dirección propia…

_¿Cómo te lo hace, Katze? ¿En qué posición? ¿En qué piensas cuando está dentro de ti? ¿Regresas sus caricias… te acaricia? ¿Qué tanto puedes sentir, Katze?_

"Iason," la aguda voz de Katze penetró en su conciencia.

Iason parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. Júpiter, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Esos pensamientos no eran suyos. No podían serlo. Salían en su cabeza sin su permiso. No los estaban controlando.

"Mis disculpas, estaba… pensando."

"Ya veo."

"Y… ¿qué estabas diciendo?"

"Pregunté si podía llevarlo."

Iason frunció el ceño. "¿Es peligroso?"

"No en realidad. Tal vez un poco más peligroso de lo usual, por eso te lo estoy preguntando. Pero, como dije, planeamos entrar al lugar por la noche. Sólo habrá un par de guardias de seguridad. Deberíamos encargarnos de ellos sin problemas. Después todo depende de Raoul. Sólo lo estaremos custodiando."

"Bien, entonces tienes mi permiso."

"Gracias," los labios de Katze se curvaron ligeramente. Dudó por un momento, pero luego continuó. "Por cierto, Iason, habrás escuchado que Riki fue la clave en este caso." Iason asintió. "Me alegra que no haya perdido sus reflejos. Tienes una mascota muy lista, Iason."

El blondie permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en su rostro. "Lo sé."

_¿Qué sientes cuando te lo hace? _Estas palabras amenazaron con escaparse de sus labios y las reprimió en el último momento.

"¿Katze?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Cómo… van las cosas? Entre Raoul y tú."

La boca del comerciante se abrió, pero por un largo rato no dijo nada. El cigarrillo pendía de su labio inferior.

"Um… bien, creo. Todo está bastante bien."

Eso difícilmente era suficiente. 'Bien'. ¿A qué se refería con 'bien'? La respuesta era lo mismo que nada. Iason necesitaba-_tenía _que escuchar más. Y sentía que las palabras de Katze no eran del todo ciertas. Pero no podía preguntar. No ahora, no así.

"Me alegro," dijo secamente.

Desconectó el comunicador rápidamente y se echó atrás en la silla. Su mano alcanzó el cajón donde guardaba sus cigarros, pero se detuvo cuando de repente recordó las palabras de Riki. _Casi no fumas. Usualmente cuando algo está en tu mente. _Katze estaba en su mente.

Maldición.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente pensara en el problema. Dos meses - ese era el trato. Y la mayoría de ese tiempo ya había pasado. Los asuntos del mercado negro de Katze estaban yendo sin problemas. Lo que fuera que pasara entre esos dos, no afectaba la excelente actuación del comerciante. ¿Eso quería decir que Iason tendría que regalarlo? Sólo quedaban dos semanas, estaba cerca y… no quería hacerlo.

Estos últimos días lo hicieron darse cuenta de lo acostumbrado que se había vuelto por tener cerca al pelirrojo. Siempre había pensado que era por trabajo, pero ahora sabía que no era así. Por los últimos años Katze y él se habían hablado por lo menos dos veces a la semana. Y reunido en persona al menos dos veces al mes. Durante el último mes sólo habían hablado dos veces y - excepto por la fiesta de Kano - no se habían visto para nada. Y los negocios prosperaban. Entonces… ¿por qué antes habían pasado tiempo juntos? ¿Por qué se habían llamado tan seguido?

Iason no necesitaba indagar más profundo en su alma de blondie para saber la respuesta. Era la silenciosa adoración que veía en los ojos del comerciante lo que lo hacía tan conveniente, tan… gratificante. Katze le pertenecía, y eso le gustaba.

Sólo que no se había dado cuenta en ese entonces, cuando hizo el trato con Raoul.

¿Qué hizo que lo notara ahora?

Las palabras de Raoul resonaron en su cabeza. _Verlo, acostado así debajo de ti… Difícilmente puede sentir algún placer, pero ahí está, te abraza con sus brazos, abre sus piernas para ti, aguanta todo lo que le haces y no se queja. Me hace sentir… importante. No obtiene nada de esto, todo es para mí. Amo la idea de él entregándoseme así._

El pensamiento era fascinante. ¿Cómo sería sentir que la persona con la que compartes la cama tiene pura devoción por ti? Iason sabía que recibiría tal devoción de Katze. El pelirrojo soportaría cualquier cosa por él. Y era lo que él más deseaba - y nunca recibiría - de Riki.

Acéptalo, Iason Mink, se dijo a si mismo, estás experimentando una insana atracción por tu antiguo mueble.

A la noche siguiente, Her Bay, 22:30

Dream City Tower había cerrado sus puertas a los clientes hacía media hora. Los autos de los miembros del personal y empleados de las compañías de arrendamiento dejaban el estacionamiento uno por uno. Por eso, ninguno de los guardias nocturnos estuvo especialmente sorprendido cuando una pequeña camioneta repartidora solicitó pasar a través de la puerta principal en la dirección opuesta.

El conductor pelirrojo mostró su permiso al oficial de la torre y explicó brevemente el propósito de su visita. La única cosa que sorprendió un poco al guardia fue el hecho de que el hombre en el asiento del copiloto parecía un blondie. Pero no preguntó nada. Después de todo, ¿quién se atrevía a cuestionar las acciones de los blondies? Si uno de ellos quería trabajar como proveedor, pues déjenlo ser.

El auto pasó y se deslizó lentamente por la rampa, descendiendo hacia el nivel más bajo del estacionamiento. Ninguno de los guardias le dio más vueltas.

"_Puedes llegar a los laboratorios desde dos lados opuestos. Cada entrada es custodiada por un hombre. Cada guardia vigila todo lo que está pasando en el laboratorio, y en el puesto de su compañero. Es una especie de protección - si quieres atacar el lugar, tienes que hacerlo por los dos lugares al mismo tiempo, de lo contrario uno de los guardias encenderá la alarma en los laboratorios y enviará el mensaje directo a la terminal privada de Kano."_

La camioneta se detuvo en la esquina más oscura y alejada del aparcamiento. Si los autos pudieran proyectar una personalidad, éste en particular intentaría verse discreto e inocente. Por un momento nada pasó, luego las puertas se abrieron y seis hombres salieron del vehículo. Estaban vestidos con ropa casual y oscura, obviamente por comodidad más que por estética. Bueno, excepto por uno de ellos - un blondie alto y de hombros anchos que estaba vestido como… un blondie.

Uno de los hombres, un pelirrojo casi tan alto como el rubio, les hizo un gesto al resto y ellos se reunieron a su alrededor.

"Les preguntaré una última vez. ¿Todo está claro?"

Le respondieron con asentimientos de cabeza y murmullos afirmativos.

"¿No hay preguntas?"

Sacudieron la cabeza y murmuraron otra vez.

"Entonces sepárense."

Aparentemente los hombres estaban bien preparados, ya que se dividieron en dos grupos sin decir una palabra. Dos de ellos se pararon detrás del pelirrojo, los otros dos detrás del rubio. Los líderes voltearon a verse.

"¿Seguro que puedes manejarlo, Raoul?"

El rubio se vio ligeramente ofendido. "Vamos, Katze, me has estado explicando todo el plan por medio día."

"En cualquier casi tienes a Riki y Kyle para que te ayuden."

Los párpados del blondie se entrecerraron. "Estoy seguro de que lo haré bien sin su asistencia."

El pelirrojo sonrió. "Muy bien. Te veo en un rato."

Con eso dicho, los dos grupos de hombres se movieron en direcciones opuestas y desaparecieron a través de las puertas en las salidas opuestas del estacionamiento.

"_Tienes que tomar el elevador para llegar al lobby de los guardias. Por supuesto que no podrás entrar si no tienes el código de autorización. En ese caso tendrás que llamar y explicar al guardia el propósito de tu visita. No queremos hacerlo, por lo tanto tenemos que desactivar las conexiones del elevador. Después de que nos hayamos encargado de eso, nos volveremos a hablar."_

Katze hizo una mueca al ver los números en la pantalla e intentar concentrarse. Romper el código de tal dispositivo sólo era lejanamente relacionado con hackear una computadora y no confiaba en sus habilidades en esta área. Se preguntó cómo lo estaría haciendo Raoul - como un principiante, el blondie tendría el trabajo difícil. Bueno, Katze se encogió de hombros mentalmente, se suponía que los elite eran inteligentes.

Parecía que a las voces detrás de él les importaba un cacahuate su consuelo psicológico.

"Pero qué joto tan loco. ¿Vieron su ropa?" murmuró Han. "Es decir, hombre, puedo entender que los elites se vistan como payasos para la mierda diaria, ¿pero ponerse algo así para irrumpir en el lugar de su compañero? ¿Qué está esperando? ¿Un comité de bienvenida?"

"Podrá estar vestido como un perdedor, pero es lindo," se rió Suki. "Diablos, ¿no te dan ganas de masturbarte con sólo ver esa cara bonita?"

Han no se veía conmovido. "Claro que es lindo. Todos ellos lo son. Pero no voy con eso. No puedo imaginar a un chico como ese siendo un uke. Y como semes - no me excitan."

"Él no es un seme o un uke, imbécil," se mofó Suki. "¿No sabes nada? Los elites no follan. Para nada."

"Tonterías. Están vivos, ¿no? ¿Quién diablos vive sin eso?"

"¡Ya cállense!" les gritó Katze, dirigiéndoles una penetrante mirada sobre su hombro.

"Me están distrayendo."

"¡Relájate, jefe!" Han levantó las manos defensivamente. "Sólo estamos matando tiempo."

"Intenten matarlo contando los puntos de sus narices. En silencio."

Y con eso se volteó al panel otra vez. Por un rato hubo silencio detrás de él y lo utilizó frenéticamente para hacer algún progreso en su trabajo. Aunque no tenía mucho tiempo.

"No creo esos rumores," murmuró Han otra vez. "Imagina a un chico en la flor de su vida y que no esté interesado en follar. ¡Se volvería loco! Además, sólo mira al blondie de Riki. Escuché que el tipo lo jode cada noche. ¡Cada puta noche, hombre! Algunas veces más de una vez. Te digo, tienen libidos como no imaginarías."

Enojado, Katze le dio un puñetazo a la llave y estaba apunto de gritarles otra vez cuando el puerto emitió un beep de aceptación. Parpadeó. Y fue en el mismo instante en que el comunicador de su muñeca sonó también.

"¿Katze?" escuchó la voz de Raoul. "Terminé. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

El comerciante levantó las cejas sorprendido. Bueno, el chico _era _bueno.

"Excelente sincronización, blondie," sonrió al comunicador. "Estaba apunto de llamarte. Bien. Iniciaremos los elevadores treinta segundos después de que los desconectamos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo. Empieza la cuenta."

Y el blondie se desconectó.

"_El punto es llegar en el mismo instante y acabar con los guardias tan pronto como se abran las puertas. Hay una ligera posibilidad de que se alarmen al ver bajar el elevador. Bueno, ese es el riesgo. Hay otra conexión para deshabilitar del otro lado - las puertas principales a los laboratorios."_

Suki bajó su aturdidor. A través de las puertas abiertas del elevador pudieron ver un enorme lobby brillantemente iluminado. La mitad de la pared opuesta a ellos estaba ocupada por la ventanilla del guardia y la otra mitad por las transparente puertas dobles - su objetivo principal. Detrás de la ventanilla, desplomado entumecidamente en su silla, estaba el guardia inconsciente.

Katze salió del elevador, seguido por sus hombres.

"Revisen las conexiones," ordenó, indicando hacia la dirección de la ventanilla. Se movió hacia la conexión de la puerta, sorteando la entrada desde lejos para no ser visto en el portal. Se agachó frente al panel y lo examinó con la vista.

"Está bien jefe," le informó Han después de un momento. "El tipo nunca tuvo oportunidad de levantar un dedo."

Katze asintió y activó su comunicador. "¿Raoul? ¿Cómo vas?"

El blondie no necesitó más tiempo para entender lo que tenía en mente. "Todo bien. El guardia está fuera. No hay alarmas activadas."

Katze silbó bajito. "Bueno, eso fue fácil."

"_Raoul, tú llevarás a Riki y a Kyle; yo tomaré a Han y Suki."_

"_¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Esperas que soporte a ese mestizo? ¿En primer lugar, por qué quieres que nos dividamos?"_

"_Porque, Raoul, creo que eres el único de ellos que puede aprender en un día cómo desactivar tal conexión."_

"_¿¡Qué! ¿No tienes otros hombres que puedan hacer eso?"_

"_Unos pocos. Todos fuera de Tanagura en este momento."_

"_¡Al menos no me pongas con esa pequeña basura!"_

"_Eso no sería razonable. Riki y Kyle tienen algunas habilidades básicas en cuanto a dispositivos electrónicos. En cualquier caso podrían intentar ayudarte. Han y Suki son completamente idiotas en esa área."_

"_Ughh."_

"¡Hecho!" exclamó Raoul, triunfante.

"Al fin," gruñó Riki y se dejó de caminar. "Si me hubieras escuchado y presionado ese estúpido botón, habrías terminado hace cinco minutos. Hiciste que Katze nos esperara."

Raoul volteó hacia él molesto. "Si eres tan brillante, mestizo, deberías ser tú el que lidiara con esta conexión en vez de distraer a la gente con tus comentarios sarcásticos. Me encantaría ver lo bien que lo haces."

Riki cruzó los brazos y agachó la vista hacia el blondie en cuclillas.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que lo haría…"

"Chicos, por favor, ya déjenlo," intervino Kyle. "Han estado así desde que dejamos al jefe. Si de verdad quieren discutir, esperen hasta que salgamos de aquí. Tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Riki torció los labios. Raoul rodó los ojos.

"Trabajo. Cierto."

"_Finalmente, hay un último guardia en nuestro camino. Está dentro del laboratorio. Afortunadamente, no puede ver lo que pasa afuera, así que estamos seguros en el lobby. Sin embargo, el pasillo principal está lleno de cámaras. Eso significa que uno de nosotros tiene que hacer algo de gimnasia para llegar al cuarto del vigilante. Lo hará Riki, es el más bajo."_

Riki miró escépticamente los succionadores que pendían de sus manos y pies.

"Genial," gruñó. "Después de toda la mierda por la que he pasado, y termino haciéndola de spiderman. Me pregunto si los elites se excitarían al ver a sus mascotas trepando por sus paredes."

"Por lo que escuché, estabas aburrido en Eos," señaló Raoul. "Deberías estar contento por tener tal pasatiempo."

"Sí, como no tienes idea. Si me caigo y me rompo el cuello, tu serás el único que lo pague."

El blondie echó la cabeza a un lado, emitiendo una sensual risa. "Oh, estaré feliz de pagarlo si eso significa que no tendré que escuchar más tu asquerosa lengua."

Kyle estaba agachado junto a la pared con un pequeño monitor en su regazo y la mirada enfocada en la pantalla. El dispositivo estaba conectado a una mini cámara espía colocada frente a la puerta cerrada y examinando el pasillo. Ahora levantó la cabeza y miró al mestizo.

"Es tu turno, Riki. Tienes veinte segundos antes de que la cámara voltee hacia la puerta otra vez. Hazlo rápido."

Raoul puso su mano sobre el escáner. "Sólo recuerda pegarte cerca del techo, de otra forma serás notado."

"Hey, no tienes que decírmelo, lo recuerdo," le restregó Riki y entró. La puerta se cerró tras de él.

"_Inmovilizará al guardia poniendo el somnífero en el ducto de ventilación. Ahí es cuando entramos."_

Estaban agachados junto a la puerta cerrada con las espaldas contra la pared. Ya eran cinco minutos desde que recibieron el mensaje de Raoul de que Riki estaba dentro. Pronto el mestizo habría alcanzado su objetivo y terminado el trabajo. Han y Suki del otro lado de la entrada continuaban su discusión sobre si los elites tenían sexo o no. Katze intentaba no escuchar.

Su comunicador zumbó casi inesperadamente, encendiendo los ánimos. La voz de Riki sonaba alegre.

"Katze, Raoul, el guardia está fuera. Pan comido."

"_Primero, necesitamos entrar al cuartucho del vigilante, pero debería ser fácil, tal vez la puerta ni siquiera esté bloqueada. Desde su puesto es posible desbloquear todas las otras puertas dentro de los laboratorios con un interruptor. No se necesitan códigos."_

Se encontraron a mitad del camino. Gracias a los planos que encontraron en el cubículo del guardia aprendieron dónde estaban situados los laboratorios principales. Los encontraron sin problema. La puerta se abrió cuando Raoul puso su mano en el escáner. Las luces se prendieron en el momento que entraron. Y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que algo había salido muy mal, pero estaban demasiado atónitos para hacer algo al respecto. La puerta se deslizó cerrándose tras ellos, amortiguando el sonido de armas preparándose.

Shisei Kano giró su silla alejándose de la terminal y les sonrió.

"Raoul, aquí estás, mi amigo. Me divertí mucho observándote."

Había seis personas apuntándoles con armas, los contó Raoul mientras daba un rápido vistazo alrededor. Armas de láser reales, no aturdidores. Kano estaba sentado frente a la enorme terminal que ocupaba la mitad de la pared. Lucius estaba parado junto a él, con una mano en el respaldo de la silla de Kano, y en la otra un arma. En conjunto, ocho personas contra seis… pistolas láser contra aturdidores.

"¿Mencionaste algo sobre un comité de bienvenida?" el oído del blondie escuchó un bajo y malintencionado murmullo desde atrás. Y luego otra voz que nunca antes había escuchado.

"Hola, pequeña mascota. Qué bueno verte otra vez."

Algo en el siseante sonido de estas palabras lo hizo voltear de nuevo. No estaba sorprendido de ver a un hombre alto y de cabello verde. Una camiseta negra sin mangas exponía los musculosos hombros del tipo y un impresionante tatuaje de serpiente los decoraba y se enroscaba alrededor de su brazo derecho.

Viper estaba sonriéndole maliciosamente a Riki, pero el mestizo sólo dio un vistazo en su dirección y lo ignoró. Raoul volteó hacia la terminal. Sólo ahora - como si deliberadamente le diera tiempo de asimilar la situación - habló Kano.

"Estaría sumamente complacido si bajaran sus aturdidores. Me incomodan."

De mala gana, hicieron lo que les pidió. Nadie intentó hacerse el héroe ante la obvia situación.

"Sólo patéenlas," continuó el elite plateado con sus amables instrucciones. "No queremos que les den tentación. Muy bien, gracias," les dedicó una seca sonrisa y finalmente centró su vista en Raoul. "Ahora, Raoul, no creo que quieras hablar conmigo, ya que vienes a mis laboratorios a estas horas, pero ya que los dos estamos aquí, tal vez quieras hacerme algunas preguntas. Responderé con mucho gusto."

Sólo ahora la mente de Raoul recobró su claridad. Y con ello se dio cuenta - maldición, esto no era bueno. Estaban en un grave aprieto. Pero también tenía curiosidad. Y hacerle preguntas - cuando tan amablemente te ofrecieron responder - era una buena forma de ganar tiempo.

"¿Cómo supiste?" preguntó, ya adivinando lo que iba a escuchar.

Kano se rió contento. "Oh, Raoul, sabía que no serías capaz de resistir una pequeña plática. Bueno," se puso más serio, "no olvides, mi amigo, que descubriste la verdad en mi fiesta. Tu repentina partida despertó mi curiosidad. Le pedí al servicio de seguridad de Parthea las grabaciones de la recepción. Me las dieron sin problema. Además escuché su conversación. Me puse a atar cabos y me di cuenta de quién es en verdad tu pelirrojo asistente. No sólo uno de los agentes más prominentes del mercado negro, sino también un hacker tremendamente talentoso - el ex-mueble que puso sus manos en nuestra querida [Lambda] 3000. Y casi tuvo éxito. Fue entonces que supe que nos habías encontrado. Y fue fácil suponer lo que harías. Así que decidí dejarte entrar y hablar contigo. ¿Crees que habrían entrado tan fácilmente si yo no lo hubiera querido así?"

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Hablaremos," Kano se encogió de hombros. "Con suerte, lograré convencerte de que no tiene caso llamar a la policía o intentar fastidiar mis planes. Una vez que hayamos dejado claras nuestras posiciones, te dejaré ir. Aunque si te rehúsas a aceptar mis argumentos… bueno, la verdad no me gustaría tener que levantar la mano contra un hombre tan importante como Raoul Am."

Raoul estudió al plateado con la mirada. "Tus argumentos, ¿como cuáles?"

"Muy simple. Tus negocios del mercado negro."

El blondie abrió los ojos, la ira subía lentamente por él. Kano sonrió.

"Sabes, no fue muy difícil descubrirlo. Fue mucho más sencillo que hacerme con los datos del Special Breed[1]."

"¿Cómo supiste lo del Special Breed? Aunque fueras socio no deberías saberlo. ¿De dónde salió toda esta idea?"

Kano le dedicó a Raoul una afectuosa mirada. "Con que quieres escuchar toda la historia."

"Definitivamente quiero escuchar la historia completa."

El plateado miró críticamente alrededor. "Oh, pero las condiciones son horribles. Y soy tan poco hospitalario. Ni siquiera invito a mi huésped a que tome asiento."

Escuchándolo, Raoul decidió que el tono burlesco de Kano definitivamente lo enfadaba. Pero podía soportarlo. Por ahora, antes que anda, necesitaba satisfacer su curiosidad.

"Bueno, ven aquí, Raoul," le indicó Kano y se levantó de la silla.

El blondie aceptó la invitación en silencio. Se acercó a los dos elites y tomó el asiento que Kano le ofreció. Lucius se hizo hacia atrás, apuntándole. Shisei le envió a su amante una exagerada mirada de desaprobación.

"Lucius, ¿por qué eres tan hostil con nuestro invitado?"

Aparentemente, el elite plateado careció del dramático tono de Kano porque sólo se mantuvo en silencio. Shisei volteó hacia Raoul, recargándose en el panel.

"¿Por qué lo hice? Ambición, supongo. En lo personal, no tengo nada en contra tuya, Raoul. Te respeto como un gran biólogo. Pero me molesta que ustedes, blondies, tengan todos los privilegios y favores de Júpiter sólo por el color de su cabello. Es decir, ¿qué es eso? ¿Alguna clase de racismo? Sus parámetros no son mejores que los de los demás elites - ni el cuerpo ni la mente. Entonces te pregunto, ¿por qué? Poco después de conocer a Lucius, me quejé con él de lo mismo y él dijo algo que ahora me parece bastante obvio, pero en ese entonces fue una revelación. Dijo que no tenía que ser así."

Desde su lugar, con el rabillo del ojo, Raoul tenía una muy buena vista de Katze y los demás, que estaban de pie junto a la puerta. De repente notó una leve conmoción en su dirección.

"Me dio la idea de empezar mi propia investigación," continuó Kano. "Mi conocimiento de biología es suficiente para hacer eso. Pero necesitaba algo que me hiciera notar. Una presentación explosiva, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Y después - un poco por accidente - me topé con tu experimento. ¿Cómo? - ¿eso importa? Créeme que como tu asociado tenía muchas oportunidades de descubrir que tal proyecto existía. Quizás solías dejarlo en tu escritorio, partes de conversaciones en los pasillos… y supuse que era exactamente lo que necesitaba. ¿Pero cómo conseguirlo? Fue ahí que Lucius era invaluable. Creo que te mencioné que era un gran experto en computación. Me pregunto quién - él o tu mestizo pelirrojo demostraría ser el mejor en competencia directa. Fue Lucius quien irrumpió en tu inquebrantable sistema, Raoul. El hombre, Viper, sólo fue un ejecutor. Es uno de los viejos conocidos de Lucius en Daars, aparentemente un buen hacker por sí mismo, pero sólo siguió las instrucciones de mi amigo."

Raoul le dio un vistazo a Lucius. El azul le sonrió fríamente.

"Como verás, tomamos muchas precauciones para no ser descubiertos. Asumimos que te tomaría más tiempo detectar la intromisión y mucho más tiempo el darte cuenta qué datos habían sido robados. Mejor aún, esperábamos que no se dieran cuenta. Se suponía que no encontrarías ese sucio ciber café. Y, si llegaras a hacerlo, era prácticamente imposible que asociaras a nuestro hombre peliverde con alguien que conoces. Fuimos extremadamente desafortunados de que tu amigo resultara ser el mismo hombre con el que negoció Viper. ¿Pero cómo podíamos predecir algo así?"

Sin apartar la vista de Kano, Raoul continuó observando a sus hombres. Riki parpadeó hacia Han, quien después de un momento le pasó la señal a Kyle.

"Y hemos llegado a la parte final de nuestro plan," continuó el elite plateado. "La más irónica, diría yo. Además de la gran entrada que habíamos preparado, planeábamos usarte. Para nuestra nueva alianza." Kano miró seriamente al blondie.

"Descubriste nuestro teatro demasiado pronto, Raoul. Esperábamos que dieras fe de la nueva línea de mi compañía aquí y allá y ganaras algunos socios importantes para nosotros antes de que introdujéramos el Special Breed al mercado. Entonces, naturalmente, habrías retirado tu apoyo pero no creo que le hubieras dicho a nadie la verdadera razón de ello."

Las palabras no conmovieron a Raoul tanto como deberían. De hecho, ni siquiera le sorprendieron después de todo lo que ya había escuchado.

"¿Qué?" dijo lentamente. "¿Planeabas usar otra vez tu argumento del mercado negro, Shisei?"

"Exactamente. Eso, y además contaba con tu orgullo de blondie. No creo que hubieras estado entusiasta por admitir públicamente que habías sido engañado y derrotado por un inferior."

Ciertamente, ¿no era ese una suposición veraz?

El ojo de Raoul seguía captando muy interesantes vistazos del proceso cerca de la puerta. Katze giró la cabeza mímicamente y asintió a Suki. Suki asintió en respuesta. El blondie mantuvo la cara inexpresiva. Lucius, pensó. ¿Qué iban a hacer con Lucius? El hombre estaba muy lejos…

"Te das cuenta de que nuestra cooperación está cancelada," le dijo a Kano. "Deberías tachar el Centro de la lista de tus clientes."

Los labios de Shisei se torcieron en un lamento burlón. "Pero por supuesto. Es una pena pero sabía que ese sería el precio. Bueno, creo que nos las arreglaremos sin eso de alguna forma. Nuestro nuevo proyecto científicamente revolucionario debería más que compensarlo. Por cierto, como probablemente imaginaste, ya hemos iniciado el experimento. Va perfectamente."

El plateado volteó al panel y tecleó. Un archivo se abrió en la pantalla. El archivo que Raoul conocía tan bien. El blondie tragó saliva con un extraño sentimiento.

"Debo decir que este proyecto es una obra maestra tuya," murmuró Kano con aprecio, y los ojos fijos en la pantalla. "La primera vez que lo vi, me quedé mudo. Pasé largas horas viéndolo, admirándolo… intentando entender todos los matices. Es brillante."

Raoul frunció el ceño, estudiando los datos. "Cambiaste la huella de impresión."

"¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Por favor, Raoul, ¿crees que soy idiota? Y déjame decirte algo. Mi marca de fábrica ya está listada en los registros federales de la Federación. Ya no puedes deshacerlo."

Y ese fue el preciso momento en que todo se desató. Raoul no vio qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Ni estaba observando. Tenía otras cosas que hacer. Enterró sus talones en el piso, y se empujó con fuerza. Su silla se disparó hacia atrás y antes de que Kano tuviera tiempo de siquiera apartar la vista del monitor, golpeó a Lucius, sacándolo de balance. Raoul brincó y sujetó al elite azul de la cintura. El sonido de fuego láser y unos pocos gritos se escuchó en el otro lado de la habitación. Arrebató la pistola de la mano de Raimi, lo torció de la cintura y lo arrojó al piso, retrocediendo rápidamente. Cuando apuntó el arma a Lucius, la habitación estaba en silencio otra vez.

Kano lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos. Luego sobre él.

"Buen trabajo, blondie," dijo alguien. "Esa era la única cosa que no sabíamos cómo manejar."

Raoul sintió que sus labios se curvaban. Un blondie, ¿eh? ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Sólo ahora se permitió un vistazo rápido por sobre el hombro. Cuatro de los compinches de Kano yacían inconscientes en el suelo, otros dos eran retenidos a punta de pistola por los hombres de Katze.

¿Qué tal ahora, Shisei? - un pensamiento burlón surgió en su mente.

Apenas estaba abriendo la boca para decir otra observación ocurrente al plateado, cuando el sonido de un disparo rompió el silencio y al mismo tiempo algo lo golpeó duramente en la espalda. El mundo se arremolinó a su alrededor y el piso se levantó para reunirse con su cara. Pudo voltearse, evitando la colisión de cabeza, y cayó de lado. Algo pesado cayó encima de él, empinándolo en el suelo. Por un instante permaneció atónito. Voces altas lo alcanzaron desde lejos. Entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Primero - todavía estaba apretando la pistola en su mano, no la había soltado. Y la segunda - no había dolor, no estaba herido.

La cosa encima de él se hizo a un lado y volteó para ver qué era. Las suelas de unas botas negras de piel le quedaron de frente. Luego, mientras miraba abajo, a lo largo de su cuerpo, el resto de la pequeña figura vestida de negro saltó a su vista. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Alguna pata voladora? ¿Otro truco del repertorio de Ceres? Resopló con indignación mientras Riki se levantaba del suelo.

"Siempre cuida tu espalda, blondie," gruñó el mestizo. "Ni siquiera tú eres a prueba de láser."

La realización lo golpeó y volteó alrededor en un impulso. Lucius seguía como debía - sometido por la pistola de Katze. Encontró a lo que habría sido su asesino en la esquina al lado de la puerta. La serpiente en los hombros del hombre parecía animada mientras serpenteaba furiosamente en el fuerte agarre de Kyle.

"¿Tienen otro que no hayamos notado?", gesticuló Kyle con la pistola que aparentemente había arrebatado de las manos de Viper. Empujó al hacker peliverde al piso y le apuntó. "Inténtalo, basura, y estás muerto."

Raoul pudo jurar que escuchó el furioso gruñido de Viper.

Se puso de pie y alisó su ropa, tratando de recuperar su dignidad. Bien, bien, al parecer Riki había salvado su vida. Qué inesperado.

"Tus mestizos son buenos, ¿no?"

Miró a Kano. El elite plateado estaba riendo contento.

"La mayoría de ellos no son mestizos," corrigió. "Y sí, son buenos. Ahora," caminó lentamente hacia el otro hombre. Su espíritu, hecho harapos por las botas de Riki, estaba regresando debido al inminente triunfo. "Las cosas se ven completamente diferentes cuando las probabilidades están de nuestra parte, ¿no? Más como las que quería en primer lugar." Se detuvo frente al plateado y lo vio a los ojos. "Y tus argumentos del mercado negro ya no se ven tan convincentes. Es decir - si destruyo el experimento ahora, ¿empezarás una guerra conmigo sólo por venganza? No lo creo." Estaba consciente de que su sonrisa era muy incómoda y eso le gustaba. "Así que, no veo nada que pudiera detenerme de hacerlo. Llévame a las crías, Kano."

Pasó un largo momento en silencio y quietud. Kano miró desafiante a Raoul.

El blondie suspiró.

"Mira a Katze. Ve a dónde apunta su arma. ¿Crees que dudará si le digo que dispare?"

Los ojos de Kano se entornaron, ahora la furia era visible en ellos. Las irises azules cambiaron lentamente y se enfocaron en Raoul. Por un momento permanecieron así, calculadoras. Luego la mandíbula de Kano se contrajo.

"De acuerdo. Vamos," dijo. Su voz era exactamente como sus ojos - tranquila por fuera, furiosa por dentro. No cruzó su mirada con la de Raoul cuando se apartó de la terminal. Se volteó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta. El blondie lo siguió. Escuchó a Katze dar unas rápidas órdenes:

"Lucius, tú vas primero. Sólo por favor, no intentes nada. Riki, tú vienes con nosotros, me ayudarás con él por si acaso. El resto de ustedes, chicos, quédense aquí y manténganlos vigilados."

Descendieron un nivel en el elevador, luego caminaron por un corredor idéntico hasta que se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de metal. Kano puso la mano en el escáner y la puerta se abrió. Entraron, las lámparas se encendieron automáticamente… y se detuvieron. Veían incrédulos la imagen ante ellos.

"¡Pero qué mierda!" exclamó Riki.

"Júpiter," exhaló Raoul.

"El Acelerador," gruñó Katze.

Lo que había frente a ellos en el otro lado de la habitación no era una fila de incubadoras con embriones humanos de seis semanas. Eran varias cámaras, cada una con el cuerpo bien desarrollado de un niño de alrededor cuatro años.

Kano echó un vistazo a Raoul.

"No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?" Sus labios se torcieron lentamente en una sonrisa. "Son hermosos, ¿no lo crees? El experimento fue un éxito, Raoul, te lo garantizo. Están perfectamente saludables y exactamente como los querías."

La última pieza del rompecabezas tomó lugar en la mente de Raoul. No fue sólo una coincidencia que Viper haya comprado el acelerador de crecimiento para dejar un rastro. Oh no, habría sido demasiado hermoso. Había ordenado exactamente lo que su jefe quería. Los había estado observando claramente desde el momento que descubrieron lo de Viper. Sólo que no se habían dado cuenta. Pero, ¿eso habría cambiado algo?

Observó a las mascotas, fascinado.

"Maldición, Kano, ¿cuánto de esa cosa usaste en ellos? Fue un gran riesgo."

"Bastante. Y sí, fue un riesgo. Pero olvidas algo, Raoul. Era la única forma en la que podía llevarte la delantera. No tenía nada que perder."

"Así es," murmuró el blondie, mientras otra cosa tomaba sentido.

¿Por qué una persona robaría - e iniciaría - el experimento de alguien más si no pudieran terminarlo a tiempo? Ahora la pregunta parecía obvia. Bueno, tales preguntas siempre parecen obvias cuando conoces la respuesta. Pero no antes.

Caminó lentamente hacia los aparatos. Había veinte cámaras en el laboratorio – lo sabía sin tener que contarlas. Estaban de pie sobre la plataforma ocupando dos paredes de la habitación, y un enorme panel de control frente a ellas. Miles de botones, luces de control, numerosos indicadores y monitores mostraban lo complicado y estricto que era el procedimiento.

"Casi están listos," dijo Kano. "En un mes los habría mostrado al mundo. Fueron mi más grande esperanza."

"¿Tu más grande esperanza, Shisei? ¿El logro de alguien más? ¿Eso habría satisfecho tus ambiciones?"

Esto último debió tocar alguna fibra, ya que no hubo respuesta.

Raoul se detuvo frente al primer contenedor de la fila. Observó a la criatura que había dentro. Júpiter, era hermosa. Todos lo eran. Ni siquiera como los imaginaba. Era mejor. Su precio alcanzaría niveles inimaginables en una semana. Kano se haría millonario. Se hubiera hecho.

Caminó entre la línea, estudiando de cerca a cada mascota.

Su pálida piel era ligeramente opalina – destellos de rosa, azul o morado cuando la veías desde el ángulo correcto. La estructura ósea de sus rostros y cuerpo era impecable. Perfectos – era la mejor palabra para describirlos. Pero no era su belleza, ni su piel lo que los hacía tan especiales. En estos días la mayoría de las mascotas eran increíblemente hermosas y los experimentos con la piel tampoco eran nada nuevo. Eran los genes no-humanos originales que habían sido añadidos al genoma de cada uno. Después de muchos años de experimentos Raoul había descubierto cómo combinar los genes de diferentes especies de tal forma que pudieran evitarse efectos secundarios y deformaciones, cómo predecir – y controlar – tales interacciones para ser capaz de crear un fenotipo completamente nuevo. El Special Breed fue la prueba final de sus hipótesis. Ahora veía que eran correctas.

Todas las crías eran diferentes - cada dos de ellas tenían los mismos rasgos pero variaba el sexo. Había un chico-y-chica sirena con colas de pescado en vez de piernas, con agallas y pulmones para respirar agua y aire. Había una pareja de 'ángeles' con alas como un par extra de miembros y los huesos vacuos como los de los pájaros. También había un par como gatos, con las orejas puntiagudas, los irises verticales en sus ojos rasgados y los sentidos mucho más agudos que los de un humano.

La mitad de aquellas características únicas no podían verse, pero no importaba. Raoul las conocía todas, podía recitarlas de memoria.

Se paró a mitad de la fila frente a la niña sirena y tuvo que suprimir el repentino impulso de levantar la mano y tocar la superficie transparente del contenedor. Era su trabajo, _su _trabajo, no de Kano.

"Pues ganaste," la voz de Shisei lo alcanzó desde atrás, raramente amarga. "Ahora vas a matarlos y es tu derecho. Pero te diré algo, Raoul. Valió la pena intentarlo. Me divertí mucho viéndolos crecer y jugando este juego contigo."

Raoul apretó los dientes, sin voltear hacia el plateado. Lentamente avanzó hasta la esquina, hacia ese lugar en particular del panel. Conocía del aparato hasta el más pequeño botón. Era el mismo equipo que en su laboratorio. No por nada Kano era su proveedor. Considerando lo increíblemente complicado que era el mantenimiento de una mascota, terminar con el sostén de su vida era ridículamente sencillo. Simplemente introducir el código de autorización y presionar un switch, eso era todo. Raoul puso su mano en el teclado. De alguna forma, pensó secamente, fue bueno que encontraran al traidor aquí. Les ahorraba el problema de lidiar con otro dispositivo.

"¡Hey, no tienes que hacer eso!" exclamó Riki con su típico acento agresivo de Ceres. "Podemos llevárnoslos. Traemos un transporte y los llevamos a tu laboratorio. De todas formas conseguirás tu dinero."

"No puede," gruñó Katze, con voz baja y frustrada.

Cierto. Katze sabía un poco del negocio.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque la marca de los laboratorios de Kano está impresa en sus genomas."

"¿Y eso qué significa?"

"Cada compañía de bioingeniería tiene una marca única," habló Raoul, aún viendo el panel. "Una secuencia de aminoácidos que puede ser añadida al genoma del producto sin afectar sus características. Sólo está ahí, marcándola. Cada que una nueva mascota es creada, se imprime en las células base antes de la fertilización. Así que cada célula del cuerpo de la mascota la tiene, es imposible quitarla. En realidad no importa quién te venda el producto. La marca es lo verdaderamente importante. Es la firma del laboratorio que la creó."

Riki estaba en silencio. Raoul sonrió amargamente.

"¿Y bien, Kano? Dame el código. No tengo que amenazarte otra vez con la vida de Lucius, ¿verdad?"

No esperaron mucho. Kano recitó el número de diez dígitos. ¿Raoul se lo imaginó o la voz del plateado era temblorosa? El blondie introdujo el código mientras se lo dictaba. Movió su mano al switch y se detuvo. Levantó la mirada a las preciosas criaturas en los tubos.

Su creación. Estaba destruyendo su propia creación, no importaba que Kano fuera el autor.

Pero… aunque no fueran su creación… Estudió a la niña frente a él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero el mínimo movimiento en sus párpados probaba que su pequeño cerebro estaba trabajando. Su pecho subía y bajaba firmemente. Un repentino recuerdo acudió a la mente de Raoul.

_Son humanos._

_Son mascotas._

_Son mascotas humanas._

A pesar de todas las mutaciones seguían siendo humanos. Raoul sintió como si algo le apretara la garganta.

Basta de pensamientos estúpidos, blondie, se reprendió. No puedes permitirte sentimentalismos. No puedes ser débil. Hay millones de créditos esperándote. Y a Iason. Y a los demás. Tu orgullo de blondie está en juego.

Ahí están esos hermosos niños a tu merced. _Veinte niños perfectamente sanos._

Su cabeza se movió sola. Su mirada buscaba a ciertos ojos ámbar. Y los encontró, viéndolo directamente. Katze ni siquiera se movió cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Su rostro permanecía perfectamente sereno. ¿Y qué esperaba Raoul? ¿Que asintiera? ¿Qué sacudiera la cabeza? No, el pelirrojo era bastante listo como para sugerirle lo que fuera en tal situación. Sólo que…. ¿por qué esa mirada dorada parecía tan intensa? ¿Por qué ese rostro plano parecía tan lleno de expresión? ¿Por qué parecía reflejar lo que Raoul sentía?

Su manó cayó. Maldición.

Volteó hacia el grupo, ya sin ganas de ver a las mascotas. Los ojos de Katze se ensancharon. Sólo entonces el blondie pudo ver más allá de ellos. Notó la cara perpleja de Kano. Y una sonrisa formándose lentamente en sus labios.

"No pudiste," susurró el elite plateado. Y después más fuerte. "No pudiste."

La risa crecía en su voz. Lucius también sonrió en el agarre de Katze.

Incapaz de hablar, Raoul se acercó a ellos. Se detuvo frente a Kano y se encontró con su mirada. El otro hombre se burló.

"Raoul, Raoul, debí saberlo. Tratas de crear la apariencia de un perfecto blondie, pero siempre fuiste tan blando de corazón. ¡Qué risa! El gran blondie de Tanagura incapaz de deshacerse de unas cuantas vidas inferiores."

Raoul sintió que su mano se cerraba en un puño, sus uñas se enterraban en su piel.

"No sigas, Kano, todavía puedo hacerlo."

Pero Kano no estaba asustado. "Oh no, no lo harás. Ya que no lo hiciste antes, no lo harás ahora."

Raoul buscó desesperadamente alguna cruda respuesta que borrara la irritante sonrisa de la hermosa cara frente a él. Pero no encontró nada. En su lugar había un abrumador e irresistible deseo. Y se lo permitió. Elevó el puño y se estrelló en la barbilla de Kano, con toda su fuerza. En el instante siguiente el altanero aristócrata estaba tirado en el suelo, con la mano en el rostro y mirando indignado al blondie. A pesar de las graves circunstancias, una risa malintencionada creció de la garganta de Raoul. Y la mantuvo ahí.

"Nos vamos," les dijo a Riki y Katze. Antes de salir echó un vistazo al pelirrojo, que estaba empujando a Lucius.

"Quítame las manos de encima, sucio mestizo," siseó el azul.

Caminó rápidamente por el corredor, su rabia sobrepasando su enojo, a pasos agigantados. Unos momentos después los mestizos lo alcanzaron, pero se mantuvieron un paso atrás. Katze activó el comunicador en su muñeca.

"Chicos, se acabó. Saquen su trasero de aquí. Nos veremos en el auto."

Y cortó la comunicación. Por un rato sólo se escuchó el sonido de sus pasos en el corredor. Y entonces:

"Hiciste lo correcto," dijo Riki.

Y un momento después:

"Hiciste lo correcto," dijo Katze.

Raoul cerró los ojos y no dijo nada.

La camioneta anduvo por todo Orange Road, acercándose a la puerta principal de Tanagura. Habían dejado a Han, Kyle y Suki en el entro de Midas hacía cinco minutos. Desde entonces no habían dicho nada. Las luces dentro del auto estaban apagadas, la pesada atmósfera era abrumadora.

Riki observaba el camino, sus codos descansaban en los asientos delanteros. De vez en vez lanzaba una furtiva mirada a Raoul. El biólogo se había enterrado en los cojines del asiento del copiloto, envolviendo sus brazos en su cuerpo y con la cabeza gacha. Al ver la miserable imagen del blondie, Riki sintió ganas de palmearle el hombro.

El comunicador sonó de repente, violando aquel silencio. Raoul se estremeció. Sin palabra alguna Katze presionó el botón. Una pantalla emergió de la mitad del tablero del auto. El rostro de Iason los recibía desde el otro lado. Por un momento los ojos del blondie se encontraron con los de Riki, luego se posaron en Raoul y se detuvieron en Katze.

"Veo que vienen de regreso, ¿ya terminó?"

Riki maldijo en silencio. Maldito anillo con su maldito rastreador. Momentos como este siempre le recordaban quién era. No importaba cuántas noches pasara fuera, realizando encargos del mercado negro, su 'amo' siempre lo encadenaba.

"Sí," respondió Katze secamente.

"¿Cómo salió todo?"

Hubo un momento sin respuesta. El pelirrojo volteó a ver a Raoul. El blondie suspiró.

"Mal," dijo. "Perdimos, Iason. Por mi culpa."

La más mínima señal de alarma decoró el perfecto rostro sólo por un segundo, luego desapareció. Una ceja plateada se arqueó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Estaban ahí, esperándonos. Era una trampa. Pero pudimos con ellos, así que no fue un problema. El problema es que… no destruí el experimento. Las crías, Iason, ya no eran embriones. Eran niños de cuatro años. Kano usó el Acelerador en ellos."

Iason frunció el ceño. "Ya veo."

Raoul sacudió la cabeza fervientemente, dejando que su miseria torciera sus facciones. "Lo siento, Iason. Dejé que se saliera con la suya. Perdón por todo el dinero que vamos a perder. Fui… débil. No pude matarlos."

Por un momento los fríos ojos azules estudiaron al biólogo, tranquilos y sin parpadear. Finalmente Iason habló.

"Entiendo. Trata de calmarte, Raoul. Hablaremos mañana." Y se desconectó antes de que Raoul pudiera decir algo. El blondie veía la pantalla fijamente mientras ésta desaparecía. Se veía devastado.

"Te entendió," murmuró Riki.

"Sí, lo hizo," asintió Katze.

Pero Raoul negó con la cabeza. "No, me desprecia."

Fin del capítulo


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**En Renta**

**Por Lena**

**Traducción: Kumiko Tsukishiro**

**Parte 8**

El enorme recibidor estaba tenuemente iluminado por la lámpara al lado del sillón. A media luz parecía mucho más pequeño y acogedor. Desde hacía rato Reo estaba dormido en su habitación. Sin su callada presencia, y con sólo ellos dos, el salón tenía un extraño aire de intimidad.

Raoul estaba sentado en el sofá, todavía parecía perro apaleado. Katze no quería ir a descansar. Seguía caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación, evitando mirar al blondie. No quería verlo así, esta pose de "lo siento" no encajaba en uno de los hombres más poderosos de Amoi.

"¿De veras no puedes hacer nada?" preguntó más por cortesía que para obtener una respuesta positiva. "Tal vez si lo demandas…"

"Si lo demando, dirá todo sobre mis asuntos en el mercado negro y lo sabes," interrumpió impaciente Raoul. "Por favor, Katze, tú no haces preguntas estúpidas."

Oh si, pensó Katze. Eso te pasa por tratar de ser amable. Pero sabía que el blondie tenía razón. Maldición, la verdad es que el tampoco veía una buena forma para salir de esto.

"¿Y qué hay del experimento que iniciaste? También tienes crías en tu laboratorio. ¿Qué hay de eso?"

"Lo resolveremos. De alguna forma. Probablemente." Raoul se encogió de hombros. "Haremos oficial que compré los derechos de una serie de las mascotas. Algo así. Kano no se opondrá, las crías tienen mi marca. Lo arreglaremos. Espero."

"Así que obtendrás dinero de ello."

"Oh sí," se burló el blondie. "Una milésima parte de lo que habría sido. Tal vez lo suficiente para compensar a los furiosos patrocinadores." Hizo una larga pausa, tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. "Pero no se trata de dinero. Se trata de mí. Es que fallé. Le fallé a Iason y a todos los que estaban involucrados. ¡Por Júpiter, lo arruiné!"

Katze se paró en seco. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Hiciste lo que consideraste correcto."

Pero Raoul no pareció escucharlo. "Sólo piénsalo. Nosotros condujimos la investigación. No, _tú _lo hiciste, porque yo no fui capaz de ayudarte. Tú descubriste cuáles datos habían sido robados, encontraste el cibercafé, luego a Viper, y finalmente a Kano. Todo lo que conseguimos fue gracias a ti. Sólo había una cosa que dependía de mí. Y lo arruiné. Lo arruiné por completo."

Katze ya no podía soportarlo. Maldición, el blondie se estaba revolcando en la autocompasión. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, volteó hacia Raoul y cerró la distancia entre ellos en dos largos pasos. Se inclinó sobre el biólogo y lo tomó de los hombros.

"Deja de decir tonterías, blondie," y sacudió los anchos hombros. "En la situación que estábamos sólo teníamos dos alternativas. Ninguna de las buenas. Pero escogiste la mejor. ¿De acuerdo? Pudiste haberle fallado a Iason, aunque no creo que así sea. Pudiste haberle fallado, bueno- a quien sea. Pero no _me _fallaste. ¿Entiendes?"

Raoul lo veía, perplejo. En un impulso, Katze se sentó en el sillón junto a él, apoyando una rodilla en los cojines. Abrazó al blondie con fuerza y descansó su barbilla en el hombro de Raoul. Un ligero pensamiento cruzó su mente, la idea de que acababa de abrazar al hombre que lo atormentaba, quien prácticamente lo había violado unos días antes. Por donde lo vieras, abrazarlo era totalmente inapropiado. Pero ahora no le importaba. Por ahora se sentía bien haciéndolo. Al diablo los resentimientos.

Se quedaron así por largos minutos, en absoluto silencio, inmóviles. Era agradable, pensó Katze. Se sentía bien sentarse así y abrazar al blondie. Sentirlo en sus brazos, por una vez no dominante, no soberbio. Se sentía… tranquilo. Cerró los ojos y casi se quedó dormido. La voz de Raoul fue la que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Katze." La voz era calmada, serena. Y forzada a más no poder. "Creo que necesito sacarlo de alguna manera. Siento tantas ganas de romper algo. Si no libero el estrés, me volveré loco. Quiero usarte esta noche. Y no creo que con una vez sea suficiente."

Los brazos de Katze se tensaron en el blondie por un instante y se le escapó un sollozo casi inaudible. Llevó sus labios a la sien de Raoul, y el blondie sintió – no un beso – sino el roce de aire caliente de la respiración del comerciante.

"Está bien."

Se quedó quieto un momento más. Luego se apartó lentamente, soltó al blondie y esperó. Raoul se levantó y volteó hacia él.

"Vamos," dijo tranquilamente.

Katze se levantó y lo siguió a la habitación.

"¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?"

Iason se volteó para ver a Riki. El impuro estaba sentado al final del sillón, con la espalda recargada en el brazo del sofá, y los brazos abrazando sus rodillas.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ya sabes. Con Raoul. Me dijiste que si no resolvías este problema, podría perder su posición. Bueno, tú- nosotros no lo resolvimos."

Iason posó la vista en la mesa y estudió la superficie plana, pensando.

"No dejaremos que este asunto se haga público," dijo. "Lo mantendremos entre el círculo de gente que ya lo sabe. Si es necesario pagaremos por su silencio. Así nos ahorraremos problemas. La posición de Raoul se verá afectada, eso es inevitable. Pero no creo que sea algo que no tenga solución. Si se encarga de todo apropiadamente, se recuperará en poco tiempo."

"¿Entonces crees que se recuperará?"

"Tarde o temprano – sí. Soy optimista."

"¿No crees que querrán comérselo vivo? Todos esos socios y patrocinadores."

El blondie rió. "Si tan siquiera se atreven a pensarlo, primero tendrán que vérselas conmigo. No, Riki, no lo dejaré solo. Pero creo que podrá con esto sin mi ayuda. Es un hombre fuerte y un buen líder."

Hubo silencio por un largo momento. Riki veía a Iason curiosamente. "No te enojaste por su decisión, ¿verdad?"

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los hermosos labios de Iason. "Riki," dijo el blondie firmemente. "Este hombre me ha estado hartando desde que te tomé de Ceres. Ya estaba empezando a pensar que era uno de esos descerebrados que no pueden ver el valor después de la envoltura. Me alegra que resultara lo contrario. Y por el dinero…" se encogió de hombros, "¿qué los dos no tenemos suficiente?"

Riki sintió que en sus labios también se dibujaba una sonrisa. "Me alegra que digas eso."

Y de veras lo estaba. Maldición, no esperaba que el que Iason mostrara su lado humano lo hiciera tan feliz. Y estaba agradecido. Agradecido por esta conversación, por que hablara con él como humano y compañero, que le respondiera y no lo hiciera menos. Por una vez Riki no sintió que lo despreciara. Por primera vez se sintió… seguro con Iason.

Rindiéndose a un extraño impulso, estiró la pierna y tocó al blondie. Su pie descalzo tocó el muslo del otro hombre, sus dedos presionaron ligeramente.

"¿Sabes?, asegúrate de decírselo. Porque él piensa que lo odias."

Iason vio el pie de Riki. Y luego otra vez a él. Sus miradas se encontraron, y permanecieron fijas.

"Vamos a la cama, Riki," dijo simplemente.

"Sí, vamos a la cama," acordó el mestizo.

Iason parpadeó, sorprendido por no haber escuchado ninguna queja de su mascota. Se levantó y tomó la mano de Riki. Los dirigió a la recámara, y el joven lo siguió sin protestar.

Hicieron el amor por horas. Riki nunca le pidió que parara. Entusiastamente pegó su piel morena al cuerpo de Iason y se rindió a las caricias. El blondie se estremeció al sentir los labios de su mascota besar su garganta y barbilla, sus manos estrujando su espalda… Riki siempre respondía, pero nunca así, nunca regresando sus caricias, nunca tan activo y tentador… Alcanzaron el clímax juntos, varias veces y con intensidad. Al final, muy cansados para continuar, permanecieron acurrucados en silencio.

Raoul usó a Katze muchas veces esa noche, montándolo repetida y despiadadamente para desahogar su propia ira y frustración. Debió perderse en eso, porque de repente un siseo especialmente agonizante lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que ese ruido lo había estado escuchando desde hacía ya un buen rato. Se detuvo y miró el pálido rostro. Estaba torcido en un doloroso gesto, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Entonces sintió que allá abajo, debajo del edredón, estaba mucho más húmedo de lo normal. Lo que quedaba de toda su excitación y adrenalina se desvaneció en un instante. Maldijo para sí. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Sólo se dejó caer en el delgado cuerpo bajo él, jadeando fuerte.

Le sorprendió que Katze no intentara quitárselo de encima y liberarse como siempre hacía. En cambio, los brazos del comerciante lo rodearon y escuchó un tranquilo susurro en su oreja:

"La próxima vez que necesites liberar estrés o demostrarte que eres un chico rudo, ve al gimnasio y prueba algunos ejercicios."

"Lo siento." Fue todo lo que Raoul pudo decir.

"Y sobre las crías, Raoul," la susurrante voz se volvió firme. "Hiciste lo correcto."

Raoul gimió mientras sentía que algo se rompía dentro de él.

Lentamente el día se rompía sobre Eos, atestiguado por dos parejas aun despiertas después de una noche sin descanso. Eran parejas raras. Similares, y aún así diferentes. Su mera existencia era escandalosa porque en ambas un blondie estaba involucrado. Pero lo que era todavía más indignante es que en los dos casos el compañero era un mestizo.

Una pareja tenía una historia de cuatro años y una sobrecogedora, oscura y mórbida fascinación escondida tras su lazo. Esa fascinación había permanecido intacta por todo este tiempo y su forma de hacer el amor era una experiencia tan intensa y electrificante que ninguno de los dos podía resistirse. Todo los separaba. Eran polos opuestos, separados por una intransitable brecha social, nivel intelectual, creencias y actitud, pero atados por una atracción mutua – poderosa, pero peligrosa y destructiva. Cada que estaban acurrucados, dándole la bienvenida en silencio a un nuevo día, se veían como antítesis del otro – uno bajito, moreno, de cabello corto y negro; el otro alto y de tez blanca, con maravillosos mechones largos. Hacían la composición más hermosa, pero basada en contrastes.

La otra pareja carecía de historia. La pasión entre ellos no era tan fuerte. Cualquiera podría dudarlo – al menos del lado del mestizo – ninguna pasión era posible. El sexo que compartían no era intenso ni electrificante, de hecho era una pobre parodia de sexo. Pero las diferencias entre ellos tampoco eran tan fuertes. Casi de la misma edad, estatus social, quizá hasta encajando en habilidades mentales. Podían trabajar juntos, hablar juntos, hasta se entendía bastante bien. Se acostaban cara a cara, intercambiando palabras cortas y tranquilas de vez en cuando. Los dos de piel clara, parecidos en estatura y belleza, había armonía en la imagen que presentaban. Quedaban bien juntos.

Kyaru le dio la bienvenida a Katze cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y lo acompañó al salón.

"Amo Iason, el señor Katze ya llegó," anunció el mueble y lo dejó pasar, y se retiró al recibidor.

El blondie estaba en el sillón cerca de la ventana en su habitual pose de autoconfianza – las piernas cruzadas, derecho, con una copa de vino en la mano. Magnífico. Katze tragó saliva sonoramente ante tal vista. Maldición, casi había olvidado lo que se siente estar junto a Iason. Lentamente se movió en dirección a su antiguo amo.

Otra botella y otra copa estaban en la mesa frente al blondie. Iason hizo un breve saludo con la cabeza y le indicó que se sentara.

"¿Vino, Katze? El último embarque de Quebecca," dijo, apuntando con la barbilla a la botella. "Te lo recomiendo."

Katze no bebía. Cuando le ofrecían un estimulante, escogía sus cigarros. Pero en esta ocasión un poco de alcohol parecía una buena idea.

"Sí, por favor."

Iason llenó la copa y se la pasó.

"Entonces," habló. "Probablemente te preguntes para qué te llamé."

Vaya que Katze se lo preguntaba. Era mediodía, y aquí estaban, en el apartamento de Iason. El blondie se había tomado el día para verlo. En sí mismo eso ya era raro – pudieron simplemente encontrarse en las oficinas del Sindicato o en la noche. Y el hecho de que Iason no quisiera decirle nada por el comunicador era aún más sorprendente. Al parecer no eran asuntos de negocios. Y si no era trabajo, ¿entonces qué? La lejana idea que rondaba la mente de Katze lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Iason sonrió al verlo, aparentemente adivinando sus pensamientos.

"Quería discutir la pregunta de la… afiliación contigo," dijo.

Katze gimió incómodamente. Sí, exactamente lo que se temía.

"Como quizá sabes," continuó el blondie con voz tranquila, "el periodo de prueba está por terminar. Quedan menos de dos semanas. Así que es natural que tenga curiosidad por saber cómo van las cosas entre Raoul y tú. Después de todo, se trata de tu futuro. Necesito saber si estás listo para quedarte con él."

"Yo…" empezó Katze y tragó saliva, "creí que no me concernía. Pensé que Raoul sería quien decidiera. Si se aburría, si yo… cumplía sus expectativas."

"Sí. Eso fue parte del trato," admitió Iason tranquilamente. "Pero otra parte fue tu trabajo. Como sabes, Raoul prometió no interferir con el trabajo que realizas para mi. Lo que no te dijimos - por obvias razones – fue mi condición. Accedía entregarte a él sólo cuando esos dos meses probaran que su-relación no afectaría tu trabajo en el mercado negro."

Katze se le quedó viendo por largo rato. Su mente estaba en blanco, excepto por el gran 'oh' que se formaba en su cabeza.

"Y no lo afectó," observó tontamente.

"No."

"Entonces no sé porqué me sigues preguntando."

Los hermosos labios se curvaron un mínimo. "Sí, de hecho." El blondie llevó la copa a su boca y tomó un largo sorbo. Y luego, en vez de responder, dijo. "Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, ¿verdad, Katze? Once años hacen historia. Las personas se encariñan."

El extraño comportamiento de Iason sorprendía a Katze más y más. Frunció el ceño, incapaz de apartar los ojos del blondie.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Sólo que… tal vez no quiera dejarte ir. Que puede que últimamente me haya dado cuenta de que no quiero verte con Raoul. Que en algún punto de ese tiempo forjé un lazo que no quiero romper."

El corazón de Katze palpitó con fuerza ante esas palabras. Veía a Iason con tanta sorpresa, mientras el blondie continuaba.

"Pero no tengo que regalarte. Estoy seguro de que si le digo a Raoul que cambié de opinión, cederá. De cualquier forma, podríamos engañarlo. Ahora que sabes lo que pienso, puedes inventar que tienes unos asuntos pendientes del mercado negro. Con unos días basta. Como ves, tú tienes la última palabra. La decisión es tuya, no de él. Dime que quieres regresar. Y lo harás."

Katze no podía articular ningún sonido. Las siguientes palabras de Iason literalmente lo mandaron de un golpe a su asiento.

"También sé que te está tomando." Esto sonó a un reto. Los ojos del blondie lo estaban perforando. "Y también sé que no pregunta tu opinión cuando te arrastra a su cama. Creo que no estás precisamente feliz con eso." La palabra 'feliz' tenía un tono interesante, sugería que lo que fuera que Katze sentía, no era felicidad.

El contenido de la copa casi vacía chocó contra la mesa cuando Katze la bajó abruptamente. Se inclinó hacia adelante y hundió la cara en sus manos, y pasaba los dedos entre su cabello.

"Diablos, Iason, tú sí que sabes como dejar perplejo a alguien. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirte?" Se alegró de que tuviera el rostro escondido, de otra forma el blondie hubiera visto el profundo sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. "Sí, él me toma. Y no, no estoy exactamente feliz con eso. ¿Pero por qué te importa? Tú lo permitiste."

"Como dije, sólo recientemente me di cuenta de que estaba encariñado contigo," esa fue la simple respuesta. "Lo permití antes, pero las personas cambian de parecer." Hubo un momento de tormentoso silencio. "A él no le importan tus necesidades cuando te toma, ¿verdad?" Y otra pausa. "Puedo mostrarte mucho más."

Katze levantó la cabeza lentamente y vio a Iason a través de sus dedos. El blondie estaba observándolo pensativamente.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó lentamente el comerciante.

"Lo que escuchaste. Puedo mostrarte más. Hasta un castrado puede sentir un intenso placer si se le toma apropiadamente. Si se le toca en los lugares correctos. Es mi oferta, Katze. Si regresas a mí, tendrás un lugar en mi cama."

El mundo se está derrumbando, pensó Katze, viendo incrédulo al blondie. El mundo se está derrumbando y la realidad se vuelve locura. Parpadeó, esperando que Iason desapareciera de su vista. Pero el blondie seguía ahí. Muy real, muy Iason.

"¿Qué hay de Riki?" preguntó, con voz débil, casi temblorosa.

"Riki es lo primero para mí. Siempre lo será. No tengo intención de hacerlo a un lado si a eso te refieres. Pero puedes ser el segundo. Sólo después de él."

Cerró los ojos, de repente se sintió mareado. Diablos, estaba soñando. ¡Era un jodido sueño! Se pasó la mano por la cara para calmar sus crecientes emociones.

"¿Al menos le preguntaste su opinión?" preguntó.

"No necesito hacerlo."

Cierto. A pesar de la opresión que sentía en los intestinos, Katze sintió una amarga risa creciendo en su garganta.

"Sí, ¿verdad?" rió. "Y no te importa que puedas lastimarlo. O a mí. ¿Te das cuenta que me estás tratando como a una puta? Eres un… blondie, Iason."

Sabía lo que seguía y no intentó evadirlo. En un parpadeo Iason estaba sobre él. Una mano de acero lo sujetó de la chaqueta y lo levantó como a una muñeca de trapo. Un segundo después la pared se estrelló contra su espalda.

Otra vez.

¿Qué pasaba con estos blondies? – pensó Katze.

Esperaba un puñetazo, pero nada. En cambio, Iason lo mantuvo así, clavado en la pared con una mano mientras la otra descendía por el estómago de Katze en una forma que hacía temblar todo su cuerpo.

"Como dijiste, Katze," siseó Iason. "No necesito justificar lo que hago ante nadie. Porque, efectivamente, soy un blondie. Riki se acostumbrará. Tendrá que hacerlo. En cuanto a ti — deberías sentirte honrado."

Se inclinó aun más, acercó sus labios a la oreja del comerciante.

"Puedo enseñarte mucho más," susurró fervientemente. "Puedo darte muchísimo más placer que él. Porque quiero. Porque sé cómo hacerlo. Y porque sé que tú también quieres."

Sus labios capturaron el lóbulo y lo mordió suavemente, haciéndolo gemir. Su suave respiración recorrió su mandíbula. La mano se movió de su estómago a la entrepierna y se acomodó hábilmente. Katze gimió, sus dedos se clavaban inútilmente en los brazos del blondie.

"Tal vez hayas perdido parte de tu anatomía, pero lo que quedó definitivamente puede ponerse duro," susurró Iason besando su mentón.

Los pobres restos de los genitales de Katze vaya que estaban a máxima atención. Maldición, ni siquiera él sabía que era capaz de una reacción tan fuerte. Ni siquiera al ser tomado por Raúl se había sentido así. Si reaccionaba era mucho más leve. Y eso que Iason sólo lo estaba tocando… Jadeó cuando la mano en su entrepierna presionó más fuerte y empezó a frotarlo por encima del pantalón. Los labios del blondie alcanzaron su barbilla y se deslizaron hacia arriba. Antes de que Katze pudiera pensar, los labios de Iason estaban en los suyos y él abría la boca sumiso.

Iason rió a través del beso.

"Respondes. Bien. Me gusta."

Los labios eran fieros y exigentes, exploraban la boca de Katze con rudeza, arrebatándole la respiración. El mundo bailaba a su alrededor. El comerciante cerró los ojos, incapaz de resistir la dicha. Regresaba el beso con el mismo entusiasmo. Pero en unos segundos recobró el control. Se preparó para lo que venía y giró la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto.

"¡Basta!" respiró. "¡Basta, Iason, por favor!"

Iason se apartó y lo miró. Y después estaba besando su mandíbula otra vez, enviando otra onda de calor por la espina de Katze.

"¡Basta!" el comerciante empujó las manos del otro hombre, pero el blondie era como una piedra. Sus labios bajaron por su cuello, mandando una increíble sensación. Katze gimió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose con la pared. "Basta," forzó la voz para que saliera. "No puedes… hacer esto. Yo… ¡ah! Ahora le pertenezco a Raúl."

Iason se detuvo. Lo miró perplejo. Y Katze también lo estaba, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

El comerciante tragó saliva. Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Su sueño de casi once años se estaba haciendo realidad, quizá era su única oportunidad. Aquí estaba, besando a Iason por primera vez. Y superaba a cualquier experiencia sexual que tuviera en su vida. Deseaba, ansiaba más.

Pero un persistente recuerdo no lo dejaba rendirse a su anhelo. ¿Qué había de Raoul?

"Dije…" exhaló, recuperando su respiración, "que ahora le pertenezco a Raoul."

Se frunció el ceño en aquel hermoso rostro. "¿Esa es tu decisión?"

La mano de Katze se apretó en un puño sobre el hombro de Iason, arrugando la capa del blondie. Vio dentro de aquellos ojos azul cielo por primera vez tan cerca.

"Sí."

Transcurrió un momento en silencio.

"Admito que eso no es lo que esperaba."

"Pero es lo que es," sus labios se seguían moviendo con sorprendente firmeza. "Me has dejado escoger, así que respétalo. Elijo estar con Raoul. No voy a simular ninguna falla. Y tú, por favor, no intentes alejarme de él. Sé justo con él, Iason. Es tu amigo."

La mano en la entrepierna se alejó abruptamente. Iason lo veía incrédulo.

"¿Lo amas?"

"¡No!" exclamó Katze. La idea era tan ridícula que no pudo evitar reír.

"¿Y a mi?"

Su mandíbula se contrajo. Su garganta se movió nerviosamente cuando tragó saliva.

"Sé que sí," presionó Raoul.

Katze seguía callado, viendo al blondie fijamente. No quería reconocerlo. Pero carecía de voluntad para negarlo. Y sabía que su silencio era suficiente respuesta. Iason lo miró por otro momento.

"¿Entonces por qué?"

Cuando Riki entró al enorme salón tuvo una extraña vista. Iason y Katze estaban en la esquina de la habitación, cara a cara. Una de las manos del blondie sostenía el hombro del comerciante clavándolo en la pared. La otra desaparecía en algún punto en medio de ellos y, a juzgar por la posición, Riki podía adivinar exactamente en dónde… y no podía creerlo.

Hablaban en voz baja, pero ambos parecían agitados. Riki se recargó en el muro, al lado de la puerta, metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó. Hasta después de un largo rato Katze lo vio, se encontró con su mirada por encima del hombro de Iason… y quedó helado. Probablemente al notal la expresión del comerciante fue cuando Iason también volteó, y al ver a Riki, se apartó de su ex-mueble.

Katze balbuceó algo al blondie y salió disparado, casi chocando con el hombro de Iason en el camino. Se dirigió con prontitud hacia la puerta, y sólo caminó más lento cuando pasó al lado de Riki.

"Lo siento, chico," murmuró y salió sin decir nada más.

Los ojos del mestizo buscaron a Iason. Su amo estaba de pie, todavía lejos de él, viéndolo por encima del hombro.

"¿Te molestó?" preguntó el elite.

Riki rió. "Creo que no deberías preguntarme eso."

"No."

"Y supongo que debo decir que me importa una mierda."

El blondie cerró los ojos. Riki se alejó de la pared y caminó al balcón.

Al escuchar los pasos de su mascota, Iason reprimió el deseo de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Todo el asunto con Katze… maldición, había sido un idiota.

Minutos más tarde Iason alcanzó a Riki en el balcón. El mestizo no volteó a verlo cuando se detuvo detrás de él.

"No te esperaba," dijo Iason.

Riki se encogió de hombros. "Ayer dijiste que ibas a tomarte el día libre así que-"

"¿Decidiste venir a verme? Riki…"

"Estaba aburrido. Los buenos bares no abren hasta después de las 19:00 hrs y no tengo ninguna tarea para hoy. ¿Y qué?" se burló. "¿Interrumpí tu conversación privada? ¿Qué demonios fue eso, Iason?"

"Parece que yo…" por un momento Iason buscó la mejor forma de decirlo, "sucumbí a una fascinación temporal con Katze. Pero ya pasó."

"¿Ya pasó?" rió Riki amargamente. "Iason, hace cinco minutos estabas estrujando las bolas del hombre. ¿De veras esperas que te crea?"

"Sí. Estaba… tocándolo, pero me dijo que me detuviera. Me dijo 'no' a mi, Riki," había un tono de vacío en la voz de Iason. "Decidió estar con Raoul. Y me pidió que respetara su decisión. Creo que tenía razón." Hizo una pausa, esperando a que sus palabras se asentaran. "Nunca, jamás tuve la intención de hacerte a un lado, Riki. Aunque hubiera funcionado con Katze, lo cual dudo ahora, nunca lo habría puesto antes que a ti. ¿Entiendes eso?"

"Entonces," la voz del joven era evasiva. "Querías probar un trío. ¿Un blondie y sus dos mascotas?"

"Por un momento- sí," admitió Iason con una ligera sonrisa. "Pero fue un error. Fui-" una risita tranquila y amarga escapó de su garganta, "creo que fui egoísta. Lo siento, Riki."

El mestizo se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró a Iason, sorprendido. Si fuera Guy quien dijera esto después de haber manoseado a alguien, como diría Sid, difícilmente habría sido suficiente. Riki lo habría mandado al diablo por al menos una semana. Pero no, era Iason… El gran jefe de Tanagura diciendo algo así, llamándose egoísta, disculpándose con él – un mestizo, su mascota. Era - extraordinario. Y tal vez fue sólo que Riki no podía encontrar la voluntad para pelear con el blondie.

"Tú eres lo primero para mí, Riki," dijo Iason, viendo profundamente dentro de sus ojos. "Nunca cambiará. Y de verdad me esfuerzo por hacerlo más soportable para los dos."

Riki respiró. Arrojó su cigarro por el barandal y se enderezó para encarar al blondie.

"Sí, lo sé," suspiró, resignado. Ya no estaba enojado.

Iason sonrió. "Ven aquí, mascota."

"Al menos no me llames mascota."

"De acuerdo. Ven aquí, Riki."

El mestizo vaciló por un momento, pero luego dio un paso hacia su amo, cerrando el espacio entre ellos. Iason lo envolvió con sus brazos y Riki le dejó que presionara sus cuerpos. Después de un rato sus brazos lentamente, y no tanto por orden suya, rodearon al blondie.

Iason pudo sentir el ligero apretón del abrazo de su mascota. Una parte de él se excitó por el gesto, y quiso tomar al mestizo y arrastrarlo a la habitación. Pero otra voz le dijo que quedarse ahí abrazados de esa forma tenía su propia magia. Y esa voz fue más fuerte.

"Oye, Iason," las palabras de Riki eran amortiguadas por la ropa de Iason. "Lo que te dije hace tiempo – eso de que nunca hablabas conmigo – no lo decía enserio. Sí lo haces. Bueno," añadió el mestizo con una risita, "al menos lo intentas."

Iason rió. Su mano acarició la espalda de su mascota mientras reflexionaba sobre el reciente cambio en la actitud de Riki. Primero – la increíble noche de sexo que habían pasado un día antes, ahora esto… Quizá, sólo quizá, el momento que había estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo finalmente se acercaba. Quizá, algún día cercano, Riki de verdad sería suyo…

Cuando Raoul llegó a casa, Katze estaba sentado en el enorme salón, bien hundido en el sillón. El blondie se sorprendió al verlo ahí. Normalmente el pelirrojo estaría en su habitación, frente a la computadora.

Katze estaba fumando, con la mirada fija en algún punto distante frente a él. Parecía estar en alguna clase de trance, ignoró por completo la llegada de Raoul. No dijo 'hola', ni siquiera le dirigió una fugaz mirada.

El blondie se acercó y estudió su rostro.

"¿Algo anda mal?"

"Nah…" la respuesta fue vaga, inexpresiva. Y un momento después: "Le dije a Iason que se fuera al diablo."

Raoul parpadeó. "¿Que hiciste qué?"

Sólo entonces Katze vio a Raoul. Rió.

"Bueno, de hecho no le dije eso exactamente. Sólo… Me ofreció alejarme de ti. Creo que se puso un poco celoso. ¿Te imaginas? Iason celoso de ti. Por mi." Raoul frunció el ceño y se sentó en la mesa de vidrio frente a Katze. Veía al mestizo, curioso. Su cuerpo desplomado, las piernas ligeramente separadas, las manos en los brazos del sillón. Katze se veía como una persona muy cansada.

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo?" preguntó.

El comerciante se sacó el cigarro de la boca y echó el humo por un lado.

"Me invitó a su oficina. Quería hablarme sobre – sobre ese acuerdo que ustedes dos hicieron con respecto a mi. Me preguntó unas cosas. Quería saber cómo eran las cosas entre tú y yo. Y luego me dio a escoger. Me dijo que si volvía con él, todo sería diferente. Que me convertiría en el segundo favorito, justo detrás de Riki." Los ojos de Katze estaban clavados intensamente en Raoul. "Me ofreció un lugar en su cama, Raoul."

Raoul observaba seriamente al pelirrojo. Iason te ofreció un lugar en su cama, ¿y tú le dijiste que se fuera al diablo? En un reflejo, se inclinó hacia adelante y acarició la mejilla marcada de Katze. El comerciante no retrocedió, aunque Raoul sabía lo mucho que odiaba que le tocaran ahí.

"Katze…"

"Le dije lo que una vez tú me dijiste. Que si sólo ocuparía el segundo lugar para él, prefería quedarme contigo."

Katze sonrió amargamente. No intentó hacer que sus palabras sonaran agradables para el blondie, pero Raoul no pareció ofenderse. Por el contrario. La mano que acariciaba su mejilla no se apartó.

"¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?" repitió el biólogo.

"¿Y qué de bueno podría sacar poniéndome en esa clase de situación con Iason? No creo en sus repentinos sentimientos por mí. Me usaría – unas pocas veces – y luego se aburriría. Y aunque no lo hiciera… Él tiene a Riki, lo ama. Y tú… o yo… ¿a quién tenemos?"

"¿Y qué tal si Riki no estuviera?"

Katze frunció el ceño. "Pero así es como es. Ahí _está_ Riki. No tiene caso pensar qué pasaría si no existiera."

"¿Pero qué tal si no?" repitió Raoul.

Katze sacudió la cabeza. "No. No quiero pensar en eso. Ellos están bien juntos. Así es como debe ser."

Calló, sorprendido por sus palabras. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? No hace más de dos meses se había estado torturando diario con esa misma fantasía. ¿Y si Riki no estuviera? ¿Y si Iason de repente perdiera interés en el mocoso? Había estado seguro de que eso sería lo mejor para todos. Y ahora…

"Sí," Raoul sonrió, su voz tranquila y también ligeramente sorprendido. "Están bien juntos, ¿no? Y nosotros juntos tampoco estamos tan mal."

Por un largo rato Katze lo miró fijamente en silencio. Finalmente habló con tono poco convencido. "No, creo que no."

Raoul llevó su pulgar por la rugosa textura de la cicatriz. El pelirrojo yacía inmóvil, sucumbiendo a la caricia.

"No te estoy dando mucho, ¿verdad?" murmuró el blondie. "No obtienes mucho placer en la cama conmigo, ¿crees que no lo sé? Pero no creo que pueda cambiar súbitamente y ser más de lo que ahora soy. No voy a dejar de tomarte. Tal vez… si tienes una oportunidad de irte, deberías aprovecharla."

Katze entrecerró los ojos, su expresión ligeramente irritada. "Has perdido mucho últimamente, Raoul, no me perderás."

"¿Me tienes lástima?"

"Aprecio lo que hiciste. Y… me estás dando suficiente. No necesito más."

Extrañamente conmovido por aquellas palabras, Raoul se inclinó más cerca. Tan cerca que sus rostros estaban a unas pocas pulgadas de distancia. Miró largo y profundo en aquellos ojos ámbar, enterró los dedos en el cabello rojo.

"Gracias," susurró y sólo por la fuerza de su voluntad pudo contenerse para no abrazar a Katze. No habría sido prudente – ponerse así de sentimental. "Gracias," susurró otra vez y se apartó rápidamente. De repente un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Sonrió, rompiendo con la tétrica atmósfera del momento. "Entonces, ¿qué tal una pequeña celebración? ¿Vultain esta noche?"

Pero Katze sacudió la cabeza. "No creo que esté en buena forma para salir esta noche." Había una pequeña y triste nota de burla en su voz. "Dame un respiro, Raoul, me tendrás por… bueno, por tanto tiempo como desees. Ya tendrás tiempo para celebrar."

Raoul no estaba tan decepcionado. Después de todo – sí, por tanto como quisiera.

"Muy bien," asintió. "Entonces tómate la noche. Pásala como desees, no te molestaré."

"Gracias," sonrió el comerciante. Luego apuntó con el dedo a Raoul y añadió más bruscamente. "Hey, y no me toques esta noche. Tengo una enorme herida allá abajo."

El blondie hizo una mueca. "No te preocupes, no iba a hacerlo. Sería poco higiénico. Además, no quiero que mis sábanas vuelvan a mancharse."

Katze estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos. "De acuerdo."

Eran unos minutos pasadas las 21:00 cuando la puerta de la habitación de Katze se abrió. Raoul estaba en el umbral de la puerta, vestido con ropa informal y con libro en mano.

"¿Puedo?" Se veía algo avergonzado. "Sé que te di la noche libre, pero pensé que si leía aquí no te molestaría."

Katze le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. "Claro que no. Pasa."

Y el blondie entró.

"¿Estás trabajando?"

"Síp." El comerciante volvió la mirada al monitor.

Raoul resopló divertido mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Sólo mírate. Te dan una noche libre, ¿y qué es lo que haces? ¿Trabajar?"

Katze le envió una mirada ligeramente molesta. "Hey, así es como pasaba mis noches antes de… ti. Tengo una noche libre así que la paso como siempre hacía."

"Recuérdame ya no volver a darte noches libres," murmuró Raoul jugando, y se acomodó en el colchón. "A la larga no te hará bien."

Katze apretó los labios, mientras un resoplo amenazaba con escapársele y decidió que seguir discutiendo sería inútil. Volvió a voltear hacia la computadora. En la cama, Raoul apoyó la cabeza en su mano y abrió el libro. Así pasaron las próximas horas, sólo el sonido del cambiar de las páginas y los apenas audibles murmullos de Katze rompían el silencio de vez en cuando.

Unos minutos después de las dos de la mañana el comerciante decidió que ya era suficiente. Maldición, dormir a la media noche – excluyendo aquellos pocos minutos de sexo – había cambiado sus hábitos. Ya le estaba dando sueño.

Raoul había estado cabeceando por ya una hora. Katze observó la encantadora imagen del biólogo. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, el cabello dorado disperso alrededor, revelando su rostro perfecto, y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. ¿Y qué iba a hacer con un blondie en su cama?

Se levantó y sacudió el hombro del blondie.

"Raoul, despierta."

Lo único que obtuvo fue un inarticulado ronroneo.

"Raoul, son las dos de la mañana, hora de acostarse."

"Mmmph… ya estoy… acostado."

Un blondie. Sólo míralo. Esta vez Raoul sí perdió toda dignidad.

Katze volvió a sacudirlo. "Por favor."

Pero Raoul lo ignoró por completo. Lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta y enterrar la cabeza en la almohada. Grandioso. Katze suspiró y fue al baño para refrescarse.

En unos minutos ya estaba de regreso, en pijama. Se inclinó hacia el hombre dormido y lo contempló. Al parecer no había ninguna posibilidad de despachar pronto a Raoul de su habitación. ¿Entonces?

Miró alrededor, pensando. Podía ir al cuarto de Raoul y dormir en su cama. Claro, podía hacerlo, pero por alguna razón parecía ridículo – dormir en la cama del blondie aún cuando el blondie no estaba ahí. No.

Podía pasar la noche en el sillón del salón, pero la idea de él ahí con una cobija también parecía tonta. Definitivamente Reo se quedaría perplejo al verlo en la mañana. Y si se quedaba en su habitación podía dormir en el suelo. O…

Se sentó en la cama. No tenía caso evadirlo. Después de todo, había sido él quien escogió su propio destino. Odiaba el haber escogido _dormir _con el blondie, ¿pero a quién trataba de engañar? Sabía de antemano que al tomar esta decisión terminaría en la cama de Raoul para siempre.

Lentamente se acostó a su lado.

"Hey, muévete, blondie, ocupas toda la cama."

Para su sorpresa, Raoul hizo lo que le pidió. Katze se estiró por la cobija doblada a sus pies y la extendió sobre los dos. Apagó la luz con un control remoto que estaba en la mesita.

Puso la cabeza en la almohada. Por un momento estuvo así, acostado, con los ojos abiertos, viendo a la oscuridad. Luego una mano se desplomó con fuerza sobre él y el blondie lo jaló más cerca, murmurando algo muy bajo. La agradable calidez de otro cuerpo se arrastró por la espalda de Katze.

"Mío," se escuchaba una nota triunfal en esa palabra vagamente audible.

La mirada de Katze se cayó en la pulsera que traía en la muñeca. Sí, Raoul, aparentemente tuyo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

**Epílogo**

La primera cosa que golpeó a Raoul cuando entró a la oficina de Iason fue la expresión en el rostro de su amigo. El jefe del Sindicato estaba sentado – la silla alejada del escritorio y ligeramente volteada, viendo al espacio, inmóvil. De camino acá, Raoul escuchó que en la mañana Iason había sido llamado a una audiencia privada en la Torre de Júpiter. Y ahora, al verlo, supo que algo andaba muy mal.

"¿Hubo algún problema?" preguntó, acercándose al escritorio.

"No en realidad."

"Es muy raro que tengas una expresión tan preocupada."

No tuvo respuesta. Iason ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

"Parece que Júpiter te regañó," intentó otra vez.

Iason sólo frunció el ceño.

Raoul se sentó en la orilla del escritorio y miró al otro blondie.

Había ido porque necesitaban hablar. Seguían arrastrando los restos del caso de Kano y tenían que librarse de ellos pronto. Y también estaba Katze y el hecho de que al haberle hecho aquella propuesta al pelirrojo, Iason prácticamente rompió su acuerdo. Bueno, la verdad es que Raoul no estaba muy enfadado por eso. La decisión de Katze había borrado mucho de lo que pudo ser enojo. Aunque estaba decidido a exigir una explicación.

Sin embargo, Iason no parecía en condiciones de hablar.

Raoul examinó el rostro que parecía tan distante. Como si Iason no estuviera ahí. ¿Qué pasa, Iason? ¿Qué anda mal? ¿Es sobre Riki? No podía imaginarse otra cosa que pudiera sacudir tanto a su amigo como para provocar tal reacción. Pero no preguntó nada. Sabía que si Iason quisiera decírselo, ya lo habría hecho. Aun así, necesitaba decir _algo._

"Es entre nosotros así que lo diré sin más," empezó. Deseó que sus palabras dieran en el punto. "El romper una regla, en la forma que sea, debe tener reglas implícitas. A menos que empieces a afrontar los hechos, todos te darán la espalda. Ya nadie va a confiar en ti."

"¿Te refieres a tener a Riki en Apatia?"

"Cuando un jefe del Sindicato pierde carisma, es el fin. Un escándalo con una mascota, una mascota mestiza, es lo más bajo de lo bajo."

¿Y qué tal un escándalo con un mueble? – se rió mentalmente de sí mismo. Una parte de él esperaba ese mismo comentario de Iason. En cambio, escuchó:

"Él también dijo eso. Que el nombre Iason Mink sería maldecido."

Raoul suspiró. Así que estaba en lo cierto. Iason estaba bastante ido como para pensar en la salvación.

¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Iason? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

"Iason. No lo olvides," se escuchó diciendo. "Me rehúso totalmente a ser quien tenga que interferir con tu mente."

La sorpresa lo embargó antes de que terminara de pronunciar aquellas palabras. ¿De veras lo haría? ¿Se atrevería a oponerse a Júpiter ante una orden directa? Después de todo lo que había pasado últimamente… Katze, sus propios pecados y fallas… ¿lo haría? Demonios, claro que sí.

A fin de cuentas, ahora somos compañeros del mismo crimen, Iason.

Iason cerró los ojos y tomó un profundo respiro. No dijo nada pero pareció relajarse. Raoul se quedó quiero, recargado en el escritorio, con la vista apartada del otro blondie. Permanecieron así por un buen rato, cómodos con el silencio.

**FIN – continuará en Delivery **


End file.
